High School Gangsters
by Anbugirl93
Summary: Skye OC starts a new high school and gets involved in gangs with the Akatsuki and builds up her reputation... better summary inside! DeixOC maybe some itaxkisa
1. Episode 1: new girl

**Summary: Involved in gangs most her life it's not surprising when Skye (OC), a new student at South-side High school befriends the Akatsuki. Fights, Dance-off's and street racing ensue as Skye builds her reputation... and falls IN LOVE????? **

**HIYA!!! So this is my first ever Fanfic… and some of the plot is based on my life so know flames okay?? Or I shall cry…and we don't want that now do we?? *gives evil glare* grrr**

"**Pita bread"- talking**

'**Pita bread'- thinking**

_Pita bread- _**Flashback**

**Disclaimer: as much as I want to I do not own Naruto only my OC Skye**

Highschool Gangsters

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- SMASH!!!!!

"Who the fuck set the alarm clock?" Skye screamed at no one in particular. A flashback from the night before entered her mind.

'_Okay so I'll set my alarm clock now so I can get up for school tomorrow' Skye thought to herself setting down the clock on the bedside table._

"Oh yeah…. My bad" Skye sighed as she sat up in bed. 'anyway….'

Silently she walked over to her wardrobe taking out the uniform she would have to wear that day. She sighed again looking at her new school uniform.

It just reminded her of the fact she was starting a new school and she really didn't like it. She had originally lived on the West-side of town, but after she got fostered by Jo (her new foster mum) she was forced to move here and to a new school. Not that she minded moving. She was actually glad to leave the West-side behind. It held to many memories for her, not memories that she was really fond of, so she had said goodbye to her care home and moved in with Jo.

A clattering of plates downstairs told her that breakfast was ready, so quickly brushing her long blonde hair and applying some make-up she changed into her uniform. Before she left her room she checked her appearance in the mirror. Her uniform wasn't that bad. A white shirt, with a red tie, and a black pleated skirt ending about 4inches above her knee flattered her figure perfectly. It also consisted of black over the knee socks which had a red outline at the top. You could also where a black v-neck jumper or a tank top if the weather was cold, but as it was the sun was shining, much to Skye's relief. She wore the tie loose with the first two buttons of the shirt undone so she didn't look nerdy. She wasn't stupid. She knew that first impressions in new schools were EVERYTHING.

Happy with her appearance she went downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey Jo",

"Hey hon." Jo replied. She was an attractive 22 year old, which meant she related a lot to Skye who was sixteen. But unfortunately she had a son of the age of 10………..

"Booger-face!!" He squealed.

'Ah shit this was the last thing she needed…. Jamie in a hyper-active mood before she went to school.

"Whoa dude! You look like shi-"

"Jamie!!" Jo had interrupted now. "Where do you learn that word?"

Another thing Jo might be 22, but she was really naive.

"Some boys said it whe- mama. MAM!!! I want the first bit of toast" he screamed at his mother who was handing a piece toast to Skye.

"Yeah, in your face twerp" Skye couldn't help but saying.

Jo sighed. Skye could be worse than a 10-year old at times.

"I want toast! I want toast! I want toast!" Jamie screamed.

"Jo can't you get him some medication or something. The kid is like a Chihuahua on steroids"

"I want toast! I want toast! I want- mmmpph"

"There! Have the stinking toast!" Skye said shoving the toast in his mouth.

"Here you go" Jo said "Have this one."

Grabbing the toast Skye said her goodbyes and headed towards the door.

"Right i'm off" She said grabbing her bag.

"Bye hon. Have a good day"

"Tra" and with that started off walking towards her new school.

'Holy shit that's a big school' Skye thought to herself. She gazed up at the building looming before her. The whitey-grey walls looked uninviting as they formed a C-shape heading away from her. Neatly cut green grass lay on either side of the brown-brick pathway heading towards the main doors.

Skye knew that the South-side was the better class end of town than West-side… but MAN was this nice!!!

Lifting her bag onto her shoulder she walked confidently down the path and pushed open the doors. Inside was just as impressive. White marble floor ways gleamed spotlessly, with Red lockers on the walls. Then she noticed the reception, walking over she saw a nice looking lady with brown hair.

"Yes? May I help you?"

'Whoa' thought Skye. She was not used to being spoken to by an adult like that!! In her old school it was usually "WHAT!!!! Can't you see I'm BUSY?!"

Snapping back to reality Skye nodded.

"Umm yes" Skye couldn't help but still be amazed 'Speak nicely' she thought to herself 'don't be inappropriate'

"I'm a new student here and I am not sure where I am meant to be"

The receptionist looked at her. "You don't have to put on a front. The school ain't as posh as it looks. Believe me"

Skye laughed at this. She liked people like her. Down to earth and blunt.

"So you're new? My name is Shizune; I am the assistant to the Head. What's your name?"

"Skye Macey"

"Ahhh yes."

'Macey?' Shizune thought to herself 'That rings a bell…'

Well, here is your new schedule and locker number. Your locker is down the hall to your left"

"Thank you" Skye said, walking towards the direction she pointed.

Shizune remembered where she heard the name from.

"Oh before you go….."

"Yes?"

"Did you- this maybe none of my business- but don't' you have a brother?"

Skye's face dropped. "Ummm well- I did but..."

"Can I ask? Are you involved in Gangs?"

"Yeah but-."

"Just as well now you go here then."

Skye just nodded not knowing how to reply, and walked away.

Shizune watched the girl walk towards her locker. 'Poor girl' she thought

'That's definitely the girl from the rumour. I wonder if all of it is true'.

Skye looked at the map of the school in her hands. 'Right locker 125...125…12-'as she looked up she saw a locker door suddenly blocking her view of the hall. BANG!!!! Then… she saw the ceiling.

"Oh shit my bad un." Said a deep voiced person staring at the girl on the floor.

When there was no response his friend walked over and gave her a gentle nudge with his foot. Still no response.

"I think you killed her" he said.

"Shut up Sasori yeah! Oh girl you okay? Say something."

Skye's body twitched, before fluttering her eyes open to look at the two dweebs.

"………… ow."

"Well that's good enough for me." Said Sasori.

Skye slowly got up.

"You okay un?"

"Yeah just a bit- Hey!! Locker 125!" she said looking at the locker to her left.

"……..what?"

"Yeah sorry I was looking for locker." Skye said now looking for her keys in her bag.

"Oh….. so you're new then?"

"Yeah." She said still fumbling in her bag.

"Well my name is Deidara and this is Sasori" he said pointing with is thumb to his friend. Sasori nodded his greeting. "So what's yours?"

"Skye." She had now found her locker keys and had started to try…. Keyword her… TRY….. and open her locker.

"That's cool- do you need help there chick?" Deidara asked.

Skye was still struggling with the handle "Nah its okay I got it" she said finally wrenching the door open. Looking at her schedule Skye started to put all the books that she didn't need in her locker.

"So where you come from then?" Sasori asked.

"West-side" she said closing her locker "moved down here a couple of days ago." The locker flung back open. She stared at it.

"Ah so why did you move?"

"Family/gang shit yeah" Skye was now fighting with the locker door which just refused to stay shut.

A smirk formed on the two guy's lips as they watched this very amusing scene. "Yay!" Skye clapped as she got the door shut.

It then decided to open again.

'That does it'

Skye started slamming her locker consistently "Would- bang-you-bang-please-bang-shut!!" Holding the door in place tightly she slowly let go of the handle. She looked away and looked back again quickly pointing a menacing finger at the door.

"You're nuts, do ya know that?" Sasori asked his face in a wide grin.

"Yeah. I've been told so-oooff"the locker door slammed open hitting Skye in the head.

"That is it!" She now pummelled her fists in to the door practically denting the poor thing.

"Whoa, WHOA!" Deidara now had hold of the girls' wrists.

"You need some anger management chick. Sasori" Deidara nodded at his friend "Show her how it's done".

Sasori walked over took hold of the handle and pushing the door in towards the locker turned it to the right. Miraculously… the door stayed.

"You gotta be kidding me" Skye said.

Sasori simply smiled at the girl. A scowl erupted on her face, causing him to laugh, Deidara to.

"Wow… so anyway what lessons you got today chick?" Deidara asked.

Skye looked at him. She liked him. She liked the way he called her "chick", it made her feel…. Special. 'Don't get hung up on it' she told herself 'he probably does to all the girls' '

Shaking her head free of her thoughts she answered.

"Registration- room 101, science- lab.2, history- room 112, Geography-room 124, English-room156 and Maths room-184

"Nice. I got reg. and science with you then chick" Deidara said.

"BRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG (a/n: do you like my bell).

"Right well that's the cue for class. See ya later." Sasori said heading towards his home room.

"Come on we're this way chick" Deidara said pointing in the other direction.

Room 101 could only be described as one word. Chaos. It was obvious that the teacher had not yet arrived. Everywhere she looked Skye could see paper aeroplanes, rubbers and… wait! Was that a condom!!! 'Yep' she thought to herself 'South-side is no different from West-side'. She followed Deidara over to the back corner of the class room.

Deidara sat down at a desk signalling for Skye to sit in front him.

"Right" he began "Your about to meet some of my friends… they're tidy enough…. Just don't let them scare you."

Skye gave him a puzzled look.

"Yo Deidara" a Silver haired man had just walked through the door.

"Hey Hidan" he replied looking towards him.

"Hidan stopped in front of Skye who just stared at him.

"…….. Who's the bitch?"

Deidara banged his forehead against the table.

"You know you really don't make a very good impression Hidan" said a guy had his long black hair tide into a ponytail.

"Fuck you Itachi" Hidan said." So seriously who's the bitch Dei?"

"My name's Skye and would you stop calling me a bitch ya fucking dick?" Skye stood up.

"Such a foul-mouth from such a pretty little thing" Itachi stated.

"….. I like her." Hidan said staring at Skye "The girl knows how to handle. Nice job kid" he said ruffling her hair.

"The fuck man" Skye said slapping him away "don't do that."

"What you mean this?" Hidan asked ruffling it again.

"Yo butt, ya wanna fight?" Skye said smirking at Hidan and patting down her hair.

Hidan gave her a slow seductive smile. "Maybe I do"

"Oh do you?"  
"Uh yeah"

"Oh do you?"

"Uh yeah"

"Oh do you?"

"Uh-"

"Shut the fuck up, un!" Deidara had been watching the scene from his sit and, quite frankly watching Hidan flirt with Skye made his blood boil. Why? He didn't know. He just knew that it did.

The fighting slowly turned to look at him, smirks on the both their faces.

"Chill man" Hidan said taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah take a break Dei" Skye said reaching in her bag. "….. Do ya want a Kit-Kat?"

Deidara scoffed. "Like I want a Kit-Kat" he said. He suddenly reached and snatched the Kit-Kat from Skye's hand. Sky laughed at this while' Hidan gave him an odd look. Itachi had sat back analyzing the girl.

'Skye' he thought to himself. 'As in Macey?'

He watched Skye laughing with Hidan and Deidara.

The class suddenly came to a standstill as the teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm a little bit late class" she said.

"A little?" Hidan asked.

"Okay… a lot bit late, but it's not like your complaining. Anyway we have a new student today class, her name is Skye Macey, Skye would you please stand up so that people can see who you are?"

'Ah' thought Itachi 'She is a Macey'

Skye slowly stood her chair squeaking across the floor. Little did she know that her standing gave Deidara (who was sitting behind her) a lush view of her ass. Deidara stared for a minute before being brought back to the world by a small cough from Hidan. Deidara looked at Hidan, who gave a knowing smirk.

"Shut up" Deidara mumbled before placing his head on his desk.

"Thank you Skye, my name is Anko (a/n: I forgot her last name sorry) and call me by that because I don't like being called miss okay?" asked the teacher. Skye nodded. "You may sit down now."

After Anko took the register the bell went signalling the first class of the day.

"Come on chick. We got science next" Deidara said grabbing her hand, so off they went to science with Hidan following.

**So so so??? Wa do ya think?? Btw this will probably end up being DeixOC unless I stop my totally mad obsession with him :D**

**Anyway read and review, and tell me if I am to continue!!**

**(That rhymed lol)**


	2. Episode 1 part 2

**Hey I'm back. On with the story!!! Hidan do the disclaimer**

**Hidan:………..**

**Me: OI!!**

**Hidan: you do it!! You're the author *mumbles* though not a very good one**

**Me: and as the author you know I could just kill you off right?**

**Hidan: Fuck. **

**Me:Yeah hehe**

**Hidan: *sighs* anbugirl93 does not own Naruto.**

**Me:. But**

**Hidan:….*sighs* but she does own Skye.**

**Me: and awwaaayyy we go!!!**

**Hidan: Freak**

Chapter 2

"Sit next to me yeah?" Deidara asked Skye. They were in the science laboratory now, heading towards the back to their seats. Deidara sat down with Skye besides him. Hidan sat in front.

Just then the creepiest teacher in the history… of well….. teachers?...walked into the class room.

"Good day class" he spoke.

"That's Oroachimaru" Deidara whispered to Skye. "He's a total freak. There's a rumour going around that he's a perve and likes little boys."

Skye choked on air, and tried to stifle her laughter. To, unfortunately, no avail.

Skye put her head on her desk trying to hide her laughter. Deidara seeing her like this was also now trying to stop from laughing.

"Is there something amusing going on back there?" Oroachimaru asked.

Deidara spluttered through his laughs. "N-no s-sir," he giggled.

"Do I need come back there and sort you out?"

Skye burst out laughing at this followed by Deidara.

Oroachimaru growled. "Do I have to give you a punishment?"

Skye and Deidara laughed even harder.

"Watcha gonna do?" Skye managed to ask. "Give Dei a good spanking?"

Laughter erupted throughout the class. Deidara, Hidan and Skye were now in creases tears rolling down their faces.

Oroachimaru stormed up to the back of the class and stood in front of Skye. The class's laughter slowly died down as each one of the pupils watched their teacher stop in front of Skye, who was still trying to suppress her laughter.

"Are you new?" Oroachimaru asked her.

"Yes sir" Skye had her head down to hide her grin.

"Do you think you are making a good start?"

A very small high squeaked giggle came from Skye, followed by more giggles causing smirks from all around the classroom.

Oroachimaru suddenly banged his hands on the desk and leaned towards Skye.

Skye snapped her head.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" he shouted.

Skye remained silent though the smirk was still there. To be honest she really didn't like how close he was to her. 'Hello personal space' she thought to herself.

She reached into her pocket….

"Tic-Tac?" she asked producing a box of Tic-Tac's.

Oroachimaru seethed through his teeth, while Deidara banged his head on the desk. Hidan giggled and others around the class joined him.

"No?" Skye said "Just me? Okay the-" Oroachimaru smacked the box of Tic-Tac's out of Skye's hand causing them to land on the floor. The class was now silent.

Skye smirk was now gone from her face, as she looked at the scattered Tic-Tac's. She looked back at Oroachimaru.

"You're gonna need someone to clean that up," she stated. An eerie silent atmosphere had now filled the air in the class room.

Oroachimaru breathed in. This girl was really trying his patience.

"You are" he said "Tonight. In detention."

Skye scowled and was about to reply when Deidara squeezed her knee. A sign that told her to shut up.

As Oroachimaru walked away Hidan turned to her.

"It could be worse" he told her.

"How?" she asked.

"You could be a boy."

Skye smirked at this and then focused her attention back to the lesson.

Later that day a bell ring signalling it was time lunch. Skye stood at her new (and annoying) locker trying to squeeze all of her books in.

"Hey chick" Skye turned to see Deidara walking up to her.

"Hey Dei" she said going back to the task at hand. Her locker. Now struggling with the weight she just stuffed all of the books in and slammed her locker shut.

"Wow" Deidara said "It stay shut and everything"

"I know right!"

"Anyway coming to lunch, un?"

"Yeah," just as she turned her locker door gave a small twitch. Her head snapped back and gave it evils as if daring it to move. She took a step forward her gaze never leaving her locker. It gave another twitch. A step back…nothing. Another step forwards… another twitch. Skye sighed.

"Umm Skye?" Deidara asked her.

"Yeah" she asked, having forgotten he was there.

"Lunch?"

"Oh yeah!! Let's go!" As they walked towards the canteen a very loud bang and crash made them look back, to see Skye's books scattered all over the floor. Skye just stared at them. Then looked at Deidara who looked at her back.

"I can't even be fucked" she said and started making her way to the canteen.

Deidara sighed and shook his head.

"Dei?" Skye called out "You coming cause I really don't know where I'm going."

Deidara laughed at this and lead her to the canteen.

**Meanwhile at the canteen……**

"I am telling you she's a Macey" Itachi said to his friends Kisame and Pein. They were sitting at table, with Kisame and Pein sitting opposite him.

"And I'm telling you not a chance" Pein said. "Everyone knows what went down on the West-side, there were none left alive."

Itachi sighed. "That was just a rumour, you know how they change."

"How do you know it's the same Macey family?" Kisame asked.

"How many Maceys' do you know?" Itachi asked.

Kisame looked stumped. 'Woohoo' thought Itachi 'one down one to go'. He looked at Pein, who still looked sceptical.

"How do you know she's even involved in gangs?" Pein asked.

Fuck. Itachi didn't know. Luckily for him he was saved.

"She is." Everyone at the table turned to look at Sasori who had spoken.

"How do you know?" Kisame asked.

Sasori took a seat next to Itachi "Because I asked her "Why did you move here?" and she said, and I quote "Family/Gang shit."

A now smug looking Itachi looked at his gang leader. "Now" he said "If the "gang" doesn't say it the "family" should"

"Okay" Pein said "So I stand corrected".

Hidan walked over to the table munching on a BIG bag of cookies. "Hey guys."

"What the fuck Hidan?" Kisame asked nodding at the bag of cookies.

"What?" Hidan asked cookie crumbling from his mouth, which looked like it could burst. "I'm hungry".

Kisame slammed his head into his hand, and dragged it down his face.

"You got issues man."

"mwhat fthwe fwuck mwan!! I'll fwuckin mfeat youf toof a fwuckin mpwulp!" Hidan said spraying cookie out of his mouth.

Kisame blinked. "What?"

Itachi sighed along with Pein and Sasori. "What the fuck man ill fucking beat you to a fucking pulp" Itachi said plainly.

"Oh."

"Where's Deidara?" Pein asked Sasori.

"Just walking through the door now" he replied. The group turned to see the canteen doors swing open to reveal Deidara and Skye.

"That's the new girl yeah?" Kisame said.

Hidan nodded.

"She doesn't look like gang material."

Sasori smirked remembering Skye's temper from the incident with the locker. He looked at Hidan who was also smirking remembering the way she talked back to him and Oroachimaru.

Hidan turned and raised his eyebrows at Sasori who nodded. Boy oh boy was this gonna be fun.

**Yeah I no it's quite short but I thought it would be a good cliffy so-*looks at Hidan* what the fuck is the matter with you?**

**Hidan: You made me and Sasori sound gay!**

**Me: No I never!**

**Hidan: Yeah you did! Read it!**

**Me: *reads the last few lines* oh yeah! Ooops.**

**Hidan: *sweat drops* you're a douche.**

**Me: It weren't meant like that! Anyway read and review ppl!!**


	3. Episode 1 part 3

**Yo!! What's up? The next chapter is here!!**

**Hidan baby!!**

**Hidan:…..what?  
Me: ya know ya love me?**

**Hidan:….. She doesn't own anything but Skye.**

**Me: Good Hidan. Ya want a cookie??**

**Hidan: …….no**

**Me: how about *struggles with a big bag full* a BIG BAG of cookies?**

**Hidan:ye ye ye ye *jumps up and down***

**Me: on with the story**

Chapter 3

Recap

_The group turned to see the canteen doors swing open to reveal Deidara and Skye._

"_That's the new girl yeah?" Kisame said._

_Hidan nodded._

"_She doesn't look like gang material."_

_Sasori smirked remembering Skye's temper from the incident with the locker. He looked at Hidan who was also smirking remembering the way she talked back to him and Oroachimaru._

_Hidan turned and raised his eyebrows at Sasori who nodded. Boy oh boy was this gonna be fun._

_*****_

Skye and Deidara walked over to the rest of the gang. "Hey guys" Deidara said to Pein and Kisame "this is Skye."

"Hiya" Pein said.

"Mmmm ye- so were you in a gang?" Kisame asked.

Hidan smirked along with Sasori. Trust Kisame to get straight to the point.

"Uh yeah" Skye replied "what of it?"

"You just don't seem like the type"

Skye's eye twitched. "Hn. What do ya mean?"

"Ya know you just seem all girly-girly no fighting-scared to break a nail type off shit."

Skye scoffed. "You look like the type of person that's not gonna eat a fish since you look you come from a family of them, but I'm not judging you!" Skye finished with her jaw clenched. Kisame just looked at her. Hidan Deidara and Sasori burst out laughing, and even Pein and Itachi had a giggle, something which was very rarely seen.

"…… a family off fish?" Kisame repeated.

"Yeah, that's right…. I went there." Skye said.

Kisame just looked at her. Hidan laughed, "Looks like you were wrong Kisame."

Kisame gave him an evil glare before looking back up at Skye. 'She got guts I'll give her that' he thought 'looks like she is definitely a Macey.'

"Ya gonna sit down chick?" Deidara asked her, he was sitting next to Kisame.

Skye took her seat next to Hidan who was still munching on cookies.

Pein leaned over and spoke to hear, "So" he began "you're from the West-side right?"

"Yeah."

"And you went to West-side High?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah I thought so" Pein said "Jay went there to."

Skye froze at the mention of her brothers' name. She looked at Pein straight in the eye.

"You knew him?" she asked.

Pein couldn't help but notice the past tense, which he noted. The others knew what he was doing. As leader of one of the Side gangs, he was seeing which parts of the rumours were true, involving the Maceys'.

Pein nodded. It wasn't actually a lie. Pein did know him. Their gangs had dealings in the past and were on good terms with each other. They respected each other, an emotion which was highly sorted after in the world of gangs.

"Then you should know he's dead then, right?" Skye said as she thought back to that night…..

"_Get the fuck off me!" Skye grunted as she pushed the gang member off her half naked body. As he stumbled on to the floor, she quickly got up trying to only to be grabbed by the gang leader. "Off so soon are we dear?"_

"_Go get a fucking life" she spat back. She knew it wasn't wise to talk back to this guy, what with being in such a vulnerable state. All she was left wearing was her under-wear, the rest of her clothing lay scattered about the alley in rips and shreds and her alone in alleyway with an entire gang was not good odds. She stared into the eyes of the gang leader, whose eyes were filled with lust…… and hatred. Kimimaru tightened his grip on her, twisting her arm. "You and your brother need to know just who runs this side" he said slamming her against the wall. A gasp escaped her lips the she collided with the hard, cold brick, the skin on her back being ripped by the unevenness of the stone._

_Taking out a gun, he walked over to her and placed it under her chin._

"_You know your time is over running this town" he said._

"_Like fuck is it! You don't even know the meaning of the word "gang" you piece of shit" she bit back. She noticed the other gang members tense at the insult to their leader. Kimimaru pushed the gun up higher. "You're in no position to talk back. Look around you. These are MY gang" he said, leaning closer to her face "and now I'm gonna take you," he leaned in further so that his mouth grazed her ear as he spoke "and then I'm gonna kill you"._

_Her eyes widened at the threat. Fuck it wasn't a threat. It was a fucking promise and she new it. Struggling against his strength, she tried to break free from his grasp. "You ain't going anywhere."_

_Slamming her into the wall again he lifted her up by her throat with his right hand, while using his left hand to undo his trousers. In his eyes this wasn't about getting pleasure. That was just a bonus. No, this… was about ownership._

_Ripping her knickers to one side he thrust into her. Skye screamed in agony at the feeling, while he smirked knowing all to well what he just took from her._

_Tears now started to roll down her face as her back was slammed into the wall over and over again. He pounded into her relentlessly, satisfaction now starting to take over. The feeling for Skye remained unbearable. The agony seared through her body like bolts of lightening numbing her every time he thrust._

_Just as her world was about to go black, she fell to the floor, to be caught by one of her own gang members and best friend Shane who cradled her as if his life depended on it. She looked up to see Jay, her brother, arm out in the shape of a fist, with Kimimaru lying in the floor clutching his face._

_The next part happened all so quickly. The gang members of Jays' gang advanced on those of Kimimaru'. Raping his sister was not something Jay was about to let go lightly, and his gang members felt the same way. He ran towards Kimimaru with the intent to kill, while his gang kept those of Kimimarus' busy._

_Two lives were lost that night. Jonathon who died later on in the E.R from loss off blood and multiple stab wounds, and Jay, who lost his life by the hand of Kimimaru, who shot him in the head._

Skye was brought back to present day by the sound of talking in the canteen. She was now very much aware of the others staring at her but kept her focus on Pein. She wasn't stupid. She knew what he was doing, and she knew that this lot was a gang, and (being in gangs most of her life) she new that Pein was their leader. He gave off that vibe, that let everyone know he was superior, but if anyone was to disrespect his gang in anyway……. They'd be dead. Standing up, she mumbled an excuse and walked out the canteen not wanting to be around anyone. The others looked at Pein, who nodded.

"All the rumours are true then".

Skye stood on the roof of the school, her hair blowing in the wind. A breeze filled the air, and she crossed her arms and shivered. A soft "hey" drew her attention behind her. She smiled at Deidara, "Hi"

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm all right like"

"You sure?"

Skye nodded. They stood in silence, letting the wind blow through their hair. Deidara turned to study Skye's face. Her eyes glistened in the sun, the pools of green and blue glimmering in the light. Her hair whipped around wildly, adding to her attraction. He should not be feeling like this, 'for fucks' sake you've only just met her' he thought to himself.

He felt sad as he remembered the rumours he had heard, the violence, the murder….. The rape. It pained Deidara to know that Skye had lost what is most precious to a girl, especially at her age. Her purity. Not that he saw her as impure or anything; he just knew what it meant for her.

Deidara gave an inward sigh; he was way to soft considering he was in a gang. He looked away back towards the view.

"The guys were worried about you" he said.

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

"Well when one of our friends is upset… believe it or not… we do tend to worry."

Skye laughed. It was true. Even though people might see gangsters as evil non-feeling human beings they had just as much emotion (if not more) as everyone else.

The atmosphere lightened as Skye had a smirk on her face.

"What you smirking at?" Deidara asked a sly smirk on his face now to.

"Dei… have you recently been for a piss?" Skye asked.

Deidara nearly fell off the building. What type of question was that?! "Yeah" he answered "why?"

Skye's smirk broke into a huge grin. "…. Ya boxers are caught in your zipper." Deidara looked down quickly to see that what she was saying was true. "Aw fuck, man." Sky laughed at him as he blushed and pulled up his zipper.

"You're a douche aye." She said.

"Oh butt…. I ain't the one with detention, un."

"Aww man!! Did you have to remind me?"

Deidara laughed. "C'mon chick lets' go see the others."

Pein and the rest of the gang were talking about what had just happened. Hidan looked as if he was about to blow his top.

"But if all the rumours were true then that means-"

"She got raped" Itachi finished for him.

"By the Sound gang." Sasori finished for Itachi.

"Those fuckers. I never did like them." Hidan spat. In his eyes girls were meant to be treated with respect, and not treated like animals without feelings. He clenched his fist and brought it down with a bang on the table.

Kisame sighed. He knew what Hidan was thinking. Hell, they all knew what Hidan was thinking, and they thought it to.

"So" Itachi said breaking the silence "now that we know its true what do we do about it?"

"It's obvious isn't it? We protect her." Sasori said.

Deidara and Skye walked back to canteen, and sat in their original spaces.

"She okay?" Sasori mouthed to Deidara.

"Yeah she's fine" he mouthed back.

Hidan said he needed to pee and walked away from the table. The gigantic bag of cookies suddenly came to Skye's attention.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed "are they all for him?"

"Yep. He's a greedy bastard, un." Deidara said shaking his head (a/n: it rhymed lol)

"I wonder if he'll notice if I nick one." Skye said fiddling in the bag, just as she out it into her mouth, Hidan came back.

"Yo wha-"he snatched up the bag and examined it closely. "WHO THE FUCK ATE ONE OF MY COOKIES?"

The table of 7 now had the attention of every person in the canteen.

Hidan slowly turned towards Skye who was munching ever so slowly.

Hidan leaned over his head next to Skyes'.

"Skye? Did you eat my cookie?"

"Muhmuh" Skye said shaking her head. Hidan leaned in even closer.

"I'll give you a hundred pound if you whistle right now."

Skye rolled her eyes, and silently whistled spraying cookie crumbs over the table. She then bowed her head.

"I knew it!! Why you little-." Hidan stopped. Shit he thought to himself. Was she crying? Skye was producing what sounded like sobs, from underneath her hair. Little did he know, she was actually laughing.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" Hidan said rushing over behind her and hugging hair. Skye lifted her head to face the other bewildered boys. Her face broke into a grin to show them she was messing about. Hidan snapped his head up and looked at Skye who quickly bowed her head back down.

The others smirked at the scene. Hidan being nice was not something you see every day.

The rest of day flew by in a blur of classes and bells. The final bell signalled that it was time to go home. For Skye however it was time for detention.

"Urghhh" she groaned outwardly.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked.

"She got detention with Oroachimaru" Hidan said.

"Wow…. I feel for ya" Kisame comforted her.

"I feel for me to" she said. "Well I am off to detention" she said grabbing her bag "I'll see you tomorrow guys" she said walking off.

Once again this gave Deidara a lush view of her ass, and once again he couldn't stop him self from looking. Which triggered, you guessed it, I small cough from Hidan.

"Oh shut up, un." Deidara groaned.

"What? I ain't saying anything" Hidan said smirking.

"Good, un." Deidara said, and with that the gang walked off home.

Detention was in a word boring. After cleaning up the Tic-Tac's Skye was forced to do 50 lines saying "I must not be Insolent".

After she was done Oroachimaru let her go home.

"Hey Jo" she called as she walked through the door.

"Hey hon. how was your day?"

"Booger-face!! You're back!" Jamie cheered.

Skye sighed fondly and shut the front door.

**Yay! Another chapter done!!! WOOP-WOOP!!**

**Now I'm back in school *cries* and I got my A-levels to focus on *cries again* I'll try and update every week most likely Sunday.**

**That's' my lazy day see.**

**Hidan: Hah. You're lazy everyday!!**

**Me: *nodding* it's true**

**Hidan: anyway read and review, she'll love you**

**Me: MORE RHYMING!**

**Hidan: *sighs* save me Jashin.**


	4. Episode 2: trouble in art

**Hey guys, btw I forgot to tell you that you should think of chapters more like episodes with each episode lasting a few episodes.**

**I'll tell you when it's a new episode btw.**

***New Episode***

Chapter 4

The next day at school, Skye walked over to her locker and started arranging it according to that day's schedule. Skye jumped when she turned around to see a boy who looked to be about her age standing right next to her. "Hi" he said.

"Hi" she replied closing her locker. "Can I help you?"  
"Yeah actually, I couldn't help but noticing that you're new and wondered if you needed someone to show you around?"

Skye was about to reply when he said

"And after we could go back to mine, and I could show you a good time." (A/n: guess wa? More rhyming lol).

Skye face frowned at the insinuation. She was about to decline his obnoxious offer when two people showed up behind her.

"Hidan, you hearing this?" Deidara asked turning to Hidan.

"Yeah looks like someone's trying to make a move… and not a very good one." Hidan said scowling at the boy.

"Yeah, she's out of your league, un. Now back off!"

The boy gave evils' to the two boys. He then looked at Skye who just gave a sarcastic wave.

When he didn't budge Hidan stepped forward, "Maybe we didn't make ourselves clear before... move… OR I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!" The boy gave a small whimper and made a dash for it.

"Fuck, did you see him then. He shit himself." Skye said pointing to the boy now running around the corner.

"I have that effect" Hidan said, placing his hands on his hips and going into a super-hero pose. "I…am… MUSCLE-MAN." He said now flexing his muscles. Deidara looked at his friend and sweat dropped.

Skye stood staring at Hidan who was still flexing his muscles.

"Yo Muscle-Man" she said "carry my books" and shoved her books into his stomach causing him to double over, and then walking off towards Reg. as the bell rang.

"Dude… you had that coming." Deidara said looking pithily at Hidan.

*****

The bell rang signalling that it was time for break. Skye made her way over to the guys who were on the field playing rugby.

"Yo, Skye" Kisame shouted over "catch" and chucked the ball over to Skye. Skye watched the ball land at her feet. She looked at it. Blinked. Then looked up at Kisame.

"Yeah umm- I don't think so" she said. Deidara jogged over to her and picked up the ball. "What you don't play rugby?" he asked.

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

She looked over at Kisame.

"I might break a nail" she said sarcastically waggling her fingers at him. Kisame laughed, and Skye sat down on the grass. She laid back, the sun blinding her so she closed her eyes….

"Heads up!"

SMACK! The ball landed square on Skye head. She shot up giving evil glares to all the boys, who backed away nervously.

"….who chucked that?" she asked.

"Umm-wel

"You see-"

"It was-"

"He threw-"

"WHO CHUCKED THAT?" Skye asked again. Silence.

"It was Pein!" Sasori shouted. Pein gave the most deadly of death glares EVER! Sky got up holding the ball. She looked up at the Pein.

"Well ya ain't getting back now!" She said chucking it in the air and catching it. She was suddenly aware of the stampede running towards her, so Skye… being Skye… decided to run.

"Argh!! Un fair, unfair!" she screamed. She was then tackled to the ground by Deidara, who sat on top of her trying to get the ball out of her arms.

"Tickle her, un!" he shouted.

Sasori stepped over her and started to tickle her.

Squealing she curled into a ball but wouldn't allow the ball to fall from her grasp. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up of the floor.

Hidan then came over and ruffled her hair. The ball instantly dropped to the floor. "Oh butt!" she said "Was there any need?"

"Uh…yeah!" Hidan said. Skye turned and slapped him, who slapped her back. Skye stopped and looked at him. She then back handed him on the arm, which consequently caused him to do the same.

They both stopped and looked at each other. They started slapping each other head on, non-stop, when…

"Oi!" Pein yelled. Both turned to look at him. "What?!" they yelled back at the same time. He jumped backwards. "You're acting like kids!"

"No we are not!"

"Well I'M not" Skye said.

"Well I'M not" mimicked Hidan.

"…Well I'M not"

"Nuh nuh nuh nuh

"Nuh nuh nuh…"

"Uh nuh nuh nuh-"

"You were saying you weren't acting like kids" Pein said. He was greeted by glares from Hidan and Skye.

Deidara sighed. "So chick what you got next?" Hidan perked up the word "chick" and looked for Skye reaction. Her face softened. "Art" she replied.

"Ah you got it with me and Sasori then, un."

"You're an artist?" Sasori asked.

"Well I don't know if I'm any good but I enjoy it."

"Ah…so what do you think true art is?"

A series of groans were heard from the rest of the group. Ignoring this Sasori continued, "Do you think it should be everlasting, or a beautiful flash gone in an instant?"

Skye thought about this for a moment. "Well" she began "I think that true art is something that is beautiful and symbolic to the artist, whatever that maybe. As long as it is art to the artist, then it is true art."

The boys gawked at her. "Yeah that's right." She said "I can be smart." The guys' chuckled and all headed for class when the bell rang.

*****

Skye stepped back from the sculpture of a dragon that she was making. Deidara come up to look at it. "It's good, un." He said. 'Good?' he thought to himself 'it's fucking brilliant.'

"Ah thanks" Skye said. She looked towards her work and bent down moulding the belly of the dragon so it was smoother. Deidara looked at him for a moment. He noticed that she was wearing her apron the wrong way round so that it covered her back-half and not her front-half.

"Why do you wear your apron like that chick?" he asked.

"Coz when I get clay on my hands, I always wipe it on my ass so it just makes more sense to have it on backwards." As she said this she took her hands and wiped them across her backside gently lifting her skirt up a little exposing her tanned thigh. Deidara couldn't stop himself from staring.

Sasori suddenly came up behind him and stopped, acknowledging the scene. "You know she has a face Dei." He whispered in his ear. "Oh shut it."

Sasori walked off back there table followed by Deidara. "So?" Sasori asked.

"So?" Deidara repeated. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You gonna talk to her?"

"About what, un."

Sasori smacked his forehead. He slowly brought his hand down to see Deidara staring at Skye again. 'Oh for gods' sake' he thought to himself. He looked at Deidara. He smacked him upside on the head.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Oh please?! Could you want her more?" he asked pointing at Skye.

"I don't WANT her yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH, UN."

"So if she came up to you right now lied down on the table and said she wanted you, you would decline?"

Deidara looked at him. Then looked at Skye. Then looked at the table. He imagined the scene all very clearly in his head. Skye walking over and lying on the table, pulling up her skirt and saying those words…. Fuck.

Deidara looked down. 'Shit' he thought to himself 'THAT ain't going away anytime soon.' He put his head in his hands.

"What's the matter?" Sasori asked leaning over and seeing Deidaras' slight problem. "Hah, oops"

"Yeah…thanks a lot man."

Over at Skyes' table she had just finished the tail off her dragon, and had turned around to get some more water. A sudden crack made her head spin round to see that some boy- SOME STUPID ARROGANT DEAD LITTLE BOY!!!- had just broken off her tail.

"You" she said pointing at him "are so dead."

"Watcha gonna do girly?" He asked her.

"Ya really want to see?"

"Hell yeah."

Grabbing a handful of clay she threw her arm back ready to throw it only to be caught by Deidara. "You really don't want to do that chick."

"And why not?"

"Coz –oooof" Deidara was stopped in mid sentence by the ball of clay chucked at his head from the boy. He turned to look at Skye. "On second thoughts'" he said "he's all yours."

Throwing back her arm she lobbed the clay at the boy, who ducked, and instead it hit the teacher in the back off the head. The entire class gasped. 'Fuck' Skye thought to herself.

"Who threw that?" the teacher asked.

No-one answered. They all knew who had done it, but were too scared to say, from the looks they were getting of Sasori, daring them to grass her up.

The teachers' eyes scanned the class room. There was only one person with clay in there hand now.

"Dewy!" The teacher screamed at the boy who had broken Skyes' tail "After school Detention!"

"What? It weren't even-"

"Don't make it worse for yourself boy! My office after school!"

Dewy turned around to glare at Deidara and Skye who were absolutely pissing themselves.

"High five Dei," Skye said Deidara brought up his hand to meet Skye, who clasped it and continued laughing. Sasori watched the scene from his table and smiled to himself. 'I bet Dei is happy with that' he thought to himself'.

*****

Itachi sighed as he sat down for maths. He hated maths. He didn't even know why he selected it. The bell had just gone signalling fourth period, meaning Kisame should be joining him any minute now. As he looked he saw his friend walking towards him his usual grin plastered on him face. "Well someone's happy today" Itachi stated.

Just then Dewy came storming in chucked his bag at his desk and slumped in his seat. "It's obvious who ain't though" Kisame said.

"What's the matter with you?" one of Dewys' friends asked, who went by the name of Taylor.

"The fucking new girl."

That caught Itachi's and Kisames' attention. They looked up to the boy in front of them silently wishing he would go on.

"What did she do?" another friend of Dewys' asked, who was called Riley.

"The fucking bitch got me detention."

"How?"

"She threw clay in art, and I got the fucking blame."

"Ooh tamping." Riley said.

"Still though" Taylor said "you gotta give it to the girl she's hot."

Kisames' temper started rising, his hand now clutching his pen. Itachi scowled at the trio in front him. He did not like where this conversation was going.

"I don't give two shits if she's fucking hot, I'll beat the fucking shit into her."

"Okay that's fine" Riley said "Just let me shag her first."

The pen in Kisames' hand now snapped at his words. Itachi on the other hand was thinking of Dewys' words more than anything. Dewy, Taylor and Riley were also in a gang, and he new that Dewy liked to get his revenge. 'Shit' Itachi thought 'I don't think we've heard the last of this.'

**End of this chapter.. but the EPISODE IS STILL CONTINUING UNTIL I SAY END OF EPISODE!!!**

**Just making sure you got it.**

**Anyway read and review!! Please!**


	5. Episode 2 part 2

**Next part is here!! Hidan!!**

**Hidan: She doesn't nothing but her own characters, okay?**

Episode 2 part 2

During lunch Sasori and Hidan were in the toilets, as Hidan decided he needed to pee. "So", Sasori began "what do you think of Dei and Skye?"

"If I weren't peeing… I'd come over there and give you a hug."

"Lush."

"So you see it to then?" Hidan asked.

"Hell yeah… he had a bonk on over her in art." Hidan laughed so hard at this he nearly lost his aim. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" He turned around slightly to face Sasori, unfortunately showing Sasori a little bit more than he wanted to see "So-"

"Dude! Come on! You gotta re-arrange!"

"Oh. My bad. So you think he's gonna talk to her?"

"Nah I already asked him."

"He's a fucking dweeb aye."

"I know."

"Mind you… she ain't much better."

"What do you expect? Their both blondes-"

"You'd better not be talking about me, un." Deidara said slamming the door of the toilets open. Hidan almost jumped out of his skin, causing a slight spray.

"Shit! Fucking knock you ass!" He said doing up his zipper and facing Deidara.

"What are you doing here Dei?" Sasori asked.

"Isn't it obvious going for a piss, un."

"So anyway Dei," Hidan began "We were just talking and-"

"Urgh", Deidara groaned.

"What?"

"I hate it when you guys talk un."

"Well yeah, anyway I heard-"SLAM! The door once again slammed open with Kisame at the entrance.

"Argh!" Deidara screamed, spraying pee everywhere. "Don't do that you dipshit!" Hidan looked at him. "Not very nice is it?" He asked a grin on his face. Deidara sighed doing his zipper up. Sasori noticed the urgency and stress in Kisame.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Kisame just looked at them "You guys better come outside…now."

*****

Outside in the courtyard pupils were now flocked around certain gang. Pein looked as if he was going to explode, while Itachi had a protective arm around Skyes' shoulders. In front of Skye, stood Dewy, Taylor, and Riley and the rest of their gang. Dewy took a step forward to Pein.

"You should teach your bitch some respect." He said "or she's gonna get it."

"Back the fuck off her!" Itachi barked his grip becoming stronger bringing Skye closer to him.

"And what of I don't?" Dewy asked turning to Itachi.

"We'll fucking kill you" answered Pein, taking the words right out off Itachi's mouth. Dewy looked at the leader of Akatsuki. He turned to look at Skye who was still being held by Itachi.

"The fuck you looking at?" She challenged.

"You know you're not half bad? If I didn't hate you so much I might even consider fucki-"

"You really don't want to finish that sentence" Pein said advancing towards him. All the Akatsuki knew what an emotional thing that was for Skye, and even though she could handle herself physically, they weren't about to see her go through that again. The rest of the Akatsuki members had now come up behind Pein observing the scene.

"The fuck is going on?" Hidan asked.

"I'm about to teach your bitch some manners."

His fist flew out towards Skye. The fist suddenly stopped in front of her head. She looked to see that Deidara had caught his fist. The rest of Dewys gang members advanced towards Deidara who punched Dewy knocking him back. Itachi quickly moved Skye back behind himself and the rest of the gang, who could clearly see what was about to happen.

Dewy got up and threw a fist at Deidara who advanced back. He was suddenly caught by Sasori holding back his arms and pulling him back. The same was happening to Dewy with Riley holding him back and dragging him to his gang.

"Deidara!" Sasori shouted "You can't do this here! Not in school Dei." Deidara pulled away from him and looked towards Skye. Her jaw was clenched as she scowled at Dewy.

"Now you know" Pein said "If you mess with one of us, you mess with us all." Dewy scowled at Deidara and rubbed his jaw still saw from the punch. "You're gonna pay for that" he said.

"You wanna fucking go?" Deidara yelled pushing his way past Sasori, "Come on then! I'll fucking take you now!" Dewy pushed his way past Riley. Skye now got in between them.

"Enough" she said breaking them apart. "Hey!" She now had hold of Deidara arms, Kisame got involved and pushed Dewy back with full force. As Taylor went to punch Kisame Itachi stepped in and blocked it. Dewy ran back at Deidara, punching him square in the jaw. He then grabbed Skye by her collar.

"You'd better watch your back bitch," then lowering his head down to look her in the eye he said "I'll make you scream." She was dragged back down to the floor, by Hidan who put his arms around her shoulders.

Kisame stepped forward, with Sasori "I think you'll find" Sasori said "that her back is watched well enough."

Dewy turned to Pein. "You're the leader," he said "I want his settled." Pein thought this through for a moment. If they didn't settle this Skye could be in danger, but if they settled it she could be in danger. He looked to his gang for their opinion. He knew they were up for it but that wasn't the issue. The issue was is it what's best? He looked at Skye. Skye looked him in the eyes, and nodded. That confirmed it.

"Fine" he said.

Dewy just smirked. "The old bridge at nine," he said and just walked away, the rest of his gang following him. The 7 members of Akatsuki watched them walk away. Pein then turned to Skye.

"I take your coming too then?"

"You seriously think I won't come. Like you said "You mess with one of us you mess us all." It's not like I haven't been in gang fights before you know." She said looking at the rest of Akatsuki. 'True' Deidara thought 'she is a Macey, and she did come from the West-side'.

"And what are you going to do if anyone gets to close?" Hidan asked.

Skye turned a grin on her face "I kick them in the balls" Skye said smirking.

"That's my girl" he said ruffling her hair. "Ah! You want me to ruffle you hair?" she asked patting down the now fluffy locks.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"HAH! You can't anyway!"

Skye just looked at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"You're too short!" Hidan burst out laughing as Skye just looked down at herself realizing what he said was true. 'Shit' she thought to herself. She then had and idea. She looked at Deidara smiling.

"No" he said.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Awww pretty please?" she said. She looked at him with the most adoring puppy dog eyes he had every seen. He sighed. "Fine" he said, "hop on."

Skye jumped on Deidaras' back so that she was now level with Hidan.

"Oh shit!" Hidan said.

"Yeah "oh shit" your dead now!"

Hidan suddenly ran away from her. "Oi you pussy get back here!" She yelled after him. She then spoke to Deidara.

"Deidara... you know you love me?"

"What?" he asked.

"…. AFTER HIM!" She yelled pointing at Hidan, who was leaving a trail off dust after him.

The rest of the Akatsuki watched as Deidara gave Skye a piggy-back ride after Hidan. 'He'll never change' Sasori thought to himself.

"Wow…. So tonight," Kisame began "what's the plan?"

"I think Deidara wants to take care off Dewy himself, so he can handle that."

"What of Riley?"

"What about him?"

"From what we heard in maths" Itachi said "he's wants something from her."

"Wants something?" Sasori asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh… wants something."

"Yeah."

"We just don't let any of Dewys gang go near her." Pein said.

"Do we let her fight?" Kisame asked.

"To be honest, I don't think we'll have the choice."

*****

Skye observed her self in the mirror, as she got ready for the "meeting." She wore black combats; with a tight white vest t-shirt with a red hoodie coming to her navel which zipped up at the front. She then got her material fingerless gloves with holes in for the knuckles from the drawer. Hearing the blare of the car horn outside her house she quickly, grabbed her gear and ran down the stairs.

"Skye?" Jo called from the living room. 'Shit' Skye thought to herself. She was hoping to avoid this.

"Where're you going?"

"Just out" she relied casually.

"Your not fighting are you?"

"Pah! Me? Fighting? Never! Okay bye Jo!"

Jo sighed as the door slammed shut. She social workers had warned her about Skye's "habits" they had called them, Jo sighed again. "Let's just hope she doesn't get hurt."

*****

The head light's of a car pulled up by the old bridge, followed by another. Skye, Pein, Itachi and Kisame stepped put of the first car while Hidan, Sasori and Deidara stepped out of the other.

They stood there leaning on the cars' in silence when a knife came whizzing by Peins' head.

"Well they don't waste their time." Skye said.

"You got that right" Kisame said taking his position beside Skye. Dewy immediately came up to Deidara, and punching him in the jaw, which was retaliated to by Sasori, who blocked Taylor from joining in the pair's fight, by punching him.

"A bit unfair don't you think? Two going on to one" Sasori asked him.

"I think it's unfair for you that you're fighting me." He said, and then made a swing at him.

By now all hell had broken loose, and both gangs were involved in a fight with each other. Suddenly Skye stopped as she saw Dewy take something out his pocket. 'Shit'.

"Dei knife!" She yelled over the chaos. Deidara heard her call in time dodge the blade swinging before his abdomen.

Her yelling meant that her focus wasn't on her fight, and so she got a blow to the head by Riley which sent her backwards colliding to the wall, sliding on the floor. "Skye!" Dewy realized Deidaras' weakness. Punching him hard in the gut so that Deidara was now fighting other members of the gang, Dewy started walking towards Skye.

Her head was now foggy from the blow, and she barely saw Riley now walking up to her. The only thing that made her move from her spot on the floor was the object the figure had in his hand. "Shit!" Skye moved to the side as the object stabbed the wall beside her. Still on the floor she balanced her weight on to her hands and kicked her Rileys' legs from under him. From his position on the ground, the Riley stabbed at Skye who rolled away from him. She saw Hidan get slammed against one of the cars, who managed to get out of the attackers grasp by grabbing his neck and throwing him. Her attention was then drawn back to her situation as she now realized to figures was walking towards her. Riley threw a punch at her, and as she dodged who she recognized to be Dewy twisted her arm behind her and pinned her to the wall face first. Skye grunted as he tightened his grip on her delicate arm. He brought his face close to hers and whispered "I know you've been here before." Fear flooded Skyes' face as he bought a small blade from his pocket, bringing it to the bottom her spine. "I told you I'd make you scream."

Pain flooded through Skye as the small blade sliced across her back. She screamed at the feeling. "Skye!" Deidara shouted over the noise as he witnessed this scene. Pein had now also seen what happened. He quickly scoped the surrounding scene. "Sasori" he yelled, who was closest to Skye.

"On it!" Sasori yelled back, he quickly took a knife and stabbed his Taylor in the hand causing him enough pain so that he wouldn't be a bother.

Sasori started to run over, as he heard yet another scream from Skye.

Skye know felt on the verge of passing out. She felt the cold silver piercing her flesh once again. "Skye!" She looked up to see Sasori running towards her. This caused Dewy to take his attention of off Skye and turn to Sasori who was running towards him with the intent to kill. Skye noticed his hesitation, and with all the strength she could muster she elbowed in the stomach winding him, releasing his grip on her arm. She then quickly, whipped around taking a small dagger out of her pocket and sliced his upper arm. She stumbled back against the wall as Sasori caught her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's only a scratch. I'll be fine." The sound of a gun shot caught there attention, as they saw Dewy who had recovered from his wound tothe arm, standing there a gun in his hand.

Deidara was on the floor a bullet wound in his leg.

"Deidara!" Skye scrambled to her feet along with Sasori, who ran to help him. Skye was grabbed by Dewy who still had the gun in his hand.

"I ain't done with you bitch." He sneered. He was suddenly whacked across the head with the handle of a gun by Kisame.

"Now that's not very nice", he said to Dewy who was groaning on the floor.

Pein seeing the chaos that had now erupted made a decision. He was not like Dewy. He put the lives of his gang members before the reputation of the gang, and right now they could be in danger. Looking at Deidara who was getting helped up by Itachi he had come to his decision.

"Move out!" He yelled.

Hidan got in one of the cars while Itachi and Sasori quickly got Deidara in to the other. Sasori turned around to give a blow to Dewy who had ran towards Deidara, gun still in his hand. Slamming the door Itachi stepped on it. Hidan opened the door, without stopping the car for Pein to jump in they then kept the door open and swung round to get Kisame and Skye, who hopped in.

"Let's teach these pricks a lesson" Hidan said putting his foot down and headed towards Dewy who jumped out of the way of the car just in time.

Skyes' mobile started ringing. Caller I.D showed it was Sasori. Flipping it open she answered.

"How is he?"

"He's doing okay. The bullet didn't go into the tissue it went straight threw the side of his leg, so- hang he wants to speak to you."

"Hello?" Deidara was now at the other end of the line.

"Oh my god Dei. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine chick, don't worry about me, how about you?"

Skye temporarily forgot what he was referring to. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Chick, you got sliced at ." Deidara said.

"Oh fuck yeah," she said turning around to look at her back. "I forgot about that." Deidara chuckled at the other end of the line, while Skye turned around to look at her wound.

"Shit… it ain't nice to look at like but its okay." She answered. "When did that happen?" Pein asked suddenly who saw what she was looking at in the mirror.

"Fuck that's deep!" Kisame exclaimed who was sitting next to Skye. "Guys, it's really not that deep. It's fine- oh okay" Skye spoke into the phone.

"Hey Pein? Itachi wants to know what's happening now."

Pein replied, "Tell him we're going to mine."

**another ending!! The third part of the episode will be here soon!!!**


	6. Episode 2 part 3

**Here is part 3…**

Episode 2 part 3

Deidara limped his way from the car towards Peins' house with the help of Sasori; all the while his thoughts could not stop thinking of Skye. He turned behind him to see Skye walking along side Kisame, who was supporting her.

Once inside Pein immediately sent Sasori to help Skye with her "wound". Skye sighed. "Can you not call it a wound please?" She asked "it sounds like I'm dying or something." Pein just laughed and shooed her into the kitchen Sasori following her. While Skye took a seat on one of the bar stools Sasori got a bowl of water and a damp cloth.

Skye flinched as the water came into contact with her lower back. "Is the temperature okay?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Skye swallowed as she felt the water slowly wipe away the blood every now and then dripping into the wound.

"Shit" Sasori mumbled. As most of the blood cleared away, just how deep the wound was soon became apparent. It was a good 2 cm not to mention it was jagged.

'That must have fucking killed her' he thought as he gently kept on wiping. He looked up, to Skye had tears staining her face. At first he thought it was from the pain, and then he realized what it really was.

"It's not your fault" he said "Dei getting shot". Skye gasped and looked at Sasori. Sasori met her eyes for a moment. She then sighed and looked away.

"I shouldn't have taken my attention of Dewy" she said. Sasori carried on wiping her wound. "It could have been a lot worse" he told her. He stopped for a brief moment and studied her face. Worry was etched all over her delicate features. "You're worried about him" he stated. Skye stayed silent. Sasori sighed and carried on. "He's changed you know" he said "since he met you." Skye turned and gave him a puzzled look. "For the better" he added. "He used to be snappy and harsh but now he's got…" he quickly racked his brain for the right word.

"Softer." Skye finished for him. She couldn't imaging the sweet, caring Deidara being snappy or harsh. Sasori nodded. Suddenly they heard shouting come from within the living room.

"For fuck sake keep still you pussy!" Itachi yelled.

"Get away from me with that thing!" Deidara yelled back.

"Come here!"

"No!"

"COME HERE!"

"NO!"

Crashing suddenly came from the living room, "Argh! Itachi! NO-no-Help!! -Shit- ARGH!" Deidara yelled. More crashing and banging… followed by silence. Itachi then walked in to the kitchen fiddling with a needle in his hand. "Now THAT wasn't easy." He said to the two who were laughing quietly.

"You're done babe." Sasori said, gently mopping up the last of the blood. The wound had now stopped bleeding, and he had placed a bandage/plaster on the top to prevent it from getting infected.

"Thank you." She said and helped him put away the equipment. Sasori looked to Itachi who was still smirking at the fact he got stick a needle in Deidara. Sasori laughed.

"Who would have thought that Deidara; was afraid of needles?!" He said.

"I know" Itachi replied "the guy is a pussy."

Deidara suddenly shouted from the living room "I can hear you!"

"What are you gonna do pussy?" Itachi yelled back.

"If I could walk, I'd come in there and pummel the SHIT INTO YOU, UN!"

The three in the kitchen couldn't help but laugh. "Come on in the living the room" he said "the guys are wondering how you are" he said to Skye.

In the living room, Deidara was lying on one of the settees, with Hidan and Kisame on another and Pein standing by the window. Itachi took a seat on the edge of the sofa where Hidan and Kisame were sitting; And Sasori went and stood by the head of his friend. Skye sat by Deidaras' feet pulling her feet onto the settee, so that he had more room.

Kisame caught Skyes' eye "you okay?" he mouthed. Skye nodded. Kisame quickly turned to Hidan to inform him. Hidan gave Skye a smile, and she returned it. She then turned to look at Deidara. She couldn't see the bullet wound as there was now plaster covering it. She watched him wince in pain, as he moved his leg. She felt a pang of guilt, as she watched try to get comfortable. She brought her knees to her chin. She suddenly felt a nudge in her side. Deidara looked at her concern all over his face "You okay chick?" he asked quietly. "Yeah" she said a small smile on her lips. Pein then turned from the window, and so no one noticed that Deidara had taken Skyes' hand in his own.

"I think we learnt tonight that gangs on the South-side are changing," he said. "They care about their reputation and that's it. With this in mind I want all you of to be especially careful, when in confrontation."

Itachi spoke up, "But if gangs only want rep. then won't they want more challenges?"

Pein nodded. "As each gang builds there rep. each gang will feel more threatened. We are no exception."

Silence filled the air in the room. Skye knew what this meant. "Won't the other Sides get involved?" she asked.

"This could easy get city wide," Pein said "As it is our gang got enough respect, but people will challenge that. North, East and West-side will get involved in the uproar."

It was Kisames' turn to speak "So you're basically saying we need to keep our status if we don't want to get pummelled."

"Basically…yeah."

"I say we start by beating Dewy and his crew." Hidan said. Skye smirked and looked to Deidara who was also smirking.

"Yeah no one gets to shoot my pussy and get away with it" Itachi said.

Deidaras' smirked vanished. "Hey!" The rest of the group laughed at his childish remark. It now came to Sasoris' attention that Deidara was still holding Skyes hand.

"So Skye do you need a ride home?" Kisame asked.

Skye checked her watch. 'SHIT' she thought. "Uh yeah please."

"Right come on then. See ya guys" Kisame got up and said goodbye to the guys, Itachi taking his place. Skye slid of the settee, giving Deidaras' hand a small squeeze before she went.

"Bye guys." The guys waved them off, and then they heard the front door slam.

Deidara was instantly met with a knowing look from Sasori who had taken Skye place. Sasori raised and eyebrow at Deidara as he looked at him. "What?"

Sasori raised his eyebrow higher. "You know what." He stated.

"Don't' give me that look un."

"What?" Hidan piped up.

"Nothing" Deidara said giving Sasori a warning look. Sasori rolled his and looked at Hidan who mouthed "Skye?" Sasori grinned and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Ah" Hidan smirked and looked at Deidara. Itachi and Pein sat there looking from one to the other slowly sussing out the situation. They looked at each other a plan already forming.

"So!" Itachi said "… isn't Skye a fine piece of ass!" Pein spluttered, while Hidan tried to catch his breathe. Sasori looked shocked then got what Itachi was trying to do. 'Oh no' Sasori thought 'don't' fall for it Dei.'

"WHAT THE FUCK UN!" Deidara shouted.

Sasori sighed. 'He fell for it'.

He couldn't help but sneak a peak at Deidara who was fuming, literally. You could practically see the steam coming from his ears. Sasori smirked as he caught Hidan's eye, who decided to join in.

"You don't think she's hot?" Hidan asked innocently.

Deidaras eye twitched. "She's not a fucking piece of meat un." Then it clicked. Deidaras' lips formed a silent "oh" as he out the pieced together. Itachi had the same thoughts as him when it came to girls, Hidan maybe a bit pervy sometimes but he's not that bad and they all shared the same thought. That girls were meant to be respected, and not treated like meat. They would never talk about Skye like that out of the blue unless… Sasori watched his friend piece the plan together.

Deidara looked at them.

"…you guys are a bunch of dicks."

Laughter erupted around the room. "Oh don't sulk" Pein said. "I'll get Itachi to inject you again."

Itachi gave a devilish grin.

'Fuck' Deidara thought. Deidara legged it out of the room, Itachi behind him another needle in his hand.

The other three laughed, as they heard the Deidara scream from the kitchen.

**End of episode. Episode 3 will begin shortly. **


	7. Episode 3: The Weekend

**Hey hey! Here is Episode 3 the Weekend!!**

**Disclaimer... Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you? I don't look like Green day either just to tell you.**

Episode 4 Part 1

Skye stretched her limbs as she woke up on Saturday. She yawned happily, and slid out of bed. For pyjamas all she was a "Frankie say Relax" T shirt and boxers which happened to be batman today. . She traipsed down stairs lazily.

"Hey Jo." She said as she walked into the living room. Her eyes still half asleep she curled into a ball on the settee.

"Umm Skye" Jo said to her. "We have visitors."

Skye looked at the other settee, her eyes still only half open. Sasori and Deidara were sitting on the other settee looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey Sasori, her Dei." She said snuggling back down. Her eyes suddenly flew open. She looked slowly towards the two who just kept on looking at her smirks on there faces.

"OH SHIT!"

In one swift movement Skye had lobbed herself over the back of settee and was running for the stairs, leaving a smiling pair of boys and a stressed out foster mum in the living room.

"Now that she knows you're here give her about 5 minutes to get ready" Jo said to the boys. "Saturday is normally her "sleep all day" day." She explained.

"We understand." Sasori said. "It's just when she didn't answer her phone we got worried." Jo nodded. Upstairs a lot of stumbling could be heard followed by the sound of the hairdryer.

"That was quick" Deidara said. Jo laughed. "So when did you two meet Skye?" She asked.

"Her first day" Deidara replied "yeah she couldn't work her locker." Jo smiled at them both. She really liked these guys. They seemed nice and smart. Surely they couldn't be involved in gangs. Could they?

Just then Skye came running down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. Her long hair was loose and she was wearing; dark blue boyfriend fit denim jeans with a pink cropped t-shirt, with the print of a black tie on. She had a pink star belly bar the same colour as her t-shirt and a black chocker, with black bangles on her right wrist and her watch on the other. Quickly grabbing her black converse she slid them on.

"You ready?" She asked the guys. Both nodded.

"So are you sleeping in or out tonight Skye?" Jo asked. Skye looked at the two who just shrugged. "I dunno. I might be in but if I'm not don't get worried."

Just then Jamie came running up to Skye. "Booger-face! Where are you going?" Skye stared at him. If Jo or the guys weren't there she would have killed him there and then. "I'm going out with these two" she said pointing at Deidara and Sasori. Jamie stared at both of them, his eyes moving from one to the other. His eyes locked on Deidara.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jamie asked pointing a finger at Deidara.

Skye made a move to pummel Jamie.

"Okay here we go" Jo said whisking Jamie away into the kitchen before he could cause more damage. Deidara looked in a daze; his eyes still pinned on the spot where Jamie once stood.

"Dei?" Sasori asked, waving his arm in front of his friend. "DEI?!"

Skye came and looked at him. "He okay?" She asked. She went on tip toes and looked him right in the face. He still didn't' move.

"DEIDARA!" She yelled.

Deidara jumped backwards lifting his arms in front of him. "Argh!" he yelled. "What was that for?"

"You were in a complete daze." Sasori answered. Skye was at the front door now. "You guys coming?" she asked. They both nodded and made there way towards the door, pausing to get their shoes on. As they bent down Sasori whispered "and I think I know why."

They both stood up Sasori walking past Deidara. Deidara bore evils into his back. "I could beat you to a pulp you know." He said.

"Whatever."

*****

"Hey! Where you been at?" Pein yelled across the park to the three now approaching him and the others.

"Yeah sorry, but SOMEONE slept in". Sasori said looking at Skye.

"Hey, don't hate on me cause I like my beauty sleep." She replied.

Sasori and Deidara went to join the game of rugby the rest of the boys were currently playing.

"Keep that ball AWAY from me" she shouted across the field to them.

"I think Skye should have a game." Kisame said smirking. "What do you think?"

"Ha!" Deidara laughed. "I think she can't play rugby to save her life."

Skye gave him an evil glare. "Oh you think yeah?"

"Yeah" Deidara challenged. The two stared at each other for moment; a tumble weed blew across the field in between them. "Wow…" Pein said "Intense."

Suddenly Skye darted towards Deidara and swiped the ball from him, "Ha!" she said. "Let's get three on three going en" Hidan said going towards Skye. Itachi joined them. "Yeah come on Skye" he said "show em what you're made off."

"I'm actually with Dei on this," Kisame stated.

"I'll ref" Pein said, taking a step back. "The lamp post and that tree or the lines okay?" he said. Thinking through his position which was currently in the middle of the pitch, he moved away from it. He really didn't want to get caught up in this. It would be better if he just stood back and watched

Skye, Itachi and Hidan fanned out, Skye chucking it to Itachi as they went. Running towards the lamppost he got cut of by Kisame, and so he quickly passed the ball to Hidan, before Kisame tackled him to the ground. Hidan finished the length of the pitch to the lamppost getting the first point.

"Woohoo!" Hidan leaped for joy as Skye ran up and high-fived him. Deidara stared at her, and she poked out her tongue at him.

Getting back into position Deidara, Kisame and Sasori started with the ball this time. Kisame chucked the ball to Sasori but Skye intercepted it, running towards the lamppost. Deidara suddenly popped out and tackled her to the floor, while pinning her to the ground they fought for the ball.

"HELP!" She screamed across to her team mates who watched with great amusement. She wrapped her arms around the ball, refusing to let go with Deidara doing the same so that his arms went through hers.

"Oh butt! I'll hit you in the balls now!" Skye yelled, causing laughs from the others who were now running to help their team members. Deidara suddenly had an idea.

"Hey look ICE CREAM!" He said pointing towards nothing.

Distracted Skye looked behind her "WHERE?" she yelled excitedly. Deidara popped the ball out of her arms. "Ha to slow," he said holding the ball out. A little to long. Just as he was about to pass to Sasori when Skye jumped on him, knocking him to the floor. Pinning him down so that she was on top this time she took the ball from his reach. "Ha... To cocky!" She said grinning. "Hey Itachi!" she yelled and chucked the ball to him.

Deidara looked up at Skye who was still pinning him down. The sun hit her face, giving her skin a radiant glow and a gleam in her eyes. She looked back down at Deidara. It was as if she could read his thoughts. The air suddenly grew really quiet and quite awkward. Hidan broke the silence.

"Oh guys!" He yelled "another time yeah?" He was met by glares from the two who got out of their awkward position. Snatching the ball from Hidan, Skye gave him a death glare.

_Oh you know it's true _he mouthed to her.

Skye rolled her eyes in response, but couldn't resist smirking. Sasori had managed to swipe the ball of Itachi through out all of this and so know the score was 1-1.

"42!" Skye yelled "71!" Hidan and Itachi gave her really weird looks.

"The fuck?!" Itachi asked.

"What? They do that in rugby don't they?"

"Ummm no Skye. That's American football."

"Oh."

Hidan laughed.

"You're a fucking dweeb!"

"Hey, you're no better now get your ass out there so we can beat these fuckers!"

"Sir Yes, sir!" Hidan joked before running towards the others. The ball was now back onto the pitch. Kisame passed it Deidara, with Sasori running behind him.

"I saw you earlier" Sasori said to Deidara.

"What did you see?"

"You and Skye."

"Oh piss off,"

Sasori smirked. "You had a moment." Deidara stopped and turned around.

"WHA-OOOF!" he was cut off when Hidan tackled him to the floor.

"Ouch" Sasori said, "That gotta hurt."

"Hey man!" Hidan shouted. "How are you?"

"Get off me man!" Deidara shouted. They started play fighting, and then Kisame yelled "PILE ON!" jumping on them.

Manic broke out as everyone started legging it towards the two still play fighting on the floor.

Pein jumped on them, followed by Sasori and Skye.

"WEEEEEEE" Itachi yelled and joined in. The group giggled and laughed away the next 5 minutes, Itachi got back off on jumped back on causing groans from the lump in the middle of the field.

"Oooof! Guys you're killing me, un!" Deidara shouted still on the bottom.

"Bounce!" Pein yelled. Skye was pissing herself by this time, with the tears streaming down her face. "God" she said "you guys are so childish. You wouldn't think you were like 17 odd."

"You only live once chick" Deidara managed say between the guys now bouncing on him.

"I need a fag." Hidan stated, trying to make his way out of the pile.

"Hidan!" Skye said getting up with him.

"What?"

"That's bad for you."

"So?"

Skye sighed in annoyance. The rest of the gang had now come over.

"Give us one, un." Deidara said. Hidan held out the packet for him. Skyes face dropped. "You to?"

"Yeah chick. Like I said you only live once."

"But that's stupid!"

"Why?"

"It's cancerous for starters!"

"Aw chick. You worried about me?" Deidara teased. Skye just huffed. She looked at Deidara who started to light the cigarette. She quickly swiped it. "Ha!" She said.

"Oh! No fair." Deidara yelled.

Skye smirked. "So what would you do if I did this?" Skye slowly brought the cigarette up to her lips. Little did the guys know that Skye used to be quite a heavy smoker so she knew how to breathe on the cigarette without inhaling any of the fumes, but before she could bring the cigarette to her lips it was slapped out her hands by Deidara. "You ain't starting, un." He said. Skye eyebrows rose a bit. She stared at the cigarette on the floor.

"…mature." She said. Then sparks started to come from the cigarette, lighting a small batch of grass on fire.

"Fuck man!" Hidan said "it's on fire!"

"Yes thank you for pointing out something we wouldn't have noticed on our own!" Sasori said "you're a real benefit to have."

"Hey it's the pigs" Pein said nodding his head over to the right. The gang turned to see a police car turn up.

"Fuck."

"Someone sit on it!" Skye said.

"What?!" Kisame asked.

"Kisame sit on it!"

"What?! Hell no, I ain't sitting on that!"

"Sit on it!"

"No!"

"Sit on it!"

"Jesus Christ!" Itachi said and plonked his arse on the flames. The rest of group stared at him.

"Hey kids", the police man walked over "is everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah." Answered Pein. The police man gave a questioning at Itachi, who was squirming from the flames now burning his arse.

"Oh him" Skye said "yeah he's ummm he uh-umm… got prostate issues."

The group gave Skye a "WTF" look, with Itachi mouthing "prostate!!!".

"Hmmm" the policeman looked suspiciously at them "okay then" he said and walked away. When the policeman was far enough away Itachi jumped up rubbing my arse, running around in circled screaming "ARGH! MY ASS! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" The rest of the group crippled themselves laughing at the sight.

He then stormed over to Skye. "I got prostate issues?!" he yelled.

"What? It was the best I could come up with!"

"Dude… that's fucked up" Hidan said

"Well I didn't see you coming up with anything better smart arse!"

"Guys!" Pein yelled over them "quiet a second." He was listening to the policeman who was now talking into his radio.

"Yeah we got a couple of kids down the park" he said "gonna need back up. Looks like they're a gang."

"Gonna need backup" Hidan mimicked on a squeaky voice "looks like they're a gang."

"I know, who the fuck does he think he is?" Kisame asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I don't want to be grounded the rest of my life" Skye said.

"Yep I'm with you." Sasori said.

"All those in favour of legging it to the car say aye!" Pein said.

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"GO!" Kisame yelled running towards the cars.

"Time to bolt chick" Deidara said taking Skye's hand.

"They're on the move" the policeman said into his radio "back up now!"

The gang laughed as they ran to the cars, with Hidan Deidara Skye and Kisame jumping into one and Sasori Pein and Itachi in the other. Putting the roofs down on both cars, they saw that the backup had arrived.

The skid of tyres rang through the park as the two cars drove off. They heard the sound of sirens chasing after them.

"There after us man." Hidan shouted so that both cars could here him.

Itachi pulled up along side, Kisame who were both driving.

"Again" Sasori said who was sitting in the back "thank you for pointing out something we couldn't notice on our own!"

"Let's get some tune-age on!" Skye said.

"At a time like this?" Pein asked, from the front of the other car.

Itachi swerved the car away from the others to avoid crashing an on coming car.

"Fuck yeah!" was the reply he got.

Skye got up and leant over to the front.

"Hey man!" Deidara said who was sitting in the back with Skye "get your ass out off my face!"

"Oh you love it!"

Deidara was stumped. "Ha ha! She got you there man!" Hidan said laughing, who was in the front with Kisame. Skye rifled through Kisames CD's.

"OH MY GOD! CLASSIC!" She shouted.

"Better not be anything girly now" Hidan said.

Skye ignored his comment and started fiddling with the radio still standing up arse in the air.

"Cause when you're getting chased by the police the obvious thing is to stand up in the car" Sasori said.

Suddenly more cars turned up behind them so that they were being pursued by 5 police cars, still flashing their lights.

"Man, will they ever quit?" Itachi asked looking in his mirror.

"Hey Itachi" Kisame called out to him.

"What?"

"EAT MY DUST!" Kisame revved the engine and sped up, just as Skye turned on the radio.

Green day "Know your Enemy" came bursting out the speakers.

"Oooh good choice chick" Deidara said.

"I know" She said and then she started to sing along.

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

She and Deidara leaned in and sang:

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Hidan and Kisame joined in:_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

Itachi had sped up and was beside them once again, and they all joined in singing:

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_Violence is an energy_

_Against the enemy_

_Violence is an energy_

_Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honour to obey_

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul

Then Skye, stood up:

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

Before Deidara pulled her down.

"Sit down you ass" he said.

She collapsed on to him giggling.

"They're still on us" Pein said looking behind him.

Kisame looked at the lights coming up in front of him and Itachi. They were about to turn red meaning that the cars would be crossing in front of them.

"Itachi!" He yelled "Make a break for the lights!"

Itachi looked at the lights and nodded. Both cars revved, speeding forward zooming through the lights as they turned red causing beeps from the other cars. The police cars that were following them got stuck behind the traffic, which blocked the road.

"WAAHOO" Kisame yelled. He high-fived Hidan, and then they sped towards Peins house.

**Part two will be here shortly!**


	8. Episode 3 part 2

**I'm back with part two!!!**

**You should know by now that i don't own naruto**

Episode 3 part 2

Skye watched, eyebrow raised, as Itachi and Kisame ran up the drive rasing eachother to see who could get to Peins' house first.

"I win!" Itachi yelled.

"You cheated!" Kisame accused.

"I did not cheat!"

"Yes you do you always cheat-"

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"DO-"

"Are they always like this?" Skye asked Deidara who got out of the car beside her. "Pretty much" Deidara said nodding his head. The two carried on bickering unaware that everyone else had walked into the house.

"DON'T- HEY! WAIT FOR US!" Itachi yelled pushing Kisame out of the way.

In the living room Skye curled up on the settee as usual when Kisame and Itachi came bargeing in slapping each other. They suddenly noticed there was only one seat left on the settee next to Sasori.

They looked at each other. Silence surrounded the room. They suddenly leapt for the seat, both trying to squish in.

"Oooof- JESUS! Get your ass out of my face!" Sasori said slapping Itachi. Itachi slid his way in between Sasori and Kisame, forcing Kisame off of the settee.

"Oh butt" he said "that ain't even funny."

"I find it funny"

"Oh for gods' sake" Pein said standing up "Kisame have my seat, I'm off to get some food."

"I'll help you" Skye said getting up and following him into the kitchen.

She watched as Pein got out 5 big packets of crisps and 5 big bags cookies out, and two packets of Oreo's. He then went to the fridge and got out two big bottles of Coke and then got the phone and ordered four large pizzas.

"Jesus" Skye said her jaw dropped "you got enough food there?"

"Have you seen these guys eat?" He asked. "It's a wonder that their not obese. Guarantee you when all this is gone someone will say "I'm hungry."

Skye laughed and helped carry in the stuff.

"But can you see my point?" Hidan asked Sasori who rolled his eyes.

"About what?" Skye asked.

"You don't wanna go there chick." Deidara said moving up so she could sit down.

"Hidan is wondering why the prostate is up a guy's ass when God didn't want them to be gay." Itachi said.

Skye stared at Itachi. Then turned to Hidan. She looked at Deidara. Then to Sasori. She breathed in…

"What's a prostate?"

Kisame slapped his forehead. "You've done it now." He looked at Itachi. "Ya wanna take this one?"

Itachi sighed. "The prostate is like a guy's G-spot. You touch they cum. Simple as."

Skye's mouth formed a silent "oh".

"So why is it up the ass then?" She asked.

"Thank you!" Hidan said. "There is no point to it! It's just tempting people!"

"Unless the Devil put it there." Deidara piped up.

"Why would the Devil put it there?" Sasori asked.

"For fun?"

"Yeah but God wouldn't let him do that." Kisame said shaking his head.

Itachi scoffed. "God wouldn't let him do that." Itachi he mimicked shaking his head. "Like he'd have a choice! The Devil's the Devil; he can do what he wants."

"Yeah but God is like… well he's God. He made the Devil."

"Well that was stupid. Why'd he do that for?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know. To make life interesting." Deidara said.

"Do they hear themselves?" Sasori asked Pein quietly. They had been silently observing the conversation between the 5.

"I got it!" Skye shouted. "God put it there!"

"How do you know that?" Pein said. "I think it was the Devil."

"No listen-"

"I'm with Pein" Itachi said.

"Listen! It's like the story of Adam and Eve!"

The guys looked at her questionably. "The fuck?" Hidan shouted.

"How'd you come up with that chick?" Deidara said laughing at her.

"How is this like Adam and Eve?" Sasori asked. "It's fucking anal not stealing fruit!"

Skye rolled her eyes, while the others giggled. "Yeah but God put the apple there to tempt Eve, so he put the G-spot thing up your asses to tempt men!" Skye said obviously chuffed with her assessment. "I'm so smart!"

"Congratulations." Sasori said. "You have just found the world's weirdest theory."

"So God put a G-spot up our asses to try and make us turn gay?" Hidan asked.

"No, to tempt you into becoming gay."

"Same diff."

Silence had now filled the room once again. "Guys?" Itachi broke it. "Did we just have that conversation?"

Everyone started laughing, now that they looked back it now it was a really weird conversation to have.

"Pass the bag of cookies?" Hidan asked. Deidara leant forward and chucked the bag over.

"So what we do now?" Pein asked.

They all looked out of the window; it had just started to rain causing sighs around the room.

"We should play TWISTER!" Skye shouted jumping from her seat. Kisame jumped up excitedly as well "OH MY GOD YEAH!"

They both jumped up and down with each other. Pein sighed. There was no getting out of this one now.

"I'll go get the stuff."

*****

Half hour later they were well into the game. Sasori sat spinning the thing while Deidara, Skye, Itachi, Hidan and Kisame played. Pein refused to play despite protests from the rest of the group.

"Okay… Hidan right foot yellow." Sasori said. Hidan twisted around so that he got his foot on the yellow. He was now facing down on all fours his ass in the air. Behind him was Kisame in the same position, his ass facing Hidan's. Skye was underneath Hidan who had lifted himself up so she could do the fucked position. Skye was in a crouch on the floor both feet on green and one hand on green the other on red. Itachi was criss-crossed on himself his left arm going under his right leg and his left arm going under his right leg, and Deidara was next to Skye his right arm going over her so that it reached red and his left foot on yellow and right foot on green with his right on green to, on the other side of the mat.

Hidan moved and bumped Kisames ass with his own.

"Oh butt, can you not please?" He said.

"Oh fuck off" Hidan said and full on pushed him. Regaining his balance Kisame pushed him back.

"Guys!" Skye shouted "Can we not? You ain't making it easier."

Sasori coughed. "Right" he said "Skye" he spun the thing "Right foot red."

"You fuckin' kidding?"

"Nope"

She sighed and swung her foot to red. Now both her right foot and hand where on red and her left foot and hand where on green which were opposite each other.

"Oh we are having fun now" Sasori said smirking. Deidaras turn next. He looked at Pein, who smirked, and spun the thing. It landed on right hand green, but why would he say that? That would be no fun.

"Deidara" he said "right foot blue." This meant that Deidara legs would be in between Skye both of them facing each other with Deidara on top. 'Effective' Deidara thought.

Deidara looked at him evilly. He knew what he had just done. Sasori returned the stare and raised his eyebrows playfully smirking. He knew Deidara couldn't say anything, not in front of Skye. Hidan looked under his legs and gave Itachi and Kisame a smirk which they returned, and they all looked back to Deidara. It seemed everyone new what Sasori had done, but with Deidara and Skye thinking the other was oblivious.

Deidara moved his leg with his other one between Skyes. 'God' he thought to himself 'please don't let me get a hard on.'

As if reading his thoughts Hidan tapped him on the shoulder. Deidara looked up to see a smirking Hidan.

"Having fun down there?" He asked.

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Okay then" Sasori said "Kisame right hand red"

"It's on red."

"No it ain't"

"Yes it is!"

"Kisame" Pein said "That's your left."

"Oh right. My bad." He twisted his body, and managed to get his right hand on red.

"Itachi" Sasori spun the thing; Itachi's right foot was currently on blue "right foot green!"

"Argh! Like hell can I do that!"

"Oh don't be such a pussy" Hidan said.

"Can you hurry up?!" Kisame said "I'm in pain here!"

"Yeah and I'm losing control!" Deidara whispered to Hidan, loud enough so Sasori and Pein could hear. Sasori burst out laughing followed by Pein and Hidan.

"What's so funny?" Skye asked. The three cried harder, causing Hidan to bump his ass into Kisames.

"OII!" Kisame shouted and bumped Hidan back. The two started fighting with there backsides, everyone else either shouting or laughing in the back round.

"What's so fucking funny?!" Skye screamed.

"Can you not scream in my ear?!" Deidara yelled back.

"Would you shut up-", Itachi started.

"Don't tell me to shut up-" Skye started.

"I just did!"

"Don't speak to her like that-"

Skye looked at Deidara."You can shut it to-"

"Yeah" Itachi said "Shut it Blondie-"

She turned to Itachi, "Hey!!! Fuckfa-"

Suddenly Hidan fell over, kicking Kisame legs from under causing him to squash poor Itachi and, himself falling onto Deidara causing him to collapse onto Skye.

Sasori and Pein were now in stitches by this point, hysterically laughing at the 5 who were still bickering.

"This is your fault!" Kisame yelled.

"My fault?!" Hidan shouted.

"It's not his fault!" Said Skye.

"It is his fault-"

"No it's not-"

"Would you all fucking shut up?!" Itachi yelled.

"Your one to talk!" Deidara shouted.

"Oh, so you wanna start to?"

"Fucking, come on!"

The 5 on the floor suddenly started scrapping.

"That's my hair goddamn it!"

"Fucking she-male!

"PUSSY!"

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN GIRLS!"

"YOU ARE A GIRL-"

"I DON'T CARE-"

"SUCK MY BALLS!!!"

A knock at the door. The 5 stopped fighting, and looked at each other…

"…PIZZA!" They yelled. The scrambled off the floor running to the door.

"Move it!"

"Hey stop shoving!"

"Out of the way!"

They all made it to the door Kisame, who was in front, opened it.

"AARGGHH!"

They all fell through the opened door, landing on the floor. Pein came up behind them.

"How much?" he asked the delivery man, ignoring the 5 now groaning in pain on the floor.

"45.95."

Pein gave him the money. The pizza delivery man walked off. Pein looked at the others on the floor.

"When you're ready." He said and walked back in the house.

**I'm ending it there for now. Sorry about the randomness and the conversation about the prostate is actually a real conversation I had with my mates, some of who are gay :D. Good times :D**


	9. Episode 3 part 3

**Hi, yep i haven't done this story in ages but i ran out of ideas and their back sooo YAY!!!!! Thank you to the people who reviewed and added to favs btw**** means a lot...**

**Disclaimer... why bother... i asked if i could have naruto... apparently i don't have the money **

Episode 3 Part 3

The seven teenagers sat there, their tummies satisfied from the filling pizzas. Just as a silence had settled between them... Itachi belched.

"BUUURRRRRPPPP" a look of horror formed on his own face. "Oh" he said bringing his hand to cover his mouth. "I must apologise."

"Fuck me that was loud" Hidan said.

"Yeah", Skye said "I didn't think you were capable of that!"

"I don't think any of us did" Pein said turning to give Itachi a shocked look. "So what to do now?"

Itachi piped up "I say i stab-"

"NO!" Deidara beat him to it. Itachi gave him an odd look.

"You don't even know what i-"

"NO!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"I"-

"NO!"

"OH STOP BEING A PMS-ING BITCH! YOU DON'T EVEN NO WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!"

"YES I DO!"

"What then, oh so mighty great one?" Itachi joked asking Deidara.

"You was gonna say "i say i stab my pussy with a needle again."

"...okay... so you DID know what i was gonna say." Deidara rolled his eyes. He looked over at Kisame who was staring at him.

"WHAT?!"

"You did act like a pms-ing bitch then." He said.

"Yeah that's right, pick on the blonde." Deidara said half joking. Pein chuckled munching a banana smirking.

"You guys are-" Deidara stopped as a banana hit him on the head "OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" He stood to see a smirking Pein now banana-less. He then pointed at Pein, Kisame and Itachi "THIS IS WAR!"

Sasori and Hidan looked at each other, debating on whether to take the piss further...they knew they shouldn't... but fuck it...they couldn't resist.

"THIS IS SPARTA!!!" They both yelled with funny looks on their faces. Skye burst out laughing, receiving a hurt look of Deidara "oh I'm sorry Dei but that was hysterical!" She said still laughing. Even Deidara had to smirk it was really funny...in an unfair way, according to him.

"Well I'm hungry" Skye said leaning over to the table to grab a cookie "wait-what?! Where the fuck has the all food gone?!" She shouted looking at all the empty wrappers and boxes on the table. Pein gave a knowing smirk.

"Told you it would go" he said.

Skye sighed and stood up. "I will be back" she said heading to the kitchen to find some food.

"Hey guys", Hidan, who had a grin on his face, asked the group when she was out of the room. "Do you think she scares easy?"

When Skye was satisfied with her little plate of cookies she walked back into the living room to find it dark.

_What the fuck? _ "Guys?" She asked. Unfortunately for her she didn't know where the light switch was. She groped through the darkness and set her plate on the table. As she turned around a shadowy figure jumped at her from nowhere.

"RAAARGGH" it screamed.

THUMP!!! Skye reacted on reflex hand flying out and punched whoever it was in the face. The lights came on and Hidan was rolling on the floor in pain clutching his face. Sasori was on the floor laughing his head off joined by Deidara and Kisame. Skye was clutching her sides trying to breathe. They had never expected her to do that... but that was actually funnier.

"HAHAHAHA EPIC FAIL!!!" Kisame shouted through his laughter.

"Oh my god, i never expected that!" Itachi said still bewildered at Hidan for going down so easily.

"I'm sorry Hidan!" Skye cried through laughter. Hidans' hands were still clutching his face, but he was now still.

"......... You're dead" he mumbled. He got up trying to steady himself, to be caught by Pein. His eyes went crossed and he looked at Skye.

"Oooooh fuck" she said. Hidan started walking towards her, his arms out stumbling across the floor.

"Fuck, stay away from me man" Skye said backing up. Hidan quickly regained his balance and sight, and now ran towards her. "Come here, let me ruffle your fucking hair" he yelled.

"Leave my hair out of it!" Skye quickly hopped over the settee and ran behind Deidara. She popped her head over his shoulder and grinned at Hidan giving him a little wave.

"HIYA!" she said the grin still plastered on her face. Hidan looked at Deidara. "Deidara... unless you would like a beating i suggest you move."

Itachi looked at Deidara and walked over beside him. "This is Sparta!" he said plainly. Sasori slapped his forehead when Deidara looked at him expectantly. _Damn him for being my best friend._

He got up and walked to the other side of Deidara. Skye started jumping up and down "ha-ha yeah try and get through this bitch" she said to Hidan, teasing him.

Hidan looked at Pein and Kisame. He gave a small cough. Itachi smirked when Kisame didn't move. He knew what would get him mad. "Don't blame you for not getting involved" he said "you know I'd kick your ass." Kisame's face dropped. _Oh no he didn't._

"This is war Uchiha" he said getting up and joining Hidan. He and Hidan looked at Pein who sighed and reluctantly walked over to them. He looked at Skye who was still bouncing up and down trying to see over Deidara shoulders.

"Heya Skye, how are you?" He asked.

"Hey not bad thanks you?" She said still bouncing.

"Hey Skye", Sasori said to her "your fraternizing with the enemy." Just then a banana came flying at him courtesy of Pein.

Sasori s-l-o-w-l-y turned around to face Pein, who was smirking. "Oh...... it's sooo on." He jumped at Pein, and knocked him on the table were Skye's cookies were knocking them on the floor. She... was... fuming. Needless to say, this went to Hidans advantage.

"TROJANS ATTACK" he shouted referring to Kisame and Pein. (a/n: in case you haven't noticed Hidan Kisame and Pein are Trojans and the rest are the Spartans).

Itachi, Deidara and Skye immediately ran opposite ways. Deidara ran up the stairs followed by Hidan, Itachi ran in the kitchen and Skye went to try and save what was left of her cookies which were now squished on the floor, Pein and Sasori fighting on top of them.

Itachi ran into the kitchen followed closely by Kisame. Itachi ran around the one side of the kitchen table and faced Kisame. They eyed each other closely. Itachi ran left then dodged back right, trying to confuse Kisame, which he did. While running to his right Kisame noticed Itachi ran the other way, turned his body to other way but unfortunately his feet didn't follow, causing him to fall. Itachi jumped over him and into the living room.

Skye was wrestling on the floor with Sasori and Pein. "FUCK OFF MY GOD DAMN COOKIES!" she screamed. Itachi jumped over the fighting trio, just as Kisame jumped and grabbed him by the legs bringing them both down in a heap on top of Skye, Sasori and Pein, who didn't seem to notice.

Just then Hidan came running down the stairs closely followed by Deidara who was chasing him with a toilet brush.

"Yeah who's running now?!" he shouted down the stairs after him. He suddenly stopped. The brush fell out of his hand. "Shit".

Hidan was standing by the coffee table a can of whipped cream in his hand.

".......RARGH!!"

"ARRRGHHHHH!!!"

Deidara bolted the other way back up the stairs Hidan chasing after him. Skye now getting her cookies ran after them leaving Kisame fighting Itachi and Sasori hitting Pein across the head with a banana.

Hidan heard Skye running up the stairs behind them. He suddenly stopped when he saw a sleeping bag in the corner of the hallway. (a/n: i fell for this lol) He quickly got himself in crouched at the bottom thought folding the top of the sleeping over him so that at first glance it looked empty.

Skye ran down the hall. She screamed when Hidan jumped out of nowhere. "SHIT!" Her cookies went flying across in all directions as she turned and ran the other way, tripping over her feet. If she'd turned around she would have seen a very funny sight of Hidan hopping after her stuck in the sleeping bag. However despite the fact he was in a sleeping bag he was gaining. She flew down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to look up at Hidan who had decided against hopping down the stairs.

Suddenly Deidara popped up behind Hidan and pushed him. Hidan went flying down the stairs on his arse only hitting two steps on the way down before flying from the stairs completely and hitting the door at the bottom. Now.... I don't know if you have ever witnessed this but let me say it's hysterical.

Silence entered the room as Hidan hit the floor. Even Sasori put the banana down. All eyes were on Hidan.

"......HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Not able to take it anymore Deidara burst out laughing setting a chain off around the room, everyone in tears at Hidan.

"It always happens to you doesn't it Hid?" Itachi said, tears rolling down his face. Deidara ran down the stairs and sat on Hidan who replied with a groan.

Headlights outside the window made the gang quieten down. It was dark outside now so they easily see them through the curtains. They slowly crept past the window. Hidan sat up and looked at Deidara who gave him a "what the hell is that?" look. Skye frowned at the window following the lights. The lights died out leaving the seven teenagers puzzled and slightly on edge.

A knock at the door suddenly caught their attention. Another knock caused Deidara to get up and quickly help up Hidan from the floor in front of the door. Both stood there staring at the door. "Should we open it?" Deidara mouthed to Pein. Pein shook his head. He had no idea what was going on so he would chose the safest options to keep everyone safe.

The flame of a match could be seen through the frosted glass of the door. Rustling of the letter box was heard soon after. What happened next caught everyone of guard.

Pein heart raced as a lit firework was shoved through the letter box. "EVERYONE OUT THE BACK! NOW!" He ordered.

"Come on!" Hidan grabbed Deidara by his sleeve and pulled him away from the screeching firework burning the floor. The group ran into the kitchen, leaving the screeching firework in the living room. Kisame shut the kitchen door behind them, as Pein opened the back door. A sudden silence stopped everyone.

"OUT!" Pein shouted just as a loud whistling could be heard from the living room. A gigantic ball of fire filled the house as everyone ran into the back garden only to be pushed down by the force of the explosion. Rubble flew through the air landing all around the teenagers who were lying on the floor.

They all got up slowly, coughing from the impact. They stood and stared at the house burning in flames. The roof collapsed causing sparks to fly at them. They stood in silence until a scream from another house behind them made them turn round.

"Oh my God." Skye whispered genuinely shocked by what she saw.

Houses stood burning just as Peins' did, undoubtedly caused by a firework. Screams and cries could be heard echoing across the neighbourhood. A see a blue lights now swam across the streets. The gang turned and looked at each other. They all turned to look at Pein who stood there staring at the abyss of burning houses.

"So... it seems like it's started."

**Oooooh dramatic ending I know!!! Please read and review and I'll love you****!!!**


	10. Episode 4: Reclaiming Territory

**Episode 4 is here ****woohoo!!! I'm on a roll!!! Again thankyou to people who reviewed i love ya :) **

**btw Shibo26 that is how you spell reviewers lol :)**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: fuck it... IM REBELLING!!!!!!**

Episode 4 Part 1

_Skye stood in the pouring rain, rain drops running down her delicate face. She stood facing Deidara, both of them staring at each other not moving despite the rain. Deidara could feel the rain dripping down his head. He stared intently at Skye her eyes fiery with passion. Deidara dropped his gaze and looked back up to see Skye walking slowly towards him. Deidara copied her and slowly walked towards her their paces even._

_They stopped as they came within inches of each other. Skye was breathing heavily, as Deidara brought his hand to her head and cupped her face. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back eagerly, giving him entrance to her mouth. The kiss intensified as she brought her hands up and ran them through his hair, as he brought his hands down to her waist moving slowly further down. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist as he supported her underneath her thighs, never breaking the kiss. Skye moaned into his mouth, as he brought her closer still to his body._

"_Skye...."_

"Skye", Deidara moaned in his sleep waking himself up. He shot up in bed and banged his head on something hard.

"OWWW FUCK!" Deidara held his head and opened his one eye. "Oh no fucking way!"

Sasori sat smirking at the bottom of his bed, frying pan in his hand. "What are you doing here?" Deidara asked him getting up.

"Your mother sent me to wake you up...you know ready for that little thing called SCHOOL!"

"Urgh" the intense dream made Deidara dread seeing Skye. He got up and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Sasori stood leaning against the wall next to the door outside the bathroom.

"So whatcha dream about?" He called.

The door opened. Deidara popped his head out. "Nothing" he said slamming the door after him again.

"You sure?"

The door opened "Yes, un".

"Do ya want to talk about it?"

The door opened again "No, un."

Sasori chuckled "You can't fight it Dei. You love her!"

A series of smashing could be heard from within the bathroom. CRASH! BANG! BOOM! Sasori laughed outside the bathroom.

The door swung open revealing a very pissed looking Deidara. "I...do not... love her, un."

"...then why you got morning glory?" Sasori asked.

Deidara slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face. "For fucks' sake." He looked at Sasori. "Why?"

Sasori smiled "its love." Deidara rolled his eyes, as Sasori drew a heart in the air with his fingers.

"Come on we got school".

* * *

Pein parked the car and Itachi Kisame and Skye got out shutting the doors behind them.

"WOOHOO!" The screeching of tires could be heard coming through the gates.

The group sighed. "Hidans got his licence then" Kisame said. Hidan came screeching round the corner heading for the group.

"ARGH! IT'S COMING!" The group shouted as they dived for the floor. Hidan came to a stop next to Peins car.

The group stood up giving Hidan evils. "Are you TRYING to kill us?" Itachi accused.

"Seriously how the hell did you get a licence?" Skye yelled pointing a finger at Hidan. He walked over and ruffled her hair.

"Do ya really want to know?" He asked giving her a sly smirk. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Forget i asked."

"That's what i thought", he said as the bell rang. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Skye walked to lessons while Pein waited for Deidara and Sasori. Another car came screeching through the gates. Deidara and Sasori got out and walked over to the group.

"Glad you two are here" Pein said addressing both of them.

"Why?" Asked Sasori.

"I want you to go and claim that patch down by the Old Bridge before Dewy and his lot do. Go down during your art lesson" he paused quietly thinking "and take Skye as well."

Deidaras face dropped. _Shit, this is gonna be awkward._

"It'll be easier with three of you there, plus she won't have to think of an excuse to why you not in art." Pein said awnsering his unspoken question.

* * *

Later that day the bell signalling lunch went. The group gathered around their usual table. "What's happening with your house now, Pein?" Skye asked him. It had been three days since the firework incident and no one was sure who had done it.

"Still living with my bro at the moment, but I'll get a new place soon."

"Sasukes gang was hit as well" Itachi said. "His friends' entire house went down." Skye looked at him. "Sasuke?"

"My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Two. Sasuke is the middle one, 16 and Obito is the youngest, 14."

"Obito involved in gangs?"

"Like fuck, I'd kick his ass."

Pein put his head in his hands. "Hidan" he said "can you find out some more information about it?" Hidan was really good at getting people to confess and didn't have much of a conscience, so he didn't really care about beating people up.

"You got it."

The doors to the canteen slammed open. People started whispering as Sasuke Uchiha stormed his way to Itachi. Skye watched this newcomer closely. He was stressed to say the least. Itachi stood up.

"What is it?" He asked.

Sasuke stood in front of him. "Obito." He said.

"What's happened?"

Sasuke looked at the rest of the gang who were watching him with baited breathe. "He's been cornered."

"Where?"

"Outside."

"Let's go." Itachi and Sasuke ran outside to help their brother. The rest of Akatsuki also went after them.

Outside a mini version of Itachi but with shorter hair was pinned up against the wall. Itachi wasted no time. He pulled out a gun straight away.

"Drop him." He said aiming it at the kids' head who was now chocking Obito. He dropped Obito and he ran behind Sasuke, who was standing next to Skye. Skye watched the innocent young boy with bruises round his neck and her blood boiled.

Itachi hadn't moved. "What do ya want, Kankuro. An 18 year old beating a 14 is pathetic don't you think?"

Kankuro looked past Itachi and to Skye. "Haven't seen this one before" he stated clearly un-intimidated by the gun. "She's new" Deidara said.

"Really? Didn't even hear you guys had an initiation." Kankuro said with a smirk. The breathe was knocked out of all the Akatsuki, realizing what he had said, was true. Pein was really worried now. They hadn't even considered the thought of an initiation for Skye. They immediately thought of her as one of them.

"She was blessed in" Kisame said. "We knew her family". _Okay _thought Pein, _not exactly a lie... i did know her brother... Just... an exaggerated truth._

Kankuro didn't look convinced. "Hn." He eyed her up and down "if she was in my gang she'd have been sexed 'd be a hood-rat by now." Skye's face contorted to disgust at the insult. (a/n: a hood-rat is a really disrespected female gang member, who just sleeps with the male gang members and gives them what they want. You get the idea.)

"Good job she ain't in your gang then" Sasuke said. Itachi looked behind at his younger brother. They both had an understanding between them. Though they were in separate gangs the gangs were considered alleys so they would help each other out. He gave him a nod of thanks. Sasuke just nodded back.

"A pity is more like it" a red-headed person stepped out from the shadows. Sasori could have groaned out loud. Instead he settled with a sufficient evil glare. The red-head gave him a curt nod, though nothing could say it was out of respect. More like mocking.

"Sasori."

"Gaara."

"They know each other?" Skye wondered out loud.

"Cousins" Sasuke said. Skye's eyes widened and looked at Deidara. He nodded in confirmation.

"Principle!" Some kid shouted from the school doors.

Because Gaara and his gang weren't actually students they would be in shit if they were caught on the school grounds. "Seems we've got to go" Gaara said still glaring at Sasori.

"So you should" Sasori said.

Before they went Gaara flashed his gang sign using his hands. His right hand made the top half of an S using his thumb and 2nd finger. His left made the bottom half, with his right middle finger facing down to make a D out of the bottom half of the S.

Sasuke turned to Itachi, who was lowering the gun. "I'll get Obito back, and i gotta go see my gang."

"Okay, let me know if anything happens."

"Will do." Sasuke turned and gave Skye a nod before leaving, a sign that showed even though she was female he respected her as another gang member. Skye nodded in return.

"The sign was South-side dragons" Pein said. "An S and D joined." Deidara was looking at Skye.

"Ignore the stupid hood-rat thing, un" he said to her.

"Gaara sees girls as possessions for well... you know" Sasori said shaking his head at his cousins' sexist ways.

"For a good fuck, the stupid fucking prick" Hidan finished for him. Skye couldn't help smirking a bit. "Nice way to put it... so tell me how'd you get your licence?"

"DIFFERENT!" Hidan shouted.

"How?"

"I didn't' take it. She offered" Hidan said with a wink. Pein rolled his eyes. The bell went signalling fourth period.

"Right I'm off to art" Skye said. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other. All of a sudden Skye was picked up as Sasori grabbed her left and Deidara grabbed her right.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!"

"We got business to do chick." Deidara said.

Sasori thanked his lucky stars that Deidara hadn't let his dream interfere with the way he was around Skye, as they walked towards the car.

Pein looked at Itachi. "You think they had anything to do with the fireworks?" Itachi said nothing but gave him a curt nod.

"Hidan" Pein said addressing said boy.

"Yo"

"That favour that i asked you to do? See if you can do it now."

"With pleasure"

"Tell me everything later"

Kisame listened to the conversation. If it was the SD's then their reasons were obvious. They wanted territory, leading to money. Kisame sighed. _Will it ever end?_

**Hey so end of another chapter, go me!! If anything in this chapter confused you just ask and I'll answer**** Read &Review, i love you!!!!**


	11. Episode 4 part 2

**Here is part 2 **

**Disclaimer:... I'm still rebelling.**

Episode 4 Part 2

Hidan stood behind a corner waiting for the SD's to split up. Hidan narrowed his eyes. They seemed to be meeting with associates, giving them drugs to sell. Obviously the associates wouldn't get the money; they were trying to prove they belonged in the gang. Hidan sighed at their stupidity. _Belonging is everything._

The main gang walked off leaving two associates with a stash of drugs. Certain the gang was nowhere around, Hidan walked over to the associates.

"Looks like you got some buddies there." He said. He inwardly scalded the two kids, they couldn't have been older than 14. _Let's show them what their getting into._

The associates turned around to face him. Both were wearing dark green hoodies, one wearing a black baseball cap.

"Who are you?" the one with the cap asked.

"God" Hidan replied.

"We don't take disrespect, so I'd watch your fucking gob."

"Really?" Hidan asked "You think you're getting respect for selling other peoples drugs without profit?" The two boys remained silent. Hidan inwardly cheered. _In your face fuckers._

"Do ya selves a favour." Hidan said "Don't talk back to me." Hidan fought to keep his cool. _For fucks' sake their like 14, I'm 3 years older! SHOW RESPECT FUCKERS!_

The one with the cap took out a knife to show he meant business.

"Fine" Hidan said smirking. "Have it your way."

* * *

Deidara, Sasori and Skye stood back from the wall next to the Old Bridge, shaking their spray cans and admiring their handy work. Skye suddenly spotted something and laughed.

"Hey guys check this out." She said pointing to some writing on the wall. The writing read "Deidara of the Akatsuki got shot here". Clearly written by Dewy and his lot.

"Well," Deidara said clearly unamused. "What do ya say we cover that up, un" he took a black spray can and did a small black cloud over the writing.

Sasori looked to the top of the wall. It was about 9 ft high meaning even with him and Deidara being about 6 ft 4 they still couldn't spray the entire wall. "Guys" he called to Skye and Deidara. They strolled over. "We got a problem."

"Uh-oh" Deidara said, "How we gonna reach that, un?"

They all stood in thought. "I got an idea" Sasori said. He looked at Skye. "Skye... get on Deidaras shoulders." Skye blinked.

"Hell no, you seen how tall he is?" she said.

"Exactly. You'll easily reach it."

"Fuck that, i don't like heights."

Now it was Sasori's turn to blink. "What- IT'S LIKE TWO FUCKING FOOT HIGHER!"

"Don't shout at me." Skye said looking sad "i have a fear of heights".

Deidara chuckled. This girl amused him to know end. She could stand and get sliced at, but face with heights...and she squeals like the girl she is.

Sasori sighed. He suddenly had a thought. "I'll let you drive back to school".

"DONE!" Skye shouted. "Deidara" she clicked and pointed to the floor "down". Sasori gave a satisfied smirk as Deidara kneeled down so she could get on. Once on, Deidara stood up and Sasori chucked a can to Skye.

"If i die I'm coming back to haunt you." She said to Sasori. Unfortunately for Deidara this was in school time, meaning they were wearing their uniform, including Skye who was in a skirt.

Skye inwardly praised herself for wearing boxers and not lacy hot-pants. She would die of embarrassment if Deidara saw her in them. But as it was she chose wisely and was wearing her Pac-man boxers. She then looked down and caught a glimpse down Deidara's shirt which he'd left open for the first few buttons. She watched as his chest muscles flex and un-flex. She bit her lip, and suddenly realized she was meant to be spraying, which she quickly averted her attention to.

Little did she know that Deidara was also having problems of concentrating of his own. Skye's bare thigh was now rubbing against his neck as he held onto her knees, which were covered by the over-knee socks. Her warm, smooth skin sent shivers up his spine he felt her thigh muscles tighten so she could stretch up.

None of this went unnoticed by Sasori much to his amusement. He sat grinning at the pair of idiots oblivious to each other's attraction._ I wonder how long it will be before they realize they both like each other._

Just as a peaceful silence had landed on the atmosphere it was broken.

"What shall we do today ticktarry37? **ICE FISHING!"** Frankie Boyles Scottish accent broke the silence, scaring the living shit into Deidara and Sasori. "Holy shit! What the fuck is that?!" Deidara shouted looking up at Skye.

"Calm down" she said "it's my phone you pussy." She replied.

Sasori gave her a puzzled look. "Babe." He started "who in FUCKS NAME has that as a ring tone?"

Deidara was helping Skye of his shoulders so she could get her phone from her bag. She turned around and looked at Sasori like he was an idiot.

"Me, duh" and walked towards her bag. Deidara looked at Sasori "Well she told you."

"Uh huh".

"Pein wants us to see him when were done" she called over to the other two. "Why?" Deidara asked.

"Wants to talk to us about something." She chucked the phone back in her bag and flung her bag in the car. "I'd say we did well boys" She said looking at the wall "Don't you agree?" They had to agree. It certainly stood out. The once off-whitish stone wall could no longer be seen. The entire wall had been sprayed black with "Akatsuki" written in graffiti style in red across the wall, surrounded by the red outline of a cloud.

"Come one let's head back to school", Deidara said patting Skye on the shoulder. They jumped into the car which had its roof down.

"Sasori" Skye said from the driver's seat reaching behind. "Keys please." Sasori rolled his eyes. She smiled and put them in the ignition. "Thank you" she looked to Deidara who was sitting in the passenger's seat (Sasori was sitting in the back.) "You ready?"

"I should be scared shouldn't i?" Deidara said.

"Yes you should." She started the engine, and revved her foot flat on the pedal zooming on to the main road.

"I knew there was a reason i didn't like this idea, un!" Deidara shouted through the wind. Skye laughed. They were in the city now so she had to slow down a bit driving through the traffic.

"Thank god for that." Sasori said. "Women drivers. Don't hurt my car"

"Excuse me? I'm a better driver than you." Skye said.

She looked in mirror. "Guys" she said "I think we've got a tag along". Deidara remained looking forward. "What one chick?" He asked.

"Green Subaru"

Deidara eyed the car in the rear mirror. It was travelling about two cars behind them in the lane beside them. Sasori was also watching the car in the mirror. A sudden movement caught his eye and he whipped around. Good job he did. A bullet went past his ear and hit Skye's rear mirror.

"SHIT!" She slammed her foot on the pedal, speeding through the traffic, the Subaru hot on her tail. She swerved in and out of vehicles. More bullets were fired. Skye ducked.

"Guys you gotta stop that car!" She said. Sasori stood up in the back and began firing bullets. He ducked back behind his seat when he needed to re-load. Apparently the shooter in the Subaru had to do the same. Deidara took his chance and undid his seatbelt. He stood up and climbed over to the back. He jumped down when the driver stood back up and began shooting. Skye screamed as bullets got closer to her head hitting her mirror.

"NO! MY CAR!" Sasori shouted watching his beloved car getting shot.

"FUCK THE CAR MAN!" Deidara shouted reloading his gun.

More bullets went flying through the air past their heads.

"Shit" Skye said ducking "WILL THIS BITCH EVER QUIT?!" She shouted. Sasori leaned over.

"I bet you regret not letting me drive now huh." He said. She growled at him and swerved the car to the right avoiding a pram. The Subaru had no such concerns leaving the mother grab her baby and jump out of the way.

Deidara and Sasori were now shooting at the car, matching them gun to gun. Skye looked behind her. The Subaru was still in the lane next to them. She had an idea.

"Guys" she yelled "sit down!"

"Why?" Sasori asked still firing.

"JUST SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!" They did as they were told.

"What you doing chick?" Deidara asked.

Skye gave a smirk. "Playing."

She suddenly stopped the car at the speed it was doing skidding to a stop. Deidara and Sasori crashed into the front seats. Skye put the gear into reversed. Deidara and Sasori were flung backwards, back into their seats as Skye revved backwards swerving through the oncoming traffic and past the Subaru that had skidded to a halt. Never stopping Skye changed gear and turned the car around facing the other way, and sped forward.

The Subaru sped up and did a u-turn still chasing them.

"Shit man" Sasori said "they're still coming!"

"Well NAH! YA DON'T SAY!" Skye said sarcastically.

"Hey don't get sarcky with me butt!" Sasori shouted.

"JUST SHOOT THE GOD DAMN THING" Skye shouted as bullets came and hit the dashboard.

Deidara suddenly had an idea. "Skye give me your gun!" Deidara said to Skye. She pulled her gun out of her skirt and handed to Deidara. He quickly loaded and turned to Sasori handing it to him so that he now had two. His own and Skye's. "Whatever you do don't stop shooting!"

Sasori nodded. They both stood Sasori shooting from both guns non-stop. Deidara took aim at the right wheel. He shot and hit it. They both ducked back down. The Subaru hadn't lost its speed and was still firing bullets at them.

"It's still coming!" Skye said, looking behind her. Suddenly her phone rang. Caller I.D showed it was Pein. She picked it up and put between her chin and her shoulder.

"Hey Pein, now's not really a good time" She said. As if to emphasize this a bullet whipped past her ear and clipped her hand on the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" She yelled. Swerving the car as more bullets were fired.

"What the fucks going on?" Pein asked from the other end of the phone. He had now put her on speaker phone so that Itachi, Kisame and Hidan could hear the commotion. Itachi looked at Hidan whose eyes were wide.

"We got a tag-along" they heard Skye say through the phone. "Try and get this number plate."

"Okay what is it?" Pein said, genuinely concerned for their safety as he heard more bullets being fired.

"VH67 BHY" Skye said "VH67 BHY".

"Okay got it".

"Where are you?"

"We're at Itachi's. Are you okay? Where are you?"

An explosion sounded through the phone. On her end Skye had swerved to avoid rubble from a car that had crashed to avoid the Subaru. "GOTTA GO!" she yelled into the phone hanging up and chucking it on the floor, leaving four stricken boys at the other end of the line.

"Skye?! SKYE?!" Pein yelled down the phone. The four looked at each other the same thought running through their head. _Fuck._

In the back of the car Deidara and Sasori had finished re-loading. "Again?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded. They both stood up like before, Sasori shooting non-stop and Deidara aiming for the other front tyre. He shot it as the car began to speed up, causing sparks from the metal scratching on the floor.

"They're done" Deidara said as the green Subaru came to a standstill. Sighing in relief, he slumped down in the back seat Sasori besides him. Skye remained at her speed, and carried on swerving through the traffic. Sasori leaned across the seats to speak to Skye.

"Gotta give it to you" he said "you drove great."

Deidara got up "Yeah you did chick", he said climbing back over to the passenger seat. He saw the damage to the dashboard. _Shit, un. Sasori's gonna have a frenzy when he sees this. It's amazing none of us got hit._

Skye slowed down as she reached the suburbs, driving slowly up the Uchihas drive. Itachi Uchiha was well off as his father was the head of south-side police, something that he wanted to pass on to his son. The family didn't know about Itachi's and Sasukes' gang life. The brothers made sure they kept that on the down-low.

The car came to a halt at the top of the drive where all three teenagers jumped out. "OH MY GOD! LOOK AT MY CAR!" Sasori shouted pointing as his car. He ran over to the front of it where the paint work was scratched and rubbed it leaving Deidara and Skye to sweat drop.

"Who does this to a car?!" Sasori shouted, enraged.

Skye and Deidara looked at each other. "Well to be honest" Deidara said "I think they were aiming at us, un."

Sasori's face dropped. "...you find this funny?"

Skye tried to hide her laughter; while Sasori gave Deidara evil death glares. "Hey don't blame me," Deidara said his hands raised "she was driving" he said pointing at Skye. She turned and slapped him on the arm, and pushed him towards the house.

"Move to the house!" She said.

"You know I'm right though, un" he said giving her a sexy smile. She playfully punched him on the arm.

"Go on" she said smirking, as they headed up the steps to the house. Sasori gave one more sad sigh for his car before joining them.

**Yeah go me *does a dance*. Hard to right this chappie... it got confusing. Anyway read & review and I'll love you!!! **


	12. Episode 4 part 3

**Hey GUYS!!!! Sorry i ain't updated in a while.... okay so i lie.... i updated yesterday **

**Btw DonutMastr Konan will come into later.... SO KEEP READIN **

**Hidan: You gonna do the disclaimer today?**

**Me: NO!**

**Hidan: But-**

**Me: NO!**

**Hidan: Why-**

**Me: NO!**

**Hidan: *sweat drops* I'll do it then.**

**Me: Oh no you won't *jumps on Hidan***

**Hidan: MMMPH! MMMPH!**

**Me: Read the story!! Quick!!! Before he can say it!!!!!**

Episode 4 Part 3

In Itachi's living room the gang members waited with baited breathe for Skye, Sasori and Deidara. They heaved a sigh of relief when they walked through the door unharmed.

"Thank god for that!" Pein said as they walked into the living "What the hell happened?"

"We had a tag-along", Sasori said simply.

"They just come out of nowhere and started shooting" Deidara said flopping on the couch next to Itachi.

"Who was it?" Itachi asked.

"Some bastard in a green Subaru!" Skye said flopping beside Hidan. "A green Subaru?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Why?"

Hidan turned to Pein. "Green is the SD's colour." He said.

"Gaara?" Pein asked. Hidan nodded.

"Whoa now, what we missing?" Sasori asked.

"Hidan took care of some associates for the SD's" Kisame said nodding towards Hidan, who was obviously chuffing with himself. He caught Skye's eye and blew his knuckles. She chuckled.

"What did you learn?" Deidara asked him.

He shrugged. "Not much" he said "Little bastards didn't know much, main intake is drugs but that's about it."

Kisame looked at Itachi. "Tach', wouldn't your brother know more about him? Him being Sasukes age?" Itachi nodded. "I'll get him down here now", he said. "SASUKE!" He called.

"Yeah?" His brother called back. He suddenly came into the living room "What?"

"What do you know of the SD'S?" Itachi asked.

"The SD's? Gaara's gang?"

Itachi nodded. "Yeah"

"A bit. Why?"

"These guys had a tag-along from them today" Itachi said nodding to Skye, Sasori and Deidara. Sasuke looked as Skye. "From Gaara's gang?" He asked.

"So it would seem" she replied.

"Well their main trade is drugs" he said addressing the group "their most known for their sexist views though. There're no girl members at all."

Skye looked shocked. "What?! None at all?"

"Nope, just hood-rats. There's Temari his sister but she stays out of it. Gaara got some girl pregnant couple of weeks ago."

The entire gangs' faces dropped. "Fuck off." Itachi said looking shocked.

"Really" Sasuke said "She's younger than us she's only 15." Kisame turned to Pein. "That's sick." Pein shook his head. Deidara noticed that Skye had become really quiet.

"Does he think he's hard or something yeah?" Kisame asked.

"He's a sadistic prick." Sasuke said. "My mates ran into him the other day and-" he cut off and looked at Itachi "you know Sakura, don't you?" Itachi nodded. Sasuke continued "He beat her to a fucking pulp!"

"Why?" Hidan asked a disgusted look on his face. Girls should not be treated badly in his view. Sure he was a perve, but he was a respectful perve.

"He said that she should learn to kneel when he wants something." Sasuke said sharing Hidans look.

"He sounds like a sadistic bastard of you ask me" Kisame said.

"Leader?" Pein asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke said shaking his head. "Some Shukaku person, but no one's ever seen him."

"Convenient" Kisame said.

Skye sat there barely listening to their conversation, their voices becoming little more than a mumble inside her head. _I can't believe i missed it _she thought._ How can i be so stupid?! _Tears started to well up in her eyes. Deidara noticed. He quickly caught Hidans attention who was sitting next to Skye.

"_What's up?" _He mouthed to him. Hidan shook his head. He gently nudged Skye with his arm. "Babe? You okay?" She suddenly turned to look at him, tears over spilling her eye lids. She stayed looking at him, not breaking eye contact. She finally couldn't bare it anymore. She got up and ran out of the room pushing past Sasuke, quietly sobbing as she went. Deidara immediately got up and ran after her.

The group of very surprised boys looked at each other. "What was that about?" Pein asked. Sasori smacked Hidan upside on the head. "OW!" Hidan yelled. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"What did you do now?" Sasori asked.

"Skye wouldn't cry without a reason" Pein said.

"Skye?" Sasuke asked. He turned to Kisame. "The Macey girl from the rumour?"

Kisame nodded "The one from West-side."

* * *

Skye was standing outside resting her elbows on the garden fence, quietly sobbing into her hands. She suddenly felt strong arms around her shoulders.

"What's the matter chick?" Deidara asked her. He felt her sob more and held her tighter. She inhaled sharply.

"I missed my period Dei." She said quietly. He was first of all confused. _How is that so bad? _Then he pieced it together. _The rape. _It had been 5 weeks since the rape and she's been handling it well considering.

"Shit, un." He whispered quietly. Skye bit her lip as more sobs came out. She turned to face him, her face tear stained, "I don't want a baby like this" she said to him.

"I know babe" He said taking her and hugging her. He was devastated for her. He never knew that seeing her in this much pain could affect him so deeply. But it did. I felt like crying himself. "Whatever you do we'll all be here for you." He said closing his eyes and hugging her. She cried harder still, tears staining his shirt. A sudden vibration in his jeans pocket startled them. His left arm still hugging Skye, he took his phone out. A text from Sasori popped up on screen.

**Whats up wiv skye?**

Deidara sighed. "Sasori wants to know what's the matter chick. Can i tell him?" She nodded. He quickly sent his reply and re-pocketed him phone. A crash from the house told him that Hidan had read his text. He rolled his eyes. _He needs anger management._

* * *

Sasuke ducked as a stool came flying at his head. Sasori sighed. He had just made the mistake of showing Hidan the text from Deidara, saying that she hadn't had a period since the rape.

"I'LL FUCKING RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" Hidan yelled red with rage. Itachi put his head in his hands. The news was shocking. None of them even considered it, and now it worried them to no end. "Hidan calm down" Itachi said.

"FUCK THAT!" Hidan said still yelling. Pein rolled his eyes, and looked at Sasori. "How many weeks is she?" he asked.

Sasori quickly counted in his head. "About 5 I'm guessing." Pein put his head in his hands "oh god" he grumbled to himself. Sasuke piped up "She could get an abortion couldn't she?"

Kisame shook his head. "This is Skye we're talking about" he said "she won't get an abortion." Hidan was now sitting down on the couch next to Sasori, tapping his fingers angrily on the arm rest, looking as if he could murder someone.

"Did the guy who raped her go to prison?" Sasuke asked. Hidan seethed.

"No." He stopped tapping his fingers and clenched his fist. Itachi looked at Sasuke. "He got away with it. The murder too." Hidans hand slammed on the arm rest making everyone jump.

"I fucking hate that guy" he said.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked.

"Kimimaru. Sound gang" Pein said. Sasukes eyes widened. "Fuck" was all he said.

Deidaras head popped around the corner. "I'm driving Skye home okay?" The group nodded.

"Dei?" Itachi asked. "Is she still crying?" Deidara gave a sad nod. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said to everyone before leaving.

Once he was gone Sasori suddenly gasped and bought his hand up to his mouth. "I just realized something" he said. "Skye's carrying the child of the person who murdered her brother."

* * *

Deidara stopped outside Skye's house. They sat in the car for a moment.

"What am i going to do Dei?" She whispered.

"Just don't worry about it. Take a test and we'll go from there" he said sounding stronger than he felt. Skye sighed. "I'd better go in" she said. "See you tomorrow?" Deidara smiled and nodded.

She turned to give him a hug. They embraced neither wanting to let go. Skye finally broke away. "Bye". As she was going out the car door Deidara grabbed her arm.

"Skye it's going to be ok-"

"I know" she interrupted him showing a genuine smile. He smiled back and she got out of the car. She watched Deidara drive away before going into her house.

**Again dramatic i no.... but I PROMISE IT'S GOING TO END GOOD AND HAPPY AND IT'S ALL GOING TO BE OKAY!!! XD **

**you no the drill.... READ & REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU!!!!**


	13. Episode 5: Pregnancy Scare

**Anyway i bet your all like OMFG WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?! I promise you now it's good!!!**

**Disclaimer: I BROUGHT NARUTO!!!........Okay I'm joking BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!!!!**

Episode 5 part 1

Skye was subdued all day at school. She barely ate her food and hardly said a word even when spoken to. The guys were getting really worried now.

"You don't think she's going into a depression?" Hidan asked Itachi in English. Itachi shook his head. "She just sad about it." He replied.

"Ah. Well along as she's _**just **_sad about it then that's fine then" Hidan said sarcastically. Itachi put his head in his hands. "She's getting a test tonight, so she can be sure."

Dewy, who was sitting in front of them, suddenly turned around, butting his nose into the conversation. "Little princess preggers is she?" He mocked, leaning on his chair against Hidan and Itachi's table.

"Fuck off" Hidan said. "Aww poor little baby." Dewy mocked further.

"I said shut the fuck up."

"You know she had it coming. Slag like her. Chopsing me-OOOOOF!" Dewy got interrupted as Hidan stuck his foot under the desk and kicked Dewy's chair from under him causing him to bang his head on their desk. "He did tell you shut up" Itachi said to the groaning Dewy on the floor.

"When's she getting it?" Hidan asked Itachi.

"Tonight after school. I think Peins' taking her down."

"Good. If she is she's gotta keep out of fights." Hidan said concerned.

"I was thinking the exact same thing".

Little did they know that the school was about to get some visitors.

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro followed by their gang members walked into the school gates. Their hoodies hid their guns well. As far as the principle new they were just visiting people. They would easy get away with it.

Across the field Sasuke stood with his friend Naruto and the rest of his gang. "Sasuke" Naruto said a warning in his voice. Sasuke looked up to see Gaara and his gang walking in. "Shit."

He quickly called his brother, praying he would pick up.

"Hello?" Itachi answered the other end of the line.

"Itachi!" Sasuke quickly said into the phone "The SD's are here".

"What?!"

"They've just walked through the gates!"

"Shit. We'll be there now" and his brother hung up. Itachi hung his phone feeling freaked. He quickly grabbed Hidan and ran out of Science, ignoring protests from his teacher. He sent a text to the rest of the Akatsuki telling them the situation and to get their asses to the gates.

In art Skye, Deidara and Sasori got the text. They all looked at each other. "Come on" Sasori said abandoning his painting. Running down the hall they bumped into Kisame and Pein.

"Why are they here?" Kisame asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Deidara replied. They could be coming to cause a shoot out which would be dangerous in the school, especially for non-gang members who are unarmed. _This could get nasty._

* * *

Kankuro had already started trouble at the gates. He now stood his gun in his hand his finger on the trigger ready to shoot, anyone that got in his way.

Itachi and Hidan were first there. Itachi came up behind Sasuke, while Hidan walked in front of the gang. He looked at the girl known as Sakura. She looked as if she was going to be sick. Hidan turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke" he said to him "get her out of here" he said nodding to Sakura. Sasuke nodded. He quietly whispered to a girl with a long blonde ponytail in. She and the other girls in the gang took Sakura calmly away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gaara called after her in an intimidating voice. He suddenly took his gun out, and began walking towards the gang. The eyes of the pupils were drawn to weapon, their eyes filled with fear.

Gaara raised his gun aiming at Sakuras back. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Hidan tackled him to the ground sending his bullet into the air. A series of screams could be heard from the students as they scurried in all direction. Chaos had broken out.

Kankuro spoke to the rest of his gang members now while his brother fought Hidan. "Fan out", he said. The gang members ran in different direction their weapons raised. Pein and the rest of the gang suddenly came rushing around the corner to see the manic.

Itachi whistled to them. "Kisame! To your right!" Kisame turned and saw what he was talking about. Kisame went after to three members who ran into the school. He took out his gun and ran after them followed by Sasori, both ready to kill them if they shot at any of the pupils.

Peins attention turned to Gaara's and Hidans fight who were both getting really violent. Hidan had a gash in his eyebrow with blood on his knuckles, while Gaara had two black eyes (a/n: haha funny irony!!).

Itachi was now holding Sasuke back from the fight, struggling not to join in himself. He watched as Hidan and Gaara fought each other violently. Hidan suddenly got pounded by Gaara who pulled out a knife and slashed at his face. Hidan gripped his face in pain. _Fuck it._ Itachi wasn't going to watch one of his best mates get beaten to a pulp.

"Naruto!" Itachi called to his brother's best friend. "Make sure he doesn't get involved!" He let go of Sasuke and ran towards Gaara who was taking another slash at Hidan. Itachi was ready to kick Gaara's ass. He was beaten to it. Deidara rugby tackled Gaara to the ground before Itachi could get to him, causing the knife to fly from Gaara's hand. Kankuro stepped in now seeing his brother out numbered. Shots followed by screams from inside the school. Things were getting out of hand. Pein quickly began running into the school, "Skye!" He said to her before leaving "Make sure no one gets shot!" Skye nodded. Pein ran into the school to help Kisame and Sasori and Skye ran to Itachi to help up Hidan.

She took his left arm and slung it around her shoulder Itachi doing the same with his right, supporting him. They both held him from re-joining the fight with Gaara, who was now fighting Deidara mercilessly.

"Yo hood-rat!" Kankuro popped up behind Skye and punched her in the back of the neck, his knife slashing her back. She let go of Hidan and went to her knees hitting the floor with a thud holding her neck. She looked up and Kankuro kicked her in the face knocking her backwards, landing hard on her stomach.

"Skye!" Hidan yelled, still being supported by Itachi now struggling to get away from him, determined to help Skye. Deidara looked up to see Skye lying on the floor. Fear filled his chest as he watched Skye struggle to life herself up from the ground.

"That's the type of respect a girl should get" Kankuro sneered at her. More shots were sounded in the school, sounding with replies. Pein, Kisame and Sasori had obviously started shooting back now.

_Shit. _Itachi was panicking now. He could either let Hidan go and help Skye himself, but there was a chance Hidan would get involved or her could leave Skye and stay with Hidan to stop him from getting hurt. Neither was an option he wanted to choose. He hoped he was about to make the right choice.

"Sasuke!" He yelled. Sasuke looked into the pleading eyes of his older brother. Having to choose between your closest friends was never easy. Sasuke nodded. He grabbed Naruto and ran to Itachi; they supported Hidan while Itachi ran to Skye his gun out.

Kankuro had now taken his gun out He pointed it at Skye. He suddenly went down as Itachi shot him in the back of knee. He began bleeding excessively from his leg, falling to the ground in pain. Skye quickly got up and ran towards Itachi gun also out. Both then turned to Gaara and Deidara who were still fighting. Both had their knives out now and were both trying to avoid stabs from one another.

Skye took aim. If she missed she'd hit Deidara. She watched Gaara's moving feet closely. She narrowed her eyes. She shot.

The bullet went straight into Gaara's foot. The screeching of tyres suddenly sounded through their ears. Three green cars came screaming into the school gates. They turned to see Kankuro jumping into one. He had obviously called for help. Gaara punched Deidara in the face before running of himself.

A sharp whistle made Itachi turn around. Three of Gaara's gang members were running behind them and towards the cars, Pein Sasori and Kisame behind them. Itachi, Deidara and Skye raised their guns at the running gang members. The six teenagers shot constant bullets at the cars that sped back out the gates once all the gang members were in the cars.

"Fuck!" Kisame shouted frustrated, as the cars went round a corner and out of sight.

"What was the point in that?" Itachi wondered out loud.

"To be feared." Pein said simply. "From now on i want all of you to wear our gang colours black and red. Got it?" The group nodded.

"How much damage was in the school?" Hidan asked coming over.

"Not much" Sasori said "a few doors shot and some of the walls are gone, but no one was hurt."

"Thank fuck for that."

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"He went to check on that Sakura girl." Itachi nodded in response.

Sasori suddenly noticed Skye had a bruise on her face. "What happened to you babe?" Sasori asked concerned.

"Fucking Kankuro" Hidan spat.

"He kicked her in the face." Deidara said.

"He kicked you?!" Kisame asked fury in his voice. Skye just nodded. Kisame looked at Pein. "That fucker's just asking to be beat up in he?" Pein sighed and nodded.

"We gotta sort them out" He said. "They can't think they can walk all over us. They sent the firework; they obviously want us to be scared of them."

"Cocks" Skye said. The blow to her stomach had shaken her up a bit. Her phone suddenly went off. "What shall we do today ticktarry 37? **ICEFISHING!"**

"There it is" Sasori said smiling.

"What the fuck is that man?" Hidan asked her laughing.

"Uh my ring-tone." Skye said smirking.

Hidan laughed. "Only you would have **that** as a ring tone aii."

Skye just stared at him. "Only you would have **that **as a ring tone aii" she mimicked in a squeaky voice. Hidan ruffled her hair.

"Shut up, i don't sound like that!"

"Oh i think you do. Frankie Boyle is amazing." Skye said laughing.

"Yeah, but he's a cock though" Kisame said.

"Oh butt" Skye said "Don't diss him. He's like one of my best mates."

The guys' faces dropped in shock. Skye smirked. "Okay... i totally made that up" she started laughing "but you should see faces!!!" she said pointing them at all. The guys rolled their eyes but they smirked. She was acting normal now. Like the pregnancy wasn't even there. _It's good to see her smile, _Deidara thought to himself.

However, the smile was short lived as the school bell went signalling the end of the day. Skye knew what this meant. Test time.

Pein looked at her. "You ready?" She nodded.

"Come over to mine once you've got it." Hidan called to Skye and Pein as they walked to his car.

The gang watched Skye and Pein walking away, all silently wishing her luck.

**WOOHOO!! Another chapter done ****I've got LOADS more to write for this so KEEP READING PLEASE!! Read & Review and I'll love you!!**


	14. Episode 5 part 2

**Hey-hey!!! How are we today? Good? Good. Next Chappie is here!!!!**

**Disclaimer:..... *cough* ....... no**

Episode 5 Part 2

Skye and Pein wandered up the many aisles in Boots looking for the pregnancy tests. When they finally got there both were shocked.

"For fuck sake!" Skye shouted frustrated. "Why are there so many!" Pein shook his head. "I don't know."

"Seriously! It's a fucking pregnancy test!" She picked up one of the boxes "Tells you clearly if you're pregnant" She quoted. "Good! It's what it's fucking meant to do!" Pein looked at her funny.

"I'm sorry." She said "I'm just stressed." She put the box back on the shelf.

"I know". Pein said and hugged her. When they broke away from the hug Skye sighed.

"Right" she said looking back at the shelves, and clapped her hands together. "What one?" Pein shook his head. He was even more baffled than her. There were so many! _Jesus _he thought to himself _why can't they just have one and be done with it._

Skye picked up a Clear-blue. "This one?" She asked Pein. Before he could even answer she said "Fuck it! I'm having this one!" She stormed up the aisle leaving a smirking Pein. She went and paid for the test, receiving funny looks from some of the older women while in the queue.

"What the fuck you looking at?" she challenged. The women looked away.

"Stupid cow." Skye said.

"Skye" Pein said.

"What?! She looked at me first!"

Pein rolled his eyes and mouthed an apology to the women. Skye gave him a glare. "I saw that" she said "pussy."

Skye quickly paid for her test and her and Pein walked out the doors.

"Uh oh" Pein said suddenly "Company." Dewy, Taylor and Riley suddenly came up the street. Much to Peins and Skye's amusement Dewy had his nose in a plaster.

Skye couldn't help but laugh as Dewy gave her an evil death glare. "Little princess is preggers after all then" Dewy said harshly. The smiles were instantly wiped from Peins' and Skye's faces. "Oh" he said mockingly "did i hurt the little princess's feelings." Skye just stared at him defiantly.

"How'd your nose break then? Fall over while playing hop-scotch?" She asked the frown apparent in her features.

"Actually, your little buddy Hidan." Dewy said. "Stupid Fucker."

"Good man," Pein said. Dewy glared at him. "Take it the kid isn't yours then?" He asked. "Or don't you know?" He looked back at Skye "too many to count is it you whore?"

Skye punched him in face not wanting the abuse anymore. Just as Dewy was about to advance back Pein grabbed his hand which was in mid punch. "Do you really think that is a good idea?" He asked him.

Dewy looked into Boots, and saw the security guard eyeing them suspiciously through the glass door. He took his hand from Peins grasp.

"You got lucky" was all he said before wandering off, Taylor and Riley behind him. Pein rolled his eyes and looked at Skye.

"What?!"

"You _really _know how to stand out don't you?" He said. She just scowled at him as he walked away.

"You won't be able to stand up now" Skye muttered, following him.

"I heard that!"

* * *

In Hidans all the guys were on edge waiting for Pein and Skye to return. Itachi was tapping his fingers on the edge of the settee, unknowingly annoying the rest of the gang. Kisame was now giving Itachi evils un-be known to him. Itachi stopped. A silent sigh of relief was felt around the room. He suddenly started again.

"Oh for the love of God!" Kisame shouted at Itachi. Itachi looked completely innocent.

"What?"

"Stop the god damn tapping!" Kisame shouted.

"Fine, I'll stop the tapping. Jesus." Itachi said looking around the room. Silence came into the room once more.

Itachi gave a sigh. He started clicking his fingers. Everyone looked at him giving him evils. Kisame rolled his eyes and began counting to ten in his head. Itachi stopped....he started clicking again. Deidara put his head in hands.

"Itachi!" Kisame shouted. "STOP IT!"

Itachi obeyed. About 5 minutes later.... he started again. The boys gave an exasperated sigh.

"SHUT UP!" They all yelled and threw pillows at him. Silence settled around the room once again.

"It's quiet" Hidan said. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Duh" he said smacking his own forehead. "What do ya expect? Car horns?" He said sarcastically "Blazing rockets? The sound of horses galloping-"

"Shut up" Hidan said "I'll pound your face in now."

"HA! I'd like to see you try!"

Hidan suddenly jumped on Sasori. Itachi sighed and put his feet on the coffee table and started reading the paper. Hidan and Sasori rolled about on the floor shouting insults at each other while the others just sighed. Typical.

"Rargh! I'll kill you!"

"Nah you won't PUSSY!"

They stopped when Itachi's leg blocked them. Hidan looked at the leg. He gave a small cough.

"Ahem!"

Without lifting his eyes from the paper Itachi lifted his feet up.

"RARGH!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. _Where are they? _Kisame gave him a sympathetic look and Deidara just smiled back. He suddenly sighed.

"Oh, for the love of- HIDAN!" He said addressing the silver haired man who now was holding Sasori up by his left foot.

"What?!"

"Put him down."

"Fine". He said giving Deidara evils. He dropped Sasori on his head. "I'll fight YOU instead!" he yelled and jumped on Deidara.

"OI BUTT!" Sasori yelled "OFF MY BITCH!" and jumped on Hidan joining in the fight.

"What the fuck?!" Deidara yelled. "Why am **I **your bitch?"

Hidan joined in "'Cause you fight like a pussy."

"Actually" Itachi piped up never taking his eyes of the paper "If i remember correctly Deidara saved your ass today Hidan." He licked his thumb and turned the page. "Just thought I'd say."

"Yeah man" Deidara said to Hidan giving him the finger "in your face, un!"

"Shut up! Just because you love Skye!"

"Oooooh" Sasori said laughing "he went there!"

"I DON'T, UN!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!" Deidara said pushing Hidan.

"You wanna do that again?!"

"YEAH, UN!"

"BITCH!"

Hidan jumped on Deidara. Sasori was "outraged" at the insult to his "bitch".

"DON'T CALL MY BITCH A BITCH YOU BITCH!"

Kisame shook his head as Sasori jumped in to the fight. He joined Itachi on the settee.

"Do you think they'll even notice if Pein and Skye walked in?"

"Probably not." He said eyeing the fighting trio. "Well" he said "Dei might." Kisame laughed. "Leave them be though. They haven't acted like this in a while" he said smirking. He looked at Kisame, "I'm surprised you haven't joined in."

"Me? HA! I'm to mature for that shit now" he said jokingly.

"Mmm" Itachi said not quite convinced. Suddenly the sound of someone coming through the door caught everybody's attention. Skye came into the living room followed by Pein.

"SKYE!" Hidan yelled.

"Fucking hell. You'd think i was dying or something!" She said.

"You get it?" Sasori asked standing up.

"Yep" she said holding up the plastic bag.

"Let's see?"

She chucked him the bag. He took the box out.

"So... how does it work?" He asked.

"You pee on it."

"EWWWWWWWW!" Sasori yelled and chucked to Deidara who chucked to Hidan who chucked it to Itachi hitting him on the head.

"Ow" he said.

"I haven't peed on it yet!" Skye said. Itachi handed her the box "Thanks." She looked at the rest of the boys. "Immature dweebs".

She walked off to the bathroom, the guys following. They subconsciously tried to follow her into the toilet.

"Uh guys" she said blocking the bathroom door "i appreciate the support... but i kind of need to do this part on my own."

They suddenly realised. "Oh right."

"Oh yeah."

"Of course."

Skye rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. The guys waited outside. All of them were tense, but none more than Deidara. He would die of she was pregnant. He twitched his fingers nervously. Hidan watched him. He suddenly felt guilty for taken the piss out of him. It was obvious he really cared for her.

The sound of the flush snapped everyone's attention to the bathroom door. Skye walked out the door looking solemn.

She looked at the guys, tears in her face.

Deidaras heart sank._ Shit, un._

**Oooooooh I'm EVIL i know XD. Read & Review and I'll love you.**


	15. Episode 5 part 3

**So here's part 3 XD Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and added to fave's or story alert ****It made my day!!!**

**Disclaimer:..........................................................................WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

**Recap**

The sound of the flush snapped everyone's attention to the bathroom door. Skye walked out the door looking solemn.

She looked at the guys, tears in her face.

Deidaras heart sank._ Shit, un.*_

* * *

Episode 5 part 3

Silence filled the room as Skye took a deep breath.

"... I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!" A wide grin across her face.

The boys jumped like they were girls and ran over to her squealing. Deidara picked her up and swung her about. As he put her back down their eyes met, he leaned in slightly, and so did she...

"YOU DIDN'T HALF GIVE US A SCARE THEN!" Hidan said loudly patting Skye on her back, oblivious to what he had interrupted. Sasori could have killed him there and then. _What a fucking dick! _Itachi smiled when he saw the look on Deidaras face. Oooooh was he pissed!! Itachi and Sasori caught each other's eyes, and couldn't help but grin.

"So what do ya want to do to celebrate?" Kisame asked. Skye was brought back to reality and looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Get pissed, DUH!" She said smiling.

"Uh" Pein interrupted, being the mature sensible one "what about school tomorrow?"

"Oh umm....... NOT GO!"

Pein rolled his eyes. Itachi suddenly had an idea. "We could actually use a day off, to get the SD's sorted" he said. Pein looked at him. He sighed. He jumped when he turned around and Skye was right up in his face doing her puppy dog eyes "please?"

"SHIT" Pein jumped, he looked at the other pleading faces off his gang members "fine... but you can't use that face for a month."

Skye jumped up clapping. "YAY! TO TOWN!"

"Everyone meet at "Pure" at 8 yeah?" Hidan said. Everyone nodded. Sasori gave Deidara a quick smirk. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his smile.

* * *

Skye stood in the front of her wardrobe and wondered what she could wear. "Urgh!" She was frustrated now. She picked and discarded outfits like no tomorrow. The next thought that entered her mind was really unexpected. _I wonder if Dei will like it._

Her eyes widened. Shit. Her thoughts wondered to earlier when they had almost kissed. She sighed and sat on her bed. She took her pillow and screamed into it. She wasn't getting anywhere with her outfits. Time to call for help.

"JO!" she screamed down the stairs. "HELP!" Jo came running up the stairs and barged into Skye room, looking comical in over mitts an apron and holding a whisk.

"What?! What is it?"

"... I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WEAR" Skye wailed.

Jo raised her eyebrow. _Teenagers. _"I thought you were DYING or something!"

"What?! No Jo. God you're so dramatic!"

_Oh yeah _Jo thought, _I'm the dramatic one. _Skye noticed she had a whisk.

"What were you going to do?" she asked "beat them to death." Jo quickly chucked the whisk behind her and gave a cheesy grin.

"That was the general idea. Where're you going?"

"Clubbing."

Jo walked over to the wardrobe and discarded outfits. She suddenly clicked on something. Skye NEVER had a problem deciding what to wear. She was always really confident in her outfits and looked stunning. Why was she unsure?

"Skye?" Jo asked. "Is there someone you're trying to impress?"

Skye scowled. "...............no". Jo laughed. "Let me give you some advice." She said "Just wear what you would normally wear and be yourself." She said and walked out the room.

Skye sighed. Trust Jo. Jo suddenly called back to her "But not to slutty!" Skye smirked.

She walked back to her wardrobe. _Right... _

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were waiting for the others to arrive. Both were dressed smart, but casual. Sasori had a black ¾ shirt on with black skinny jeans, his hair styled messily. Deidara had blue ripped skinny jeans on and light blue short sleeve shirt clinging to his toned stomach. Itachi and Kisame were next arriving. Itachi had dark blue jeans on and a black t-shirt, nothing fancy, but it still looked good. Kisame had on black jeans, and had worn his dark blue shirt open to show his white vest top he had on underneath. The distant sound of cursing alerted the others that Hidan and Pein was coming.

"Do you ever shut up?" Kisame asked Hidan as he came closer to the group.

"No" Pein answered for Hidan.

"Hey!"

"Look what you've started now" Deidara said to Kisame.

"Me?! How did i start this?"

"It's Hidans' fault" Pein said.

"Exactly" Sasori said.

"HEY!!! You're not involved!" Hidan yelled at Sasori.

As the 5 bickered amongst themselves, Itachi stood silently against the wall. Skye walking towards them suddenly caught his eye, making them widen. "Uh guys?" They all turned and turned to see Skye walking towards them, all stood in shock.

Skye was wearing a short black mini skirt showing her tanned legs that looked longer and leaner than usual in her heels. On her top she wore a black vest corset top, that clung to her curves showing her stunning figure, with diamante buttons going up the middle, leaving a few open to show a bit (but not too much)of her hot-pink lacy bra to give it some colour. She'd left her long blonde hair down, it coming down to her breast. It blew in the wind as she walked towards the group of boys now gob-smacked.

"Hi!" She said as cheery as ever. Pein was the first to come out of the trace. "Hi... uh... you look...great" he said. Well, at least he'd said something, which couldn't be said for the rest.

"Thanks, shall we go in?" she asked addressing the others. All were brought back to reality, and nodded. Itachi touched Hidans arm as they made their way into the club, "we'll have to keep a close eye on her in here." He said. *

In the club it was hectic to say the least. People were packed in to the very last inch, with people already dancing and getting drunk. Strobe lighting streaked across the walls, with light blue glass light tiles tiled the floor. Tall glass boxes with dancers in stood at every corner and at the either end of the bar.

Hidan and Kisame went straight for drinks, while the others actually went to get seats. Shockingly, (not) there weren't many. Big water sofas outlined the walls, with small glass tabled every here and there for people to put their drinks. The group plopped their behinds down on an empty part of one of sofas giggling when Itachi fell. Hidan and Kisame came back over and were not impressed to see that they didn't have seats.

"Pile on!" they yelled as they ran and jumped on the group trying to get their drinks back onto the table. They laughed as they rolled on the water sofa, making it even harder to get up. Tutti Fruttiby _Dj Vance _suddenly boomed through speakers, causing a very excited Skye.

"Ah! I love this song!" she yelled excitedly squeezing her way off the sofa and setting down her drink. "Someone come dance!"

She was met with a series of blank faces. "Oh you're a bunch of pussies!"

"Wait for us get some alcohol down us first then we will" Sasori said.

"When do i ever wait?" Skye asked him. She suddenly grabbed said red-haired man and dragged him onto the dance floor with amazing force. She chucked him on the dance floor, and forced him to dance causing the others to laugh. Once the song came to an end, they went back to drink. After a few more drinks (and some very tipsy stupid conversations) Skye dragged Itachi up.

Over with the boys, they had already had 6 rounds and needless to say were getting a bit tipsy. Deidara watched Skye dancing with Itachi a huge smile on her face. She was a surprisingly good dancer. She could give the dancers in the box a run for their money. Unaware that everyone was watching him watch Skye he carried on. He suddenly became aware of Hidan right next to his face his eyes wide and in a huge grin.

Instead of an insult like Deidara was expecting, he just stayed like that.

"Okay, you're freaking me out now" Deidara said.

"......................HAHA!"

"Oh SHIT!" Deidara said pushing and hysterical Hidan.

Over with Itachi and Skye the song had ended. Skye asked if he wanted another drink, and he nodded.

The boys asked where Skye was as he walked back over. Skye suddenly came back over walking/dancing carrying their drinks, singing as she went, which happened to be _Black eyed peas, I Gotta Feeling._

"_wooohoooooo" _she sang as she set their drinks on the table. When she saw there was no room she plonked herself on Deidaras lap much to everyone's amusement.

"_Here we come here we go"_ she sang while dancing on Deidaras lap, and everyone else joined in "_now we on top, top, top, top!" _They carried on laughing and joking as they went. _Cyclone _by _Baby Bash _suddenly blasted out. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Skye squealed.

"Let me guess" Hidan said.

"You/I love this song!" They both said in unison. "Come on!" She grabbed Hidan and Deidara this time, Hidan grabbing Pein's hand as he went, "HELP ME!" he whispered. "Hell no!" Pein said swatting him away.

On the dance floor Skye was dancing in between Deidara and Hidan.

_Shawty got looks and shawty got class,_

_Shawty got hips and shawty got ass_

_When she hit the stage she drop it down low like_

Skye grinded to the floor and lifted her way back up slowly, catching the attention of many across the club, including a very turned on Deidara.

They walked back to a very weird and tipsy conversation. Hidan and Deidara could guess what they were on about.... Skye however was oblivious.

"I reckon he strokes it over her see" Kisame slurred. Sasori put his head in his hands and smirked as Itachi pointed out with a nod and cough that said person they were talking about was standing behind them.

Kisame turned around slowly. "....... HI DEI!"

Itachi smacked his forehead, while Hidan Deidara and Skye sat on the sofa once again Skye sitting on Deidaras lap. Everyone was on their way to being drunk now so everything seemed funny.

"So ye" Skye said "who stroked what?" The boys immediately received evil glares from Deidara. Itachi, giggled tipsily, along with everyone else. "Deidara strokes his lizard" Itachi said, while everyone laughed, except Skye, whose tipsy state wouldn't get the joke. She turned to Deidara...

"You have a lizard? Aww cute!" Sasori smacked his forehead along with Hidan while the others laughed. "What's his name?"

"Skye's toy" Pein whispered, causing Hidan, Sasori, and Kisame to laugh and Itachi to spit his drink out. Skye actually caught on what "lizard" might really mean. Her mouth formed a silent "oh", while everyone watched her expression amused.

".... we're on about cocks in we?" she said making everyone laugh.

"Yeah babe" Itachi said, giggling.

"I stroke my lizard every night" Hidan said taking a sip of his drink. Skye looked at him shocked, and Hidan just winked.

"Who do you stroke your lizard over?" She asked Deidara. Deidara just winked alcohol taking effect. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes i would" Skye said smirking. Deidara just raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink. About half one and a few rounds later it was safe to say that everyone was off their face.

The group was collapsed laughing on the sofa over something stupid, Skye flashing some on lookers her hot pants. Itachi noticed.

"OOOOOOOH SKYE!" He yelled like an old granny "cover them up, my little one!" He said trying to reach over Sasori and Pein to her to get her knickers. Deidara got up seeing double, and seeing the commotion going on.

"UNHAND HER YOU PERVERT!" Deidara yelled before jumping on the group. Pein got an elbow to the groin, causing everyone to cry with laughter harder.

Skye got up and grabbed Deidaras hand who grabbed Sasori who grabbed Itachi who grabbed Kisame who Pein who grabbed Hidan. She led them to the dance floor were _Tic Toc _by _Kesha was playing._

They danced wildly to the music all their inhibitions gone. A bar tender suddenly grabbed Skye, who was dancing next to the bar, and put on the bar with some other girls. The girls danced, grinding their hips to the delights of the boys in the club. Skye was the best dancing sexily yet classy enjoying every moment of it. The song came to an end and Deidara lifted Skye of the bar and she wrapped her legs around his waist, while he spun her gently and set her down. She looked him cheekily in the eye.

"So....... who do you stroke your lizard over?" She asked. Sasori and Hidan, still off their faces, over heard this slight conversation, and sat on barstools so that could hear better, leaning towards Deidara and Skye.

"You still on that on you?" He asked laughing.

"Damn right i am, come on, who is it?" she asked.

"If he doesn't kiss her I'm gunna shoot him my damn self" Sasori said to Hidan. "Uh huh."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Deidara asked. Sasori and Hidan leaned further of their barstools.

"Ha!" Skye laughed "I don't care, just...... curious" she gave him a sexy smile.

"That information is for me and my lizard only chick" Deidara said.

"But..... Doesn't your lizard get lonely?" She asked winking. Hidan and Sasori were on the edge of their seats. "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" They whispered, chanting.

"It might do" He said leaning in slightly.

""KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" They were practically off the seats by now.

Skye leaned in as well "we'll have to fix that" she said.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" they chanted clinging to the edge of their seats.

"Yeah, un" Deidara whispered as he went closer still. They both closed their eyes, their mouths parted slightly.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" The butts slowly slipping off the stools.

They were about to kiss when... a loud bang snapped their attention to the bar.......... Hidan and Sasori had fallen of their stools.

They both just stared at them and blinked. Skye turned back around and smiled to Deidara.

"Do ya want to beat them up together?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"OH PRICKS!"

"OH FUCK!" Hidan and Sasori yelled as they legged it through the bar Skye and Deidara in short pursuit.

Itachi watched the four in amusement. He didn't know if they would remember everything.... but he did know that they were going to have massive hangovers.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'M EVIL XD!!!!! DeixOC **_**WILL **_**happen eventually though... i just want fun with it XD**

**Anyway you know the drill.... read & review and I'll love you!!!!! **


	16. Episode 6: Dance Off

**HI!!!!! I got some really good reviews so I'm in HAAAPPPPYYYY MOOD!!! So thank you EVRYONE!!! XD**

**Shibo26: i just realised... you have some issues with cars man lol your reviews make me laugh**

**I know some of you were pissed about the ending to the last chapter, not pointing any fingers *cough* xxlottexx *cough* **

**But i gotta thank xxlottexx as well for inspiring me in this episode **

**Disclaimer: PAH!!!!! You should know by now XD**

Episode 6 part 1

Deidara stirred to the smell of strawberries tickling his nose. No... wait.... it actually WAS tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to see Skye sleeping peacefully on him on Hidans sofa, her long hair spread across his chest tickling his nose. He smiled softly and played with the ends of her hair while she slept. A loud noise drew his attention to the living room door.

"OWWWWWW FUCK!!!"

_Hidan _thought Deidara. Said person suddenly came through the door in just his boxers hopping on his leg and holding his foot. Deidara nodded at him.

"Stub your foot?" He asked sarcastically. Hidan stopped hopping and just held his foot, glaring at Deidara.

"Stub you foot?" He mimicked, causing Deidara to chuckle. "She awake?" Hidan asked nodding to Skye.

Deidara shook his head. Hidan walked into the kitchen "You want breakfast?" he asked. Deidara slowly slid of the sofa also wearing just his boxers letting Skye sleep. He walked in to the kitchen "ye why not?"

They walked in to see Sasori sleeping on the table in just his jeans, a bottle in hand. _Pay back _Deidara thought. He suddenly got two frying pans and went to the side of Sasori's head. He banged them together loudly, causing the red-head to fall off the table, pulling a chair down as he went.

"You're a little fucker aren't you?" He asked Deidara getting up. Hidan laughed as he poured three cups of teas. "Where're Pein, Itachi and Kisame?" Sasori asked sitting on one of the chairs.

"Dunno" answered Hidan pouring the kettle "they're in the house somewhere".

Deidara sat in a chair opposite Sasori, "so do you remember last night?" He asked the two in the kitchen.

"Like fuck do i!" Hidan said taking a seat and giving them their teas. Sasori shook his head, "i was off it." He said. "What about you?"

"Same here. I remember the big sofa thing and calling Itachi a perve and that's about it".

Hidan and Sasori looked at each other. Then looked back at Deidara. "Why?" They said in unison.

"I seriously don't know!"

Hidan put his head in his hand. "There was something about a lizard as well"

"_I _remember something about a lizard!" Sasori said taking a sip of his tea. Pein came into the kitchen holding his head in just his jeans. "You know Skye's wearing your shirt right Dei?" He asked Deidara as he put on the kettle.

"Well i do now."

Pein turned around and leaned against the units.

"Do you remember anything about a lizard?" Sasori asked him.

Pein thought a bit "a little bit..." he suddenly smirked and looked at Deidara "Skye's toy."

Deidaras face dropped while, Sasori, Pein and Hidan pissed themselves, and Pein turned back to make his tea.

Deidara had a smirk on his face, while he dragged his hand down his face. "You guys are cocks'" he said slightly giggling, and drinking his tea.

Hidan fidgeted on his seat, moving from buttock to buttock.

"What's the matter with you?" Pein asked him.

"My butt really hurts" he said rubbing it.

"Funny you should say that 'cause mine does as well" Sasori said.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you fell of the stools last night does it?" Itachi asked wandering into the kitchen in just his shirt and boxers, followed by Kisame in his boxers and vest top.

Hidan and Sasori looked at each other, confused expressions etched across their faces.

"..... what are you on about Itachi?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah. And what's this about you being a pervert?" Sasori asked.

It was Itachi's turn to look confused. "I'm a pervert?" He asked. A sudden flash back of Deidara shouting "UNHAND HER YOU PERVERT" at him came back to him.

"You shouted it at me didn't you?" Itachi asked pointing as Deidara.

"I must have" Deidara said "i don't remember though."

"Do you remember anything?" Itachi asked him.

"Not really!"

Itachi inwardly rolled his eyes. Well he wasn't going to tell everyone what almost happened and make it awkward.

A loud thump from the living followed by a groan told the group that Skye had awoken, or more specifically fallen off of the sofa. She walked in wearing nothing but Deidara shirt and her frenchies, causing Deidara to stare at her long legs who was brought back by a swift kick from Sasori. Deidara looked up to see that Hidan was also staring. _Oh no he didn't. _

Seeing that Deidara was giving Hidan evils Sasori sent another quick kick to Hidan who was met by death glares from Deidara. '_Sorry" _he mouthed widening his eyes a bit.

Skye walked in holding her head and walked into the door.

"Ow"

"Did someone get pissed last night?" Pein asked sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" She said smirking. "I did not get pissed." The boys raised their eyebrows. Skye looked down. "Okay i got pissed." She looked at Pein "at least i didn't get hit in the balls though" she said smiling.

Deidara looked at her. "By the way, when did you get my shirt?" he asked. Skye looked down, looked back up and shrugged. She suddenly became aware that everyone was pretty much wearing nothing. Everywhere she looked she saw well toned stomachs, muscle arms, and firm legs. All of which was made worse by the fact that they all just showed off their toned muscles and didn't even TRY to cover up. _Shit, don't stare. _And then it hit her that she was wearing _lacy _frenchies and.... _DEIDARA'S SHIRT!!! _

Kisame looked at her puzzled expression. "You're wondering where your clothes are ain't you?" Skye nodded.

"I think most of us are" Pein said, looking down on his toned upper half. _Yeah, looking at yourself makes it ALOT easier for me _Skye thought. Deidara stretched his legs out, leaned back on his chair and put them on the table, unintentionally showing Skye his incredibly fit body.

Skye looked up towards the heavens. _You've gotta be kidding me. _She picked herself and sat on the kitchen unit and swung her legs, placing her hands on her bare thighs.

"Who wants food?" Hidan asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"Skye?" Hidan asked "can you get some plates down from the top cupboard behind you babe?" Skye looked behind her to see the cupboard; she brought her legs onto the unit and kneeled, opening the cupboard.

She stretched up to grab the plates, making Deidaras shirt raise to her lower back exposing her ass. Needless to say there were various responses to this from around the room. Deidara and Hidan openly stared while Pein put his head in hand and shook his head at Hidan and Deidara, slightly smirking. He looked at Kisame who rolled his eyes and smirked, but also looked. Pein slapped his forehead. Sasori looked away but found he couldn't help himself, sneaking glances every so often. Itachi was standing in between where Hidan and Deidara were sitting. He looked at the two, with a scowl on his face. _Idiots._

He smacked them both upside on the head, before walking over to Skye. He gently grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it lower, so that it covered her ass.

"There you go babe." He said, walking back over to where he was and standing in between Hidan and Deidara.

"Thanks" Skye said oblivious, and shut the cupboard, while Itachi shook his head at Sasori. '_I saw you' _he mouthed.

'_What' _he mouthed back _'I'm a guy!'_

Skye handed the plates to Hidan, who popped some toast in the toaster. After they had breakfast they looked for their clothes, which proved to be hard. Pein was missing his shirt, so was Sasori. Deidara, Skye and Hidan were missing their entire out fits, while Itachi and Kisame where both missing their jeans, and Kisame was also missing his shirt. After finding their clothes Itachi gave Skye a puzzled look.

"What?" She asked holding her clothes.

"Tell me you're going home to get different clothes" he said.

"No! I'm gunna wonder round the streets in this!" she said holding up her outfit.

"What _are _we doing today?" Kisame asked Pein getting his jeans on.

"Tagging, and seeing if we can find the SD's."

"And if we do?"

"Drive-by."

"I'll drop Skye off so she can get changed and we'll meet you later yeah?" Hidan said, grabbing his car keys.

"Yeah" Pein said "everyone get changed and we'll meet at the corner of Crescent Street in about half hour."

Hidan drove Skye to hers. Skye ran into hers and legged it up the stairs and into her bedroom. Jo wasn't in thank god. But she did leave Skye a note on her bed.

_I won't ask you why you ain't in school... i don't want to know but text me later so i know you okay._

_Friday night takeout as well _

_Love Jo_

Skye smiled as she crumpled up the note and chucked in the bin. She quickly brushed her hair and put it in a side ponytail, leaving her fringe out and some stray hairs framing her face. She then chucked her outfit from last night in the wash and got out a new one for today. She wore her ripped black skinny jeans, with a diamante skull on one of her back pockets. She then got a tight plain red vest top with the back of the shoulders cut out, exposing her tribal phoenix tattoo on her left shoulder blade, that came to her navel showing her cross belly bar. She put on a black choker with a diamante CND sign in the middle, and got her black finger less gloved which had holes where the knuckles were. She got a red baseball cap and stuck it on her head facing it forwards. She quickly re-did her make-up and was out of the door.

The first thing Hidan said when she got in the car was "WHOA! When did you get that done?" He asked referring to her tattoo. She looked at her shoulder.

"That? Couple months ago. Jay was obsessed with phoenixes so." She said shrugging.

_Deidara will like that _Hidan thought to himself remembering how Deidara was obsessed with birds. He smirked and started the car.

When they met everyone else Pein was happy to see that everyone was in gang colours. Skye's tattoo suddenly caught Deidara eye. "Wow when did you have that done?" he asked.

"Ages ago."

"Didn't think you had the guts in you to have a tattoo done" Kisame said. Skye rolled her eyes but smirked. Typical Kisame.

"Actually" Pein said "Skye i wanted you to consider getting our gang sign tattooed."

"Sure" she said.

Pein smiled. "Good. Get it done whenever." He looked towards everyone now "I want us to look for the SD's, Itachi go with Skye, Hidan go with Deidara and Sasori and Kisame come with me."

They never had the chance to execute this plan though. The screeching of tyres and distant shooting, made everyone's heart jump. Three green cars were zooming there way towards them.

"Well" Kisame said "That was easy".

**YAY!!!! Another one done!!! I'm looking forward to writing the next part's... its gunna be goooooood! **

**Read & Review and I'll love you!**

**BTW im writing another SakuraxAkatsuki one-shoe but i want your opinions on who it should be with!! Vote on my Profile!!! **

**Love Ya!! XD**


	17. Episode 6 part 2

**Hey hey!!! Another chappie is here ****here's part 2. Don't forget to check out my poll please!! **

Episode 6 part 2

The three cars screeched towards them. "Drive-by?" Kisame asked.

"No." Pein said "no guns."

The cars came to a halt in front of them. Out stepped Gaara, Kankuro, who they recognized to a boy called Neji from what Sasuke had told them, and 5 other male gang members. No girl's.

"Still a sexist prick then?" Skye asked.

Gaara gave her evils and ignored her comment. "Enough's enough" Gaara said to Pein, he took out a gun. The hands of everyone in the Akatsuki immediately went to their weapons. "No gang with a girl in is gunna get the better of us."

Skye's eyes narrowed. Gaara looked her up and down. "She's not even that hot. It's a fucking waste if she won't put out." Deidara went to advance on Gaara when Sasori grabbed his arm, stopping him. Neji was looking at Skye. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her really uncomfortable. Kisame noticed this and placed a firm grip on Skye's shoulder, sending a glare to Neji. Neji dropped his stare and looked to his leader. Pein looked Gaara in the eye. "Even though she's a girl she's one of us-", Pein was interrupted by Kankuro, "Bullshit. A girl's a girl. No respect needed. A few seconds in our gang will put her into her real place-" he was stopped by Gaara who raised his hand. He nodded to Pein to continue.

"-and we don't take insults" Pein said. Gaara looked to Skye. "You think your sexy, bitch? Prove it." Sasori visibly tensed. He knew his cousin, knew what he was likely to do. He didn't like where this was going at all.

Skye just stared at him defiantly.

"Hard Style Dance off against our Hood-rats."

Sasori suspicions had been confirmed. His eyes immediately widened. "No way, no deal" he said. He quickly whispered something to Pein. "Out of the question" he agreed.

"Not a question." Gaara said "a choice. Hard Style Dance off," he was standing close to Deidara, and he put his gun next to his torso, "or i shoot him."

That was all Skye needed. "Deal." She said, before the others could protest. The sound of siren's coming their way, told them that the police were coming.

"Great" Gaara said "Gravel Patch, 6".

When Gaara and his gang had gone Deidara grabbed her arm, hard. He knew what was going to happen. Sasori had told him all about Gaara's gang challenges.

"Are you crazy?!" He said "you do know what a Hard Style Dance off is don't you?"

"Don't be stupid!" She said wriggling away "of course i know!"

"What is it?" Kisame asked.

"Fuck knows" Hidan said.

"It's like a dance off, but different. Girls only and who ever can make the most number of boys hard wins." Itachi said. He looked at Skye a little sadly "There are no boundaries either".

"Jesus Skye" Hidan said putting his head in his hands.

"What?!" Skye yelled frustrated. "Look at the end of the day, if you were in the position i was in just then, you'd rather do some stupid deal, than watch your mate get shot." She looked at all of them "and i know all of you would do the same." None of them could say anything to that. They knew they would do the same. They just didn't like the thought of Skye doing it for any of them. They couldn't help it. They were just really protective over her.

"Skye-" Deidara started but Skye interrupted him.

"I wasn't about to let you get shot Dei." She looked him in the eye "Not when i could've prevented it." They looked at each other for a moment, not breaking eye contact. The sound of sirens drew nearer. Hidan suddenly popped up.

"Guys" he said cheesily "not that i don't LOVE this little bonding thing, you got going on" he said still grinning "but you know, we got police, cars, guns and maybe jail after us so running would be great right about, oh i don't know **NOW!!!!"**

Everyone scarpered, Skye jumping into Deidaras car with Deidara, Itachi jumping into Sasori's, and Pein and Kisame jumping in with Hidan. They all sped off in different direction, police cars following them.

"How many we got Skye?" Deidara asked. Skye stood up and looked behind her.

"Two."

Deidara put up the roof when they started shooting. Police can shoot at suspect gang members, with no proof, making gang members vulnerable. Deidara suddenly realised, all of his back windows were blacked out. He chucked a red bandana to Skye and told her to put it on around the bottom half of her face, covering her identity. He put his on as well as he sped up. He screeched around the corner the tyres leaving skid marks. He went round three corners until he'd lost the cars. He suddenly spun the car into a car space, parking perfectly in between two other cars, with inches to spare front and back.

"Get in the back, un." He said to Skye.

"What?"

"Get in the back now chick." Skye did as she was told; she lay down on the floor of the car. Deidara turned off the engine and joined Skye in the back, and lay on top of her so that they were hidden from view. Blue lights flashed past the car. Skye's breathing sounded the car tickling Deidara neck. He was almost lost in her sent and the rhythmic beat of her breathing the she suddenly stopped. The sound of a car door slammed outside. Skye felt Deidara tense.

"Dei-"

"Sh" Deidara put a finger to her lips. He looked up towards the back window which was blacked out making it impossible to see into. Skye looked up at Deidara, while he was watching the police man walk around the back of the car. She thought that he was unaware she was looking at him.

'_What?' _he mouthed.

'_Nothing'_

He smiled softly back. He looked back up to the window to see the police man walking away. A few seconds later they heard a car drive away.

They both heaved a sigh of relief, chuckling slightly.

Skye screamed as a crow bar suddenly smashed its way through the car back window, sending glass over the two who were still on the floor. Deidara instinctively used his body to cover Skye's who was holding on to his back, protecting her from the rusty metal crow bar. The crow bar suddenly hit over Deidaras head getting stuck in the back of the front seat. Deidara took his chance. He reached over and pressed a button in the front, sending the roof back down. The police man let out a cry of pain as the roof came down and crushed his arm, in between the roof and the boot. Deidara and Skye kicked their way out of the car. Once out Deidara shot the bastard, who was still stuck in the car. More police men on foot came running around the corner, guns raised towards Deidara and Skye.

* * *

Sasori slammed the brakes on. He turned to Itachi. "Did you hear that scream?"

Itachi nodded. "Skye."

Sasori slammed his foot on the pedal, and swerved the car between cars, heading to the direction where the scream came from.

* * *

Skye and Deidara pulled their guns out and started shooting at the four police men running towards them, dodging bullets as they went. They were still standing next to Deidaras car that was getting a good number of bullets shot at it as well by police, causing glass to fly out and hit Skye and Deidara.

Deidara shot the last police man to the floor. Both gang members lowered their weapons, breathing heavily.

Their breath hitched as they both felt a gun pressed against the backs of their heads. A mean raspy voice, spoke from behind them "now you're dead", the police man said as he clicked the gun.

A car suddenly came to the side of the police man and knocked him into Deidaras car. Skye and Deidara turned to see Sasori's car. Both he and Itachi had bandanas covering the bottom half of their faces. Itachi stood up and addressed the police man, who was stuck in between the front of Sasori's car and the side of Deidaras.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH **MY **PUSSY!"

Deidara immediately slapped his forehead. Sasori looked at Itachi confused.

"What are you on about?" He asked. "Deidaras my bitch man." He shot the police man in between the cars.

More sirens could be heard coming their way. "In" Itachi said to Deidara and Skye and sitting back down. Skye and Deidara hopped in the back and they sped off, more police cars behind them.

"Ah for fucks sake!" Sasori cursed as he saw the car's behind them. Skye and Deidara leaned forward. Sasori looked behind him...

"SASORI!!!" The other three yelled as approached a red light traffic crossing in front of them.

"Fuck it!" Sasori sped up, sending the other three into shock. They squeezed their eyes tight as the sped through the traffic. They opened to see that miraculously they had made it. Itachi hit Sasori on the arm "YOU CRAZY FOOL! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THE PUSSY!"

"I AM **NOT **YOUR PUSSY, UN!" Deidara yelled.

"Stop saying un! You sound fucking Italian!"

"I AM I-FUCKING-TALIAN, UN!"

"I-FUCKING-TALIAN OR NOT! PUSSY!"

"NOT, UN!"

"YEAH YOU WERE! I BEAT YOU TO A PULP IN THE FIGHT!"

"YOU HAD A FUCKING NEEDLE, UN!"

"Jesus" Skye murmured putting her head in her hand. "Shut up!"

"He started it" Deidara yelled pointing an accusing finger at Itachi.

"No i didn't!"

"Yeah you did! YOU ATTACKED ME WITH A NEEDLE!"

"OH MY GOD!" Skye yelled putting her head in her hands.

"You're just pissed because I kicked your ass!" Deidara yelled at Itachi.

"Guys..."

"WHO ONE THE **BLOODY **FIGHT ANYWAY?!"

"GUYS!" Skye yelled.

Bullets coming at them told them that a police car had also made it through. Sasori went to put the roof, when Skye stopped him.

"Don't. You changed the number plate's right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Go down a tight alley, we can jump out, they'll get stuck when they open the doors."

Sasori looked at her as if she was crazy "YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE MY CAR?!"

"I'LL BUY YOU ANOTHER ONE!"

"An alley's coming up on the right" Itachi said. Sasori glared.

"Sasori... you're gunna miss it... Sasori........ Sas-**SASORI!!!"**

"FINE!" He made a sharp right turn down the alley. They stopped half way down, the police car stopping behind them. The four gang members jumped out of the car but, to their delight, the alley was too tight for the police car doors to open, who had fixed roofs on their cars.

Once they had run a couple of streets they stopped and took their bandanas off. Sasori did not look happy. "Are still moping about your god damn car?" Skye asked.

Sasori didn't reply.

"So-" started Skye. She suddenly looked at Sasori who was still scowling. "Oh for - I'LL BUY ANOTHER CAR!" He stayed scowling. Skye raised her eyebrows trying to control her temper. "Look" she said through clenched teeth, "for the love of all that is good and pure on this god forsaken piece of **SHIT **THAT WE CALL EARTH! WIPE THAT LOOK OF YOU FACE BEFORE I DO!"

Itachi looked sheepishly at Deidara.

"Dei?"

"What, un."

"You know i love your Italian ass, man."

Deidara laughed, and looked at Itachi. "Goin' gay on me are you?" he asked.

"Don't be daft. Not on _you."_

'_Kisame' _Skye mouthed to Sasori, who actually cracked his face.

"I saw that Skye!"

"Shit."

"So what're you going to about tonight babe?" Sasori asked her after calming down.

"What do you mean?"

"At the Dance off."

"...... Dance, duh."

"Have you seen the SD's Hood-rats chick?" Deidara asked. "They'll sleep with any guy going."

"Ah the whores!" Skye yelled "have they no pride?"

"Apparently not" Itachi said. Skye thought.

"Typical man" she said "A guy always wants what he can't have." She smirked slowly and put her hands on her hips "always keep them wanting more." She winked and sauntered off leaving three dumbstruck guys staring after her.

"Now _she's _a beauty." Sasori said nodding after said girl.

"Uh huh".

**Sooo there it is XD PLEASE check out the poll on my profile and vote **

**Read & Review and I'll love you XD**


	18. Episode 6 part 3

**YAY I got more good reviews!!! I feel sooo coooool!!! Well... you know what i mean XD**

**Disclaimer: i decided to do it today. Well i say I...... HIDAN!!!!**

**Hidan: THAT IS IT!!!! I QUIT!!!! *storms off***

**Me: I HAVE COOKIES!!!**

**Hidan: *stops* ANBUGIRL93 DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! Why i don't know 'cause she is just so pretty.**

**Me: Hmmm... Shut up and have your cookies.**

Episode 6 part 3

The Gravel Patch certainly stood up to its name. It was behind the city stadium, graffiti and street art decorating the back of the stadium wall that stood about 20 foot high. Lights hung from the top of a large pole running across from the top of the stadium and coming down into the centre of the Gravel Patch.

Cars surrounded the patch headlights making it even brighter in the dark. Gang members from all across South-side had gathered standing by their cars. Hard Style Dance off's were rare and very entertaining to watch. In amongst these the SD's and the Akatsuki stood opposite each other on the Gravel Patch. Sasukes' gang, Hawk, were standing next to the Akatsuki in their gang colours, light blue.

"She does know what she's getting herself in for doesn't she?" Sasuke asked his older brother, leaning against the hood of his car his gang besides him.

"I fucking hope so." Itachi was eyeing Kankuro who was leaning on his car across the patch, being surrounded by their hood rats, same with Gaara. _Talk about an unfair advantage._

"How'd she even get into this then?"

"She made a deal with him to stop him shooting Deidara."

"Fuck." Sasuke said "She got guts."

More gangs had started to fill the space, mainly boys with a few girl members, who were obviously members. Hood-rats or associates of the gangs weren't there as they weren't respected, apart from the Hood-rats that were involved. Normally Hood-rats would vs. Hood-rats, just to prove which male gang had more status. Hood-rats vs. a respected female gang member was never heard of being the reason so many gangs had turned up. The rumours had gone around the Patch now and were causing a great deal of fuss.

Skye turned up with Sasori and they walked over to their gang.

"How you feeling?" Sasuke asked her.

"Alright" she said a frown on her face. "I've been better though" she admitted. She stood between Itachi and Sasori, the rest of the gang sitting on the boot or the roof of the car. Skye was glaring at the hood-rats across the Patch. She eyed one who had her leg hooked over Gaara's' waist as he sat on the hood of the car. Her skirt barely covered her ass and as she her leg even higher what knickers she was wearing became apparent. She went in and nibbled on his ear as he absent mindedly spoke to Kankuro.

Skye face contorted in disgust. "How can she do that?" she said, still looking at the girl.

"Dunno" Pein answered.

"Doesn't feel offended? I would." She turned around and looked at Pein." He just uses her whenever he wants." Skye turned back and massaged the back off her neck.

Girls from Sasukes gang came and stood next to her. There was who she knew to be Sakura, a blonde haired one with her hair in a ponytail and one with long violet/black coloured hair.

"You're Skye right?" The blonde one said. Skye nodded. "I'm Ino that's Sakura and Hinata" she said nodding to the other two. "Word of advice" Ino said seriously "don't get to close to Gaara's gang. They'll take advantage."

Skye nodded. "Thanks." She nodded to the SD's hood-rats. "Who are they anyway?" Ino turned around to look at them. "Her." she said pointing to a girl with brown hair, in panda buns, who was all over Neji. "That's Ten-ten. She's probably the best out of the lot. She doesn't tend to put out, but she gives... Urgh... let's just say alternatives." Skye raised her eyebrows. Sasuke spoke up. "That's how she got Neji. He doesn't like it easy. He likes to play games."

Ino nodded and carried on, "The one all over Kankuro?" she said nodding to a girl with dark orange hair "Tayuya. Now _she_ puts out. She carries stuff like drugs and that around for the gang as well so she get's the blame if the gang are caught."

"And the last one is Matsuri. She's the worst. She's slept with all the guy's in the gang, and will immediately cave if they ask."

"What about the others?" Skye asked referring to the other girl.

"Not important. Those are three that'll dance".

By now word had got round that Skye wasn't a hood-rat. Most of the gangs with girls in felt that it was unfair, while all boy gangs were even more wound up. Girl all around the Patch were giving looks of sympathy to Skye, and nods of encouragement. They'd heard why she was doing it now, and that just got her even more respect.

Skye had only changed her bottoms, into her black combats so that it was easier for her to move. The right leg of the combats was rolled up, and she wore her black daps with red laces. She'd also let her loose and rolled her vesty a bit higher showing more of her toned stomach.

A car backing up into the Patch caught everyone attention and parted the crowd into a circle. The boot was opened and huge speakers were lifted out of the boot and on to the floor. Impartial gangs had done the music to make it fair. Matsuri, Tayuya and Ten-ten, walked on to the Patch as the music started.

The start to _Yeah _by _Usher _boomed out of the speakers. The girls danced like they were hookers, grinding to floor and pulling up their skirts from the front as they slowly pushed their bodies back up. It worked though. They already had boys whistling and something told Skye they hadn't even started yet.

Hidan whispered in her ear "I'll never say this to you again in my life," he whispered "but for the love of god, act slutty and make these guys hard." Skye chuckled. They danced for the verse and the bridge before they backed off beckoning Skye to dance.

"Go get them girl."

Skye walked on as _Usher _sang "Baby let's go, when i told her i said."

For the chorus she ground to the floor with the whistles, the song lasting only a few seconds before it changed, and started at the middle 8 _Boom Boom Pow _by _Black Eyed Peas._

_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom_

Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the

She popped her shoulders and her body and hit the floor at _boom _coming back up and dropping down again for the second _boom_, this caused cheers from all around the audience, as she stayed on the floor and did break dancing moves. She stood back up to cheers and whistles from around the crowd, and backed off the Patch doing fancy stuff with her feet as she went from the second _Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom._

Gaara's hood-rats were giving her glares as they walked back on to the Patch to the beginning of _Cyclone (Baby Bash). _This time Matsuri used the pole in the middle of the Patch to pole dance while the other two went round the crowd and grinded against the boys, much to their delight. When Tayuya came over to Deidara he told her where to go. Once again they stopped and beckoned Skye on. She walked as the chorus started straight away using her entire body to swing her hips, and her head. At the second part of the chorus she struts over to the pole and used it to her advantage. She worked her way up it wrapping her legs around the top and let go leaning back, suddenly loosening her grip with her legs dropping to the floor. On the verse she belly danced her way over to the crowds, where she made sure there were no girls. She made her way to the boys but moved away from them when they thought they were going to get some action. She backed up from the crowds on the bridge making some of the boys fall over as they followed her movements. She turned and pointed to Gaara's Hood-rats.

The beginning of _Rawk Fist _by _Thousand Foot Krutch _came on. The girl's took it more seriously this time, using more street dance style moves seeing that Skye was competition for them. When they stopped the Middle 8 of _Move _by the same band came on. Skye walked to the Patch and jumped into break-dancing in the words and popping her arms and shoulders so fast in the instrumentals that no-one could hardly keep up. She dropped to the floor as the song changed yet again to chorus of _Dirty _by _Christina Aguilera. _

She kept to using normal dance moves as she lifted her body of the floor, and popping her back, making the guys whistle like crazy.

Over with the Akatsuki, Deidara was getting pissed. "For fuck's sake" he said angrily "you'd think they never get laid or something", he said as more cheers sounded from the crowd. They watched as Skye worked her way up grinding her way off of the floor her ass towards the boys. She backed off and turned to Matsuri, Ten-ten and Tayuya. As she walked off she quickly looked at Deidara and rolled her eyes. A sign that clearly showed she didn't like what she was doing, which just pissed him off even more. Sasori touched his shoulder sympathetically. "It'll be over in a bit."

The three girls basically copied her movements and dropped to the floor, much to Skye's annoyance. They ground their way up, and beckoned Skye. _Copy this bitches_ she thought. It was nearing the end of the song. She popped her body and moved towards the girls. She did a forward flip as the song came to an end, and thrust her body upwards ending her move. The crowd went wild as Skye smugly smiled at the three girls and walked back to the Akatsuki where she was nearly crushed to death.

The Akatsuki glomped her as she walked over. "Thank fuck that's over" Hidan said ruffling her hair. "Not that i didn't enjoy like." This got him a hit across the head from Kisame and Itachi.

"WHAT?!"

"Pervert" Sasori stated.

Skye watched as Matsuri got hit by Gaara. She scowled as she watched the girl hold her face in obvious pain but do nothing about it.

"That's not your fault" Deidara said to Skye.

"I know" she said still watching the scene in front of them. "It ain't nice though." She suddenly stopped as she noticed all the guys from Gaara's gang walk over Gaara, Kankuro and Neji at the front. The crowd quietened as they watched. Sasuke immediately sent his girls' behind the boys of his gang, to avoid them being caught in a confrontation. He spoke to his brother "What do you think they're doing?"

"Dunno. But i don't think their sending their greetings." Itachi said. The Akatsuki surrounded Skye as they drew nearer. They suddenly stopped in front of Skye and the Akatsuki. Itachi made sure his brother wasn't in clear range in case of confrontation, signalling for him to move back. The boys of Hawk however stayed where they were to the side of the Akatsuki six of them in front of the girls.

Gaara gave a small smile, obviously fake. "I just came to say congratulation" he said holding out his hand. Skye looked at it puzzled. She looked at Pein who nodded. She hesitantly took it and he gripped it tightly. She knew something was up when he wouldn't let go, but she never had the time to react.

Gaara suddenly chucked a bottle of sulphuric acid towards her face. She instinctively brought her free arm to her face shielding it. She fell back from the pain in her arm, as Gaara let go. Deidara caught her as she fell to the floor clutching her arm crying out in pain. She screamed in agony as the acid burnt its way through her skin, her blood flowing freely down her arm. Deidara was nearly hysterical himself.

"Sasori!" the red-head ran towards Deidara and Skye as the rest of the Akatsuki advanced on the SD's. Hidan brought Gaara to the ground in one swift motion, while the three remaining members of Akatsuki, Itachi, Kisame and Pein, fought seven members of the SD's. Sasuke seeing the odd's immediately sent his gang in to help. He, Naruto, Sai and Kiba went into the fight, while Choji and Shikamaru stayed with the girls, who watched Skye as tears streamed down her face from the pain. Other gangs had seen what had happened, and had got involved when the fight broke out. A riot had broken out equal number of gangs siding with the two fighting gangs. Gaara's hood-rats stayed by the car choosing not getting involved.

Skye had never been in so much pain in her life. The acid worked its way through her skin and was now pulsing onto her open flesh, basically melting away her skin. Her breathing got heavier as she almost passed out. She was being held by Deidara who was crouched on the floor cradling her. Fresh tears flowed down her face as she hysterically cried. Sasori had ripped off a bit of his shirt and was trying to mop up her blood.

"Dei. Keep her awake and conscious." He said to Deidara as he saw that Skye was slowly losing consciousness. If she lost consciousness he wouldn't know if she was alive or not as she was bleeding so excessively. Deidara cupped her face "Chick. Stay with me."

Skye clenched her eyes shut as Sasori mopped up her blood. "Fuck" Sasori said seeing he wasn't gettin anywhere "i need water." He quickly scoped the surrounding scene. All the members of Akatsuki were fighting as were most gangs. He suddenly saw that Ino was running over to him with a bottle of water. "Here." She said handing it to him "i just got it."

"Thanks" he quickly took the lid off, "Skye? Babe," she tried to focus on what he was saying through her sobs, "this is going to sting."

Skye pushed her head into Deidaras chest as the water came into contact with her arm. She screamed as the water worked its way through her wound and washed away the acid. Sasori mopped up her arm again, but the acid was still burning through his shirt meaning it wasn't clean yet. Deidara clasped Skye close to him as she cried harder. Sasori repeated washing her arm with water and mopping it up with his shirt. When his shirt finally didn't burn he ripped off another bit, and gently wrapped it around her arm. Skye eyes remained closed throughout all this, and she was now sobbing quietly into Deidaras shirt. She turned and hazily watched the riot through half lidded eyes.

Hidan had no idea what was going on with Skye, but no knowing was killing him. _Time to finish this _he thought as he took out his knife and charged at Gaara. Kankuro suddenly came out of nowhere, and slashed at Hidans arm, causing him to hiss in pain. Kankuro was soon occupied with a member of Sasukes' gang Kiba. Guns had started going off to the dismay of Itachi and Sasuke. The sound of guns would alert the police, meaning their farther, who had no idea of their gang activities. Itachi quickly looked at Sasuke; he stabbed his opponent and ran over to him.

"Get your gang out of here" he said to him. "I'm getting mine out before the cops come." Sasuke nodded and whistled to his gang who scarpered the scene as the sirens could be heard. _Shit._

Pein had caught Itachi's eye and pulled back his gang as well. Itachi dragged Hidan off of Gaara who was receiving a pounding. He was dragged away, but Gaara chased after him.

Deidara and Skye were now standing up and Sasori had hold of Skye. Deidara saw Gaara take a gun out and aim at Hidan, and quickly punched him.

"Dei!" Skye screamed as Deidara got involved in a fight with Gaara. Itachi turned to Kisame, "Get Hidan in the car!" and then yelled to Sasori who was being helped by Pein to get a resistant Skye into the car "I'll get him!"

Itachi ran back and pulled Deidara away as he threw more punches onto the bloody face of Gaara. Itachi had never seen Deidara so angry. He pounded Gaara again and again not caring that the police was coming as long he got revenge for Skye. Itachi now had both of Deidaras arms and was pulling him back with full force. Deidara watched in disgust as Gaara got up and fled towards his gangs cars. Blue flashing lights came on scene as Itachi finally wrenched Deidara away. Kisame and Hidan who were in a car screeched past a door open so that Deidara and Itachi could jump in just as the police flooded the riot breaking up the fights.

In the car with Sasori, Pein and Skye, the ringing of a cell phone startled them. Pein answered Hidan.

"Hello?"

"How is she?"

"She's fine." Skye heard this. "SHE has a name" she yelled from the back of the car still holding her arm "and SHE is pissed!"

"Hope that answers your question" Pein said to Hidan a slight smirk on his face.

Hidan chuckled into the phone, "where is she going now?"

"Back home. Jo is gonna be worried."

Sasori interrupted, "actually i think it's best if she goes to hospital." He said quietly not taking his eyes of the road.

"HELLO!" Skye yelled yet again "I'm right here!" Sasori sighed. "Are you in pain?" he asked her.

"No."

Sasori thought about it. "I guess its okay of she went home."

"AGAIN" Skye yelled for the third time "SHE has a name!"

Hidan laughed into the phone on hearing this. Pein spoke "We'll drop Skye off, and we're done for the day then." Hidan said something into the phone. "Okay. See you tomorrow." Pein hung up.

"We should go back and rip their heads off" he said to Sasori.

"I know!"

"To be honest i think you guys are more pissed about it than me!" Skye said from the back.

* * *

Deidara was practically blowing his top.

"I think you dented his face enough" Itachi said. Kisame, who was driving, spoke up.

"Do you really believe that 'Tach?"

"...no." Itachi admitted "we should kill the fuckers."

Hidan and Deidara had a rant about sulphuric acid. Hidan sighed, "she seemed okay though." He said "They're taking her home now."

"She was in agony" Deidara said, eyes almost welling up at the memory.

"But she ain't anymore" Itachi said. "She'll be fine Dei. And i honestly think you beat Gaara up enough."

Hidan laughed. "Me too. Did you see his face? It was a fucking pulp."

"I know" Kisame said laughing "it looked mutilated. I'm surprised she didn't pass out though."

"She nearly did" Deidara said.

"Not surprised." Kisame said "having acid chucked on you gotta hurt."

Sasori had pulled up outside Skye's. "If it starts hurting" he called after her as she got out of the car "put antiseptic on it". Skye rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Yes mother" she joked and shut the car door.

As she walked is she was greeted by Jamie and Jo, arguing over what takeout to order.

"What do you want?" Jo asked her.

"Chinese."

"HAHAHAHA!" Jamie laughed and pointed his finger at Jo.

"Fine." She said defeated "I'll get the menu."

As she left the room Skye quickly, went to her bedroom and got baggy hoody on covering her arm. She went downstairs and flicked on the TV.

Frankie Boyle's voice suddenly sounded through the room as Jo came back in.

"Text?" She asked.

Skye nodded and opened it. It was from Sasori.

_Btw........ YOU STILL OWE ME A CAR ;)_

_x x x_

Skye laughed and put her phone down.

"Who was it?" Jo asked her.

"A really good mate." She said and flicked through the TV again.

**WOW!!!! That was a really long chapter. Anyways i hope you enjoyed it **

**And as always Read & Review and I'll love you XD**


	19. Episode 7: Russian Roulette

**HIYA!!!! I should really be hiring sumo suits for school but you know...... can't be fucked ****and yessss...**

**FullxTimexHacker: i DO LOVE YA!!!! ......... and Shibo26: thank you coz i completely made that up lol!!**

**Here is episode 7!!! It's actually been inspired by Rihanna's new song Russian roulette... This one will be funnier than the others coz they've been quite... uh violent :/**

**Disclaimer: at the moment the only thing i own is a Galaxy bar**

Episode 7 Part 1

Sasori and Deidara stood by their lockers, waiting for the bell to go while Deidara sorted his stuff out. Skye suddenly came around the corner showing her new tattoo on her arm. It had been about a week since the incident at the Gravel Patch and no one had heard anything from the SD's since the dance-off, and Skye had got a tattoo of the Akatsuki cloud on the bottom of her wrist fancy swirls coming off and covering the damage from the acid. She was wearing a tank top over her blouse today as well, with her regular uniform. She walked up to the guys.

"Hey" she said as she opened her locker

"You okay chick?" Deidara asked.

"Aii I'm alright." She flinched as she knocked her arm on the locker. Her wound still hurt a bit even though it had generally healed.

"Still hurts, doesn't it?" Sasori asked her.

"Sometimes" she admitted shoving books in her locker and closing it. "Only when i knock it though."

"What have you got now chick?" Deidra asked her.

"History, P.E then Science after break." She said.

"I won't see you till science then" Deidara said a little sad.

"Aww poor baby" Skye joked as the bell. Went she walked off to lessons leaving a sad Deidara and an amused Sasori.

"Yo douche" he said knocking Deidara on the head "we got class."

* * *

Deidara, Sasori and Kisame jogged around the track in P.E. and were knackered. Deidara looked longingly at the girls P.E class. He watched as Skye dunked a ball into the net whilst playing basket ball her skirt lifting as she jumped.

"Oh come on!" Sasori yelled in his ear.

"What now?!"

"Will you just admit that you like her?"

Deidara didn't reply. Kisame spoke up in Deidaras defence.

"Come on, lay off him"

"Thank you Kisame" Deidara said.

"He's just a bit vulnerable now because he's so in LOOOVVVVEEE!!"

Sasori laughed. "Come on admit it!"

"No!"

"You love Skye?"

"NO!"

"So you don't love Skye?"

"No!"

"Ahhhh so you do love Skye?"

"What- NO!"

"So you don't not love Skye?"

"What-i- SHUT UP!"

"Sooo?" Kisame asked.

"What, un."

"Why won't you admit it?" He asked.

"You ashamed or something?" Sasori asked him

"Hell no! If i liked someone 'angin THEN I'd be ashamed!"

Kisame and Sasori smirked in triumph. "So you DO like her?!"

"I- fuck" Deidara just realised her had admitted it.

"YAY!!!" Sasori jumped up and down.

"Sasori!!" The P.E teacher shouted after the red-head who was jumping up and down.

"No jumping in my lessons boy! 5 more laps!"

* * *

When break finally came the three boys were knackered. They collapsed on their table nearly dying, the rest of the gang watching them amused.

"You're fucked aren't you?" Hidan asked.

"Fuck aii." Kisame said. "The teacher's crazy!" Itachi offered Kisame a bottle of water. Kisame declined.

"Its okay" he said "I'll go fill mine now." He nodded towards Deidara and Sasori "Do you want me to fill yours." Both were laying their heads on the table. Neither replied and just moved their bottles towards him. Kisame walked off to fill the three bottles.

Sasori finally got his head up. "Urgh" is all he said. Deidara was still laying on the table practically a sleep.

Pein shook his head. "You guys make me ashamed to call you my gang" he said jokingly.

"You think you're better?!" Sasori said having a quick random adrenaline rush "let's go me and you outside!!!"

"Wow" Hidan said "Its' like another Skye."

"Hey!" Skye said turning around to face Hidan "I am not that bad!"

"Oh i think you are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are! You never fucking shut up!"

"Yeah.... but that's why you love me" Skye said giving a sweet smile.

Deidara lifted his head. "I think it's your ass he loves more than anything"

Hidan glared at him. "Well look who got up!" He said a demented look in his eyes.

Skye gave him a pat on the shoulder. "It's okay." She said "You're not the only one." She got up and walked to the counter to get herself a cookie.

"Well aren't you a treat?" Deidara called after her. Skye carried on walking but slapped her ass as she went. Deidara chuckled.

Kisame came back with the water bottles, he gave Deidara and Sasori theirs and they knocked back the water. It tasted a bit funny but they took no notice.

* * *

Skye paid for her cookie and walked back to their table. Her eyes widened at the sight. Kisame was glomping Itachi trying to get him to play with him. Deidara and Sasori were making Pein do funny faces with his face and had hold of his hands to make him be a monkey. Hidan sat there wondering what the fuck to do.

"Why are they screwy?" Skye asked him. Pein looked as if he was going to kick off any minute and Itachi finally got Kisame off of him who was helping Deidara and Sasori "groom" Pein.

Itachi sat next to Skye and Hidan and looked in amazement at them. "What the matter with them?" Hidan asked.

"I have no idea."

"See" Skye said "I leave you lot for two seconds" she points at Kisame, Deidara and Sasori "and this happens."

"They were fine though!" Itachi said.

They watched as the three gave up on Pein, who came and sat next to the other three, and started to make the evolution of man.

"Well they're not now" Hidan said. Kisame crouched over; while Deidara stood in the middle walking slightly crouched while Sasori took a super-hero pose. The other four sweat-dropped as they started bickering on which super-hero was better. "You're being Super-man!" Deidara whined at Sasori "be..." he jumped up on the table and stroke a pose "SPIDER-MAN!!!"

"NO!" Kisame shouted "Don't be spider-man" he said pushing Deidara of off the table. "He sucks! BE THE HULK!!!"

Itachi eyes suddenly went to the three empty bottles of water on the table. He picked one up. He opened it and sniffed inside. The smell of drugs came wafting into his nostrils. He quickly put the lid back on and gave it to Pein.

"Smell that" he said. Pein smelt the bottle and immediately scowled.

"Drugs" he said.

"Someone must have spiked the fountain." Itachi said.

Skye and Hidan looked at the others and stared at each other. "So..." Hidan said.

"They're high?" Skye finished. Deidara, Sasori and Kisame suddenly came running over to the other four who stayed still. Kisame collapsed on Itachi "I love you man!"

"Uh" Itachi looked at Kisame "I'd say so, yeah."

Sasori came and mucked up Hidans hair much to Skye delight. However, she was not happy when Deidara pulled her chair from under her and hid behind Pein.

"DEIDARA!!!" Skye screamed brushing of her ass.

"It was him!" He yelled pointing at some random kid in the canteen. The kid looked stricken. Skye pointed at Deidara.

"Here. Now."

Deidara ran while Skye chased him. Sasori went and sat on Hidans lap, who was not impressed. "Get the FUCK OFF ME!"

"Aww!" Sasori wailed. "Why?!" He squeezed Hidan into a big bear hug "My Hee-hee." Hidan scowled. That did it. He picked up his food, and chucked in Sasori's face. Sasori just sat there food dripping down his face. He smirked. He got a handful of food, but Hidan saw what was coming and chucked Sasori of off his lap. Sasori stood up and chucked the food after him, but missed him hitting Deidara.

Deidara fumed. He pointed a finger at Sasori "YOU, MY LITTLE BRATZ DOLL" Skye looked at him_ what the fuck?! _"ARE SOOO DEAD!!!" He walked towards Sasori a hand of food raised. He suddenly stopped. He eyes drooped and his head went down. Pein quickly got up and caught Deidara as he passed out. He looked at Skye and signalled to be ready to catch Sasori if he went, which he did. Seconds later both Kisame and Sasori went down together. Itachi caught Kisame as he fainted and Skye caught Sasori who was mumbling incoherent things.

"I know" Skye comforted him though she couldn't really understand him. She struggled with his weight, her tiny 5 ft 3 frame dragging his 6 ft 4. How much fun that was for her. She eventually got him to the table where Hidan, Pein and Itachi had sat the other two down. Hidan helped her put Sasori into a chair.

"Shouldn't they go o hospital or something?" Skye asked.

"Nah" Hidan said "They'll be fine. They're just stoned at the minute."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Great." She looked puzzled "How though?" She asked the other Pein, Itachi and Hidan.

"The water was spiked" Itachi said.

"I know that" she said "but who did it?"

"What am i?" Itachi asked "wonder-boy or something?"

"It gotta be someone from this school" Pein said. "Most likely a gang member."

"The question is though" Hidan said "which gang?"

"Dewy's lot?" Skye asked.

"Not likely."

Hidan suddenly had a thought. "Crimsons" he said. Pein looked at him. "You could be right." He said "they haven't been active in ages."

"Who are these people?" Skye asked.

"Leader's Gray..." Itachi started but he was interrupted.

"Gray Johnson?" Skye asked, looking quite shocked.

"Yeah" Hidan said looking puzzled. "How do you know him?"

"Shit", Skye bit her lip. She looked sheepishly "he's my ex" she said. It was silent for a few moments. Then...

"NO FUCKING WAY, MAN!" Hidan yelled.

"HOW THE HELL WERE YOU SEEING HIM?"

"FUCK OFF! YOU'RE LYING!"

Skye looked at the three with a rather amused expression. "Okay!" She interrupted the shouting "would you like to know how, or would you rather keep shouting?" They quietened down.

"Thank you." Skye said "so yeah he was at the care home in West-Side when i was there and he got fostered. But i didn't know her moved down here."

"Why'd you break up?" Hidan asked.

"I broke up with him. Cheated on me." Skye said, making it obvious she really couldn't care less. The fact was that they hated each other with a passion now.

"Crazy fool" Itachi said. Hidan was thinking the same thing. _Who the fuck would cheat on Skye?_

"So" Skye began still puzzled "why is it so shocking?"

The three guys looked at each other. "Babe" Hidan said "he's a full on killer." Skye's eyes widened a bit.

"What?"

"Yeah." Itachi carried on "he's murdered tons of gang members, and the way you get initiated in to the gang is," Itachi swallowed "you got to murder an innocent victim."

Skye frowned. When she was with him he was always disturbed. Both his parents were dead and that's how he ended up in care and in the gang life. His mother had died when he was younger and his dad got involved with gangs as an associate to help with money, but when he couldn't pay it back he killed himself leaving Gray on his own.

"They've got a really bad rep around the entire city" Pein said. "They'll kill anyone for the fun of it which" he nodded to the Akatsuki members that were passed out; heads on the table "is probably why they put the drugs in the water. Enough of it and it would kill you."

Hidan suddenly got angry, "well their messing with the wrong fucking gang" he said "no one is going to try and kill one of us" he said looking to other three still passed out.

Itachi and Skye nodded in agreement. Pein looked at the three passed out on the table. The thought that one of them might have died made his blood boil. They were like family, and no one tried to kill his family.

He looked up to see Hidan, Itachi and Skye looking at him expectantly. Pein smirked a little bit.

He nodded to the other three "when they wake up" he smirked "how'd you fancy a drive-by later?"

**So there it is!!! Another chappie!! Woohoo... please...... READ & REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU!!!**


	20. Episode 7 part 2

**Hey guyyyss? How are we today? I'VE LOST MY VOICE ****BIG AWWWWWWWW**

**Oki... i know you probably don't give to shits but oh well XD it's off my chest**

**Disclaimer: yes I'm actually going to do it today.......fuck it... I LIED...Whatcha gunna do?**

**Btw if someone could tell me how you spelt lied that would be great, 'cause i don't think that's right XD**

Episode 7 part 2

Sasori's head pounded as he woke up. Lights from the outside world blinded him from his own dark abyss. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus on the voices in the room. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out who it was that was talking.

"They should be waking up now" a rough manly voice said.

"I don't know" a slightly higher pitched one said "They still looked out cold."

_They? _Sasori thought.

"So when we going to do it?" a female voice asked.

"We'll wait for them to wake up" the rough manly voice said from before "that way our aim will be better"

_Aim _Sasori thought _what the fuck do they need aim for?_

"I'll go get the gear" a new voice said.

Now Sasori was really panicked _Gear? OH MY GOD....._

"We can't miss with these" the female voice said, followed by the clanking of metal "it'll hit them straight when we go down"

_Go down _Sasori thought, he inwardly gasped. _Holy crap.... I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!!!_

Footsteps sounded towards him, "Is he awake?" The first voice said.

"I'll check" the higher one said.

_Oh my god, what am i going to do? _Sasori thought, he could hear the alien coming closer. Sasori squeezed his eyes even tighter.

"Sasori? You awake?"

_They know my name!!! _He started arguing with himself _Run, you dweeb... RUN!!!!_

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME YOU ALIEN SCUM!!!" He shouted before punching Itachi in the face and jumping off of the sofa he was lying on and tripping over the carpet going flying into a cabinet china dolls and books falling on to him.

Skye, Hidan and Pein pissed themselves as they watched the scene unfold before them. Sasori was now underneath part of the carpet and an open book on his head. Itachi got up holding his nose.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?!" He yelled at the red-head who was slowly getting up picking material and china off of him.

"I thought you were aliens!" he yelled back. Itachi just looked at him blankly while Pein massaged his temples leaving Skye and Hidan roll around on the floor laughing.

Kisame mumbling suddenly drew the groups' attention.

"No... no not" Kisame mumbled.

"What the fuck is he on about?" Hidan asked. The group just shrugged and listened silently.

"No.... top-shop...fish"

"What?" Pein asked really baffled. He shushed by the group now listening intently.

".....shoo...donkey...Goldie..."

Itachi slapped his forehead. Goldie was the name of Kisame's pet gold fish...

"YOU CAN'T USE GOLDIE IN A T-SHIRT!!!" Kisame yelled sitting up, to the delight of the group who just stared at him...... and then burst out laughing.

Kisame was immediately leapt to his own defence "It was a scary dream!!! Top-shop wanted to stitch Goldie in a t-shirt!!!"

"And the donkey?" Skye asked.

Kisame hung his head "... he was the one trying to convince me."

Itachi sighed "now we just gotta wait for the blonde-pussy to wake up" he said looking over at Deidara who was still conked out on the other settee opposite were Sasori was lying before.

Said red-head looked over at Itachi. "How'd we end up in yours?" he asked.

"The fountain was spiked, so you all got high and passed out so we brought you back here."

"Who spiked it?"

"We're thinking Crimsons" Hidan said "so we're going to do a drive-by later."

Sasori heaved a sigh of relief "That's what you were on about."

Skye narrowed her eyes "What did you think we were talking about?"

"Well" Sasori began "I thought you were like aliens and the gear was the instruments you were going to use when you experimented on us."

Hidan looked at him as if he was stupid. He turned to Skye "Okay i take back what i said earlier" he said nodding at Sasori "he's now worse than you."

"Mmm, i thought so" Skye said smirking.

Sasori just blinked but ignored it. Deidara was starting to come around, and Sasori had a plan. He quietly ran into the kitchen...

Deidara felt the bottom of the couch sink.

"SASORI YOU HIT ME WITH A FRYING PAN AND I'LL POUND YOUR HEAD IN!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sasori who had already raised the frying pan.

Deidaras eyes flew open, while Sasori innocently looked around the room. "Put. The frying-pan. Down."

"Ha" Pein said laughing "Busted" he said pointing a finger at Sasori.

Sasori reluctantly dropped the frying pan with a loud clattering on the floor and Deidara got up scratching the back of his head.

"What-" Deidara began.

"Fountain spiked high conked. Okay?" Hidan explained a very short version of what happened to the blonde.

"Okay..." he said "situation?"

"Crimsons are back active." Pein said.

"And Skye has personal experiences" Hidan said dropping her in the shit with the three gang members who didn't know that Gray was her Ex.

She stared at Hidan intently giving him evils "Yeah" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm "thanks for that."

"Just trying to help babe" Hidan said cheekily.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked.

Again Hidan spoke dropping her in the shit "She put Gray's hot dog in her oven."

Kisame Sasori and especially Deidara all choked on air, while Itachi and Pein rolled their eyes. Hidan was obviously taking things too far. Deidaras eyes widened. He didn't know why but he felt emotionally hurt. _But then_ he thought to himself _Hidan could be lying._

Skye just let rip "WHAT?!" She screamed standing on one of the sofas "Unlike SOME people i don't think with my sexual" Skye struggled with her words "regions!!!" she yelled still standing on the sofa.

"Fine she didn't" Hidan said holding his up hands in defeat. Deidara could have prayed to the heavens _yep_ he thought _he was lying. _Itachi and Pein were praying that Hidan didn't take it any further than he already had. Deidara looked like he was about to cry with joy and Skye already looked on the verge of exploding.

Hidan suddenly smirked "...she just munched on it instead" he said laughing at his own play on words.

Pein slapped his forehead. Hidan just never knew when to shut up.

"Ya little nasty!" Skye shouted as she leapt off the sofa and tackled Hidan to the floor.

"Ow... Ow OW!!..... Owowowow OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Hidan yelled in pain as Skye had him pinned to the floor face down sitting on his arse and pulling his legs over her shoulders while holding his head down with her feet.

"Say you're sorry!" She yelled, much to the amusement of the others who had gathered to watch. They were glad that it wasn't them on the floor right now. Skye was tough for a girl.

Hidan muffled something into the floor.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She yelled tightening her grip on his legs.

"I'M FUCKING SORRY OKAY?!"

Skye gave a satisfied smirk and gave Deidara a wink who had caught her eye. He heaved another sigh of relief. _So she didn't shag Gray. _He looked towards the heavens _Thank you. _Sasori caught him looking towards the heavens and slightly smirked at his best mate.

Skye got up and brushed herself off. Hidan slowly got up extremely pissed he's got beaten by girl.

"Stupid bitch" he muttered. Skye stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes pinned towards the floor. She stayed like that for a few moments. Deidara quietly eyed her. _Shit, un._

"Hidan" he said to the silver haired man.

"What?"

"Fucking run dude."

Skye looked up into the eyes of Hidan.

Hidan jumped back "HOLY SHIT!"

"HIDAN!!!"

Skye re-jumped on to Hidan.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!!"

* * *

Hidan rubbed his head as he Itachi, Pein and Sasori sat in the car waiting for the signal from the other three saying that the Crimsons were in view.

"Shit. She ain't half got a punch on her." Hidan said.

"That's what you get" Pein said, and Hidan rolled his eyes. Pein answered his phone as it rang and put it on speaker.

"Yo Skye what we got?" he asked his phone.

"Ah look who it is" Hidan said jokingly.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan!" Skye screamed down the phone "I'm gonna chop off your dick one day..." Hidan grew white "i ain't even joking." Pein, Itachi and Sasori chuckled as Hidan looked genuinely scared and shut up. Hidan suddenly shrugged.

"As long as you grab it first" he said regaining his composure. He'd be damned if he let her get rid of his ego.

"YOU-" Skye was interrupted by Pein.

"Skye! Focus girl." They heard Skye take a deep breath at the end of the phone trying to control her anger. Hidan was getting dirty looks from Sasori.

"They're standing on the corner of Patrick Avenue. They've been there for the last 10 minutes so they shouldn't move."

"Okay" Pein said "you and the others get out of there and we'll do the drive-by then meet back at mine later."

"Okay. See you in a bit"

The minute Skye hung up Sasori was on Hidans back.

"You're a fucking perve!" He accused at the silver-haired man.

"What?!" Hidan shouted back "I am not a perve!"

"Oh you so are! What is it?" Sasori asked him "Do you like her?!"

Hidans jaw almost dropped to the floor. "NO! Of course i don't like her! EWWWWW" he jumped up and down like a girl waving his hands while the others cocked their eyebrows "She's like a sister to me..." he thought about this "well not really 'cause i think she's attractive but then I'd NEVER do anything 'cause she's..... Well she's like my sister." He looked at Sasori "do you get me?"

"Okay... umm" Sasori said scratching the back of his head. "What?"

"I actually get where you're coming from" Itachi said to Hidan. Now Sasori's jaw hit the floor. He pointed at Hidan "You understand what the plonker means?"

Itachi nodded. "Put simply. She's fuckable... but off limits. To anyone. So no one is allowed to fuck her because she's like our sister" Itachi took a breather "and THAT'S where the sister side come into it." He looked at Sasori "Do you get me?"

Sasori thought about it for a moment. "I get you. So where does Deidara come into it?"

Pein, Hidan and Itachi looked at each other. "He can" Pein said "we love him as much as we love Skye."

"Yeah" Itachi said "AND he's not some sex maniac" Itachi paused and thought of a way to put it "he's loving sweet mature person." He was met with a series of raised eyebrows from the others.

Itachi sighed. "Okay i know he's a fucking idiot but still the MESSAGE is there."

"Don't go all sentimental on us now butt" Pein said starting the car "we got cocks to shoot."

* * *

Gray stood there his black hair flopping in his eyes. He glanced up and looked across the street. The rest of his gang were talking and laughing but something had caught his eye. His eyes narrowed as they focused on one person in particular running gracefully across the street. _Skye?_

He didn't have time to dwell on it, as a car came speeding around the corner shooting bullets at them. The four members in the car all had red bandanas over the bottom part of their faces._ The Akatsuki _Gray thought. _How the fuck did they figure out it was us?_

The gang ducked as Sushi got hit straight in the chest. The gang separated and scarpered for the cover of backstreets and shops. The car kept firing bullets at them as they drove past. Gray got up furious. _Skye's in the Akatsuki? _He punched the wall in rage. He looked towards Sushi who was struggling to stand up. He looked towards the direction were Skye had run off. _It's so on bitch._

* * *

Deidara Kisame and Skye drove towards Pein's. Skye's phone beeped telling her she got a message.

"What no Frankie Boyle today chick?" Deidara teased.

Skye laughed "Nah. Hidans enough of a cock to hear all the time at the moment thank you very much" she said opening her phone.

Deidara just laughed. "He loves you really mun."

Skye just cocked her eyebrow. Deidara looked at her. "He does. He's...." Deidara tried to find a way to say it "very umm...Expressive about his emotions."

Skye laughed you can say that again. She opened her phone and a message popped up but didn't show any I.D and just a number. _Odd._

Her heart thudded as she read the message. Deidara noticed her change of mood.

"What's the matter chick?"

She didn't reply she just slammed down her phone on the dash board of the car. Deidara and Kisame gave each other funny looks their eyebrows furrowed. Skye looked up. She closed her eyes and tapped her fingers on the dash board.

"It was from Gray" she said.

Deidara looked at her worried now "What did it say chick?"

"Don't think you can hide. I'll find you."

She looked at Deidara whose eyes were wide.

"He knows I'm in the Akatsuki."

**YAY!!! Right so the big game is-a coooommming UP!!! Betcha can't wait XD**

**Right, you should all know by now... READ & REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU!!!**

**Never get's old XD**


	21. Episode 7 part 3

**Yep I'm back.... i should be doing art... but i rebelled against that because my teacher wouldn't let me do anime for my AS course work ****so I've rebelled... i rebel a lot.**

**Disclaimer: ... read the last few lines.**

Episode 7 Part 3

Deidara Kisame and Skye boomed into Pein's not even bothering to knock startling the other 4 gang members.

"What's going on?" Itachi said.

"We got a slight problem." Deidara said. "Gray knows Skye's in the Akatsuki."

Pein looked at Skye. "How could he know?" Skye just shook her head. "I don't know" she said, "He must've seen me or something."

"Shit."

Hidan stepped in "Is it really that bad?" Being the one who knew most about gangs' involvement around the city with his dad being head of police Itachi spoke up.

"Yeah" he said "Think about, police can shoot a suspect gang member without proof anyway. Gray goes to them saying she's one" he looked at Skye "you're in big shit." Skye scratched her head and flung herself on to one of the sofas. "There's more." He said.

"As we know the Crimsons are notorious for the murders. They could easily get information on any of us, and use it against us and the fact that they were in a relationship makes it worse. The police wouldn't believe Skye if she was object to his claims" Itachi explained to Hidan.

Skye groaned. "I get it!" She shouted "It's bad!" and she slammed a pillow into her face keeping it there. The guys looked at each other worriedly. Deidara bit his lip as he looked at the girl lying on the sofa a pillow covering her face.

"Skye?" he said to her. She made no response. He softly walked over and placed his hand on her own and knelt down besides her.

"We're gonna get through it."

Skye swallowed choking back the tears. She was really grateful the pillow was on her face at the moment. She let out a heavy sigh and took of the pillow with her other hand. She took her from under Deidaras and placed it on top and squeezed it giving a warm smile.

Sasori smiled cheesily at the scene before him. He caught Itachi's eye and drew a heart using both of his hands in the air around the two. Skye caught this and glared at him. Sasori quickly put his hands behind his back. He got knocked upside on the head by Kisame who was laughing at him.

Skye sighed "so what are we going to do about it?" she asked eyeing Pein. Before he could even respond a bullet pierced the window. Pein cursed out loud.

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" He yelled "again with the house!"

The group dived for cover as more bullets came through the now completely open window frame the glass covering the floor. Bullets hit ornaments and tables making Pein cringe.

"Argh! Enough with the house!" he yelled. The bullets suddenly stopped.

"Ah what do ya know" Pein said satisfied standing up "they listened." The gang stood up and looked at the window, the curtains blowing in the wind bullet holes running through them.

"Let's have three guesses who this is then shall we?" Hidan said sarcastically. Gray suddenly jumped through the window pane closely followed by his gang members, intruding on Pein's home. Pein sent daggers at the 8 gang members who filed his home.

"That's really rude do you know that?" He said nodding at Gray.

"And i think its rude shooting at my gang." He bit back.

"And drugging mine isn't?" Pein said his voice rising at the memory. Gray just looked in to the eyes of Pein, almost sizing him up leader to leader.

"You know what's going down between the gangs across the city" he said "it's all about power."

"With great power comes great responsibility" Pein said.

"Not if the power is death."

Skye looked at Itachi who shot her a warning look that told her not to get involved if she could avoid it. Too bad she couldn't.

Gray cocked his head to look at her. "Now this was a surprise" he said referring to her being in the Akatsuki "but then again you were always full of them." Skye just stared defiantly at him trying to obey Itachi.

"I thought you would've given up gangs after what happened" Gray said. And he continued "Jay." He began walking towards Skye "That was your brother's name wasn't it." Skye said nothing. Gray continued walking. The Akatsuki looked at their leader to see if they should step in. Pein's look told them not to. Pein needed to see where Gray was going with this.

"Tell me. How did he die again?" He said, sadistically enjoying every ounce of pain he was causing her. Skye still said nothing but her temper was rising and he knew it. He carried on walking towards her.

"That's right." He said an evil glint in his eye "He died" he was about a meter away from her now "because little sis" he was now up in her face and had stopped and had started circling her "couldn't defend herself. Do you think its fair he died?" Skye expression remained stoic. "He died because of you." Skye closed her eyes. Gray stood behind her and whispered in her ear. "It should have been you."

"SHUT UP!" Skye snapped and lunged at him. He grabbed her by the hair and held her towards his chest bringing a knife to her throat.

Skye swallowed breathing heavily closing her eyes in pain as he pulled on her hair. The Akatsuki wasted no time in getting their weapons out. Deidara took a gun and aimed it at Gray.

Gray looked at him. "You know i could just move her when you shoot" he said. Deidara narrowed his eyes at the threat. The hearts of the Akatsuki were beating hard, thumping against their rib cages.

Sasori caught Hidans eye. Hidan was scowling, his knife at the ready, biting his lip resisting the urge to run straight in and kill Gray. Gray looked at Deidara.

"You ever played Russian Roulette?" he asked nodding towards him.

"Why?"

"Play me and i won't kill her."

Skye eyes widened as she watched Deidara actually consider it. She was shocked. Surely he wouldn't put his life on the line for her? Sasori was also eyeing his best friend. He looked towards the others who were just as confused about what to do. Sasori looked from Skye to Deidara. He felt like yelling out loud. It was so frustrating being helpless. The rest of the Akatsuki felt the same, their protection over the only female and the youngest male member cancelling each other out.

Skye struggled harder to get out Gray's grasp.

"Dei! Don't even think about it!" She yelled at him. She gasped as the air was taken out of her when Gray placed his hand on her throat. He brought his knife up to her cheek applying pressure, producing a few beads of blood. The tempers of the rest of the gang had risen and the atmosphere intensified as the blood ran down her face. She brought her hands to his arm trying to lift the pressure. She gasped for air while Gray effortlessly just held her in place.

"Well?" He asked him. Deidara looked at Skye. He ignored the pleading in her eyes for him not to play and nodded. Skye's heart sunk. Gray gave a satisfied smirk. He let go of Skye and pushed her to the floor where she was caught by Hidan who dived to the floor to catch her. Deidara was looking at Gray. He closed his eyes.

Pein gave a heavy sigh. He looked towards Deidara who opened and eyes and looked at him. Deidara quickly looked away and looked at Skye who had tears in her eyes.

Pein led Deidara and Gray into the kitchen where there was a table. "I take it you know how to play?" Gray asked Deidara sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah. I know, un." He replied taking a seat opposite. Pein bit his lip and placed a hand on Deidara shoulder, a silent wish of good luck. He walked out of the kitchen and shut the door behind him.

Gray looked at Deidara. "Shall we?" He took out a gun and emptied the bullets picking one up and, lifting the gun towards the air, put it into the gun. He then took out a coin. "Call it" he said as he flipped it.

"Tails."

Gray caught the coin. "Heads" he said smirking. He gave Deidara the gun. "You go first."

Deidara could feel the beating of his pulse pounding through his body. Gray looked so calm. _How can he be so calm about it?_

Putting all thoughts out of his head, he placed the gun at the side of his head. He took a deep breath as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

In the living room the atmosphere was tense between the 6 remaining Akatsuki and the 7 remaining Crimsons. The boy known as Sushi kept on looking at Skye who was staring at the floor Sasori sitting next to her his arm around her shoulder.

Hidan saw Sushi looking at Skye. "Stop looking at her." He snapped at the boy. He frowned at the idea of what the so-called Sushi could be thinking about her.

"Hidan" Itachi said a warning in his voice warning him not to start any trouble. Hidan glared at Itachi who just shook his head and nodded towards Skye who now had her head in her hands, her arms resting on her knees. Kisame also looked to the direction Itachi was nodding and massaged his temples.

Sushi kept staring at Skye his eyes wandering up and down her body. Hidan clenched his fist as he watched this but tried to remain calm. Skye took her head out of her hands and started to play with her thumbs again her elbows still resting on her knees. Sushi's eyes immediately fell to her chest. Hidan seethed. _Fuck it._

"What part of don't look at her don't you understand?!" he yelled.

Sushi gave a smirk "the don't."

"You fucker" Hidan said as he lunged at him.

"NO!" Skye was immediately up and stopped Hidan before any of the others had time to react. She grabbed his arm and looked pleading into his eyes. Tears rimmed her eyes and threatened to spill over. Hidans' face dropped into despair as he clutched Skye tightly into a hug.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her. Pein came over and motioned for the both to sit with Sasori on the sofa. Hidan gave Sushi a warning glance as he walked away. When he got to the sofa Sasori looked him in the eye. _Don't blame you _he mouthed placing his arm back around Skye as she sat down.

Pein then looked to Sushi.

"Look at her again though" he said threateningly "and we will kill you." And with that he walked over to the sofa where Itachi and Kisame had also gathered, the entire Akatsuki gang on the sofa.

Skye squeezed her eyes shut. A sudden bang from the kitchen made her gasp but didn't open her eyes; tears fell to the floor from her closed eyes. She heard the door open and shuffling coming from around the room. She suddenly felt a presence of someone who had knelt down in front of her. She still didn't open her eyes fearful of who she would see.

A hand was placed on her cheek. She opened her eyes at the touch. She gasped as she looked into the face of Deidara and threw her body onto him flinging her arms around his neck knocking them to the floor. She cried into the crook of his neck as he embraced her for all he was worth, not being able to get enough of her warmth. The Crimsons looked shocked as they went into the kitchen followed by Pein who went to open the back door for them to go out with the body of their leader.

Pein heaved a sigh of relief as he came back into the living room. Sasori had his arm around Hidan and Hidan the same to Sasori. Itachi lay down on the sofa and brought his hands up to his head closing his eyes in relief. Kisame smirked lightly and rubbed his head exhaling, all happy that Deidara was still alive.

Deidara sat up on the floor Skye still on top of him. He brought his arms to his lower back and hugged her, her head still resting in his neck. The happiness she felt was over-whelming. She never wanted to let go of him. She lifted her head out of his neck to look at him. They made eye contact and she smiled at him. She closed her eyes as his hand came up and brushed away a strand of her that had fallen on her face. Deidara cupped her face with his hand and she held his hand that was cupping her face.

He leant in at the same time she did, both of their eyes closed. Their hands fell naturally as their lips met; Skye's going into his hair and Deidaras' wrapping around her waist. This kiss was soft and passionate their lips locking to each others.

"Do you think they even remember we're here?" A smirking Hidan asked Sasori who shook his head.

"I think we're just blurry shaped to them now." He said smirking lightly.

Hidan got whacked across the head by Itachi when brought his phone out to take a picture.

"Hey!"

"Pervert" Itachi said rolling his eyes.

Skye's eyes remained closed as they pulled away her hands still in his hair. She slowly opened them and was greeted with a smiling Deidara. They lent in again but Deidara suddenly stopped.

"What?" Skye whispered.

"Uh-" he nodded behind her. She quickly whipped around. "Ah Jesus!"

She was greeted with the wide eyed members of her gang with manically demented grins on their faces, complete with dimples all watching them not even blinking.

She turned and cocked an eyebrow at Deidara who shook his head smirking. She turned back to the gang members her eyebrow still rose.

"Tell me something" she said to them settling herself on Deidaras lap "do you have any comprehension on how much your dead?"

Now that wiped the grins of off their faces. Deidara raised a cocky eyebrow at all of them pursing his lips.

"You ready chick?"

"Oh yeah."

"...... GET THEM!"

They leapt of off the floor and lunged for the Akatsuki members who scarpered of off the sofa running in different directions.

While running after Itachi who had thought it best to run into the hall and hide behind a plant Skye heard her mobile beep. She frowned and read the message. Her eyes' widened. It was from Gray.

_Sorry i had to put you through that with your friend but i couldn't do it any other way. Know that i didn't mean anything i said to you before about your brother and know this is what i wanted so don't feel bad._

_Gray x_

Skye let the realization sink in. Gray had committed suicide. He knew that there was no way that Deidara could have died because the one bullet wasn't meant for him. What Deidara didn't know was that when he had put the bullet in the gun he'd made it fall back down his sleeve so that the chambers were, in fact, empty until his 3rd go when he slid the bullet from his sleeve back into chamber without Deidara noticing.

He'd planned this from the beginning. Skye closed her eyes and deleted the message. _Bye Gray _she whispered.

She suddenly looked up and saw the plant shuffling across the floor. She laughed and put her phone in her pocket.

"Itachi!"

The plant stopped and dropped to the floor. She smiled and ran to the plant and saw Itachi crouched over.

"HI!" She boomed.

"Oh fuck."

Skye dropped her smile "Yeah oh fuck run bitch!" Itachi did as he was told and legged in to the living room. Skye laughed as Itachi ran into the corner where the other gang members were being held captive by Deidara.

Skye cracked her fingers and joined Deidara. "I hope you're ready for this, guys." The gang members whimpered. She and Deidara grinned at each other.

"TIC KLE FIGHT (UN)!" They both yelled before piling on the screeching gang members.

**YAY!!!!! So DeidaraxOC finally happened..... YEAH BABY!!!**

**The story is far from over thought so DON'T STOP READING!!!!**

**READ & REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU!!!!! **


	22. Episode 8: Brothers

**I've been so looking forward to doing this chappie XD YAY!!!**

Episode 8 part 1

Skye woke up on Monday on top of the world. She smiled and stretched jumping out of bed actually looking forward to school just to see Deidara. She got dressed in her school uniform choosing just to the shirt, skirt and stockings as it was that the sun was shining. She put her hair up in a messy bun some bits coming down and framing her face. After she was ready she went down the stairs smiling.

"Hey Jo." She said taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Hey hon" Jo eyes her "why you so happy?"

Skye just smiled "no reason."

"HUH!" Jo gasped "THAT BOY!"

Skye said nothing but gave a small smirk. Jo immediately abandoned the breakfast and sat by Skye.

"Come on. You gotta tell me everything."

Just as Skye was about to start Jamie come into the kitchen in his space-man pyjamas rubbing his eyes. He glared at Skye who had the attention of his mother.

She pointed a finger at him and laughed. "HA! In your face." She said. He scowled at her and Jo sweat dropped at Skye's behaviour.

"So Skye. The boy?" Jo said to her.

"What boy?" Jamie piped up. "Does Skye have a boyfriend?" he said with 10 year old logic. "Ewwwww, who would want to kiss you?!" He squealed pointing at her. Skye eyes widened in rage.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" She yelled getting up and making a grab at him. He screamed and ran away Skye close behind him. Jo sighed as she heard Skye and Jamie run up the stairs, followed by Jamie screaming as Skye hurt her younger foster brother. A sudden silence filled the kitchen as Skye came back into the kitchen looking satisfied with herself. She grabbed an apple and said bye to Jo.

"I know when you come back from school!" Jo called after her going up stairs to see what had happened to Jamie.

"Okay!" Skye yelled shutting the door behind her.

*****

Needless to say the news that to members of the infamous Akatsuki was seeing each other was hot gossip and quickly spread its way around the school. This was due to Sasori's excitement and Hidans' large mouth. Combine this with Sasuke finding out and it quickly became known.

Deidara and Sasori got out of their car and walked over to the Akatsukis' usual spot on the grass before registration. There they saw the rest of the Akatsuki lounging about on the grass soaking up as much as they could of the sun before the bell went.

Skye's eyes, that were closed, were suddenly cast in shadow as a figure stood hovering over her. She opened them to see a smirking Deidara. Her incredibly-fit-and-sexy-Italian-artist boyfriend. She could have squealed as her stomach did double flips looking at his face.

"Hey chick" he said as he let in and kissed her. Skye sat up and Deidara sat behind her, so that she fit in between his legs when he sat down. The other Akatsuki members greeted Sasori and Deidara and all went back to enjoying the sun.

Sudden gasps from across the court-yard made everyone open their eyes. A group of girls were pointing at Skye and Deidara all with looks of jealousy and envy in their eyes. Skye was pretty much envied by girls who weren't in gangs anyway, as she was in the Akatsuki, what used to be an all male gang with extremely hot members in. Girl's who in gangs generally respected Skye for it and weren't jealous as they had their own gangs and understood the relationships.

Hidan sat up and looked at the girl's frowning at them. They had just disturbed his peace with their shock and now he was pissed. "Yo!" He said to them "TAKE A PICTURE AND FUCK OFF!"

The girl's scarpered not wanting to anger the infamous bad-boy Hidan anymore. Skye smirked as one of the girls gave her the finger.

"Well she' a cheeky little bitch isn't she?!" Hidan said glaring after the girl.

Deidara just laughed. "It's 'because I'm so sexy" he said cockily. Skye rolled her eyes, but then realised something.

"Do you know what?" She said to the gang. "I've never heard of any of you lot seeing any girl from this school. Why's that?"

"Because the girls who aren't in gangs only want to be with us for the rep and just to say they are-" Itachi said.

"Stupid whores" Hidan said.

"And obviously" Itachi carried on "the ones who are in gangs are off limits. So it's hard to find a tidy girl, who's not in a gang and actually likes you for you."

The rest agreed. "Take Hidan for example-" Sasori started.

"AH!" Hidan interrupted "can we not tell the story?!"

"What happened?" Skye asked.

"He got used" Deidara whispered to her.

"You got used?!" She said to Hidan. "How?!" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Well its how it sounds." He said to her "the girl only wanted to be with me just so she could say that she shagged me basically and tell all her friends" he actually looked sad, "then she made a moved on Itachi." He said nodding to Itachi who looked slightly embarrassed. Skye was shocked.

"You didn't-?" She asked looking at Itachi, whose jaw dropped.

"NO!" He said "I'd never do that to Hidan for a ho!" He said.

"Thanks man" Hidan said.

Skye was laughing at the gang. "I've never you heard you lot talk like this about girl's" she said.

Pein spoke up, "Well yeah they should be respected, but it's a two way street. Bro's before ho's."

Skye looked at the group. "Do i look like a bro to you?" the group laughed.

"No, but you're classed as one" Sasori said. The talk about bro's made Deidara suddenly remember something.

"Skye my family want you to come for tea tonight."

Sasori looked shocked. "Is Sawyer gonna be there." Deidara gave a small sad nod. Sasori pulled a face and looked at Skye.

"Good luck with that babe." He said to her. Skye was confused.

"Sawyer?"

"He's my older brother" Deidara said pulling a face.

"How old is he?"

"19." Skye did some calculating in her head. He was two years older than Deidara who was 17.

"He's a cock" Kisame said.

"Full on fucking dick" Hidan agreed. Skye was nervous now.

"That bad?" She asked.

Deidara nodded. "Remember when you met Hidan? How he first came across, un?" Skye went back in her mind.

"What? Cocky, pervy and arrogant?" She said.

"HEY!" Hidan yelled. Itachi told him to pipe down.

"Yeah" Deidara said "now combine that with when you met Itachi, un." Again Skye went back in her head.

"Pompous, ignorant and stuck-up?" She said.

"HEY!" Itachi yelled.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Hidan asked him. Itachi nodded.

"Now imagine that, all the time" Deidara said. "I actually agree with Kisame, un." He said "He's a cock."

"Take it he's not in a gang then?"

"He thinks he's too good for it" Deidara said with obvious resentment.

"Great" Skye said sarcastically.

* * *

The end of the day came all too quickly for Skye. The nervousness filled the pit of her stomach as they drove to Deidaras. Skye had text Jo earlier to tell her that she would be out till late.

They pulled up outside his house, Skye exhaled. Deidara looked at her and took her hand.

"You'll be fine chick" he said to her. "Just ignore him" he said getting out the car "i do, un."

Deidara went into the house first. "I'm home" he said.

"About fucking time." A mystery voice said. Deidara immediately felt sick. He hated his brother with a passion. Sawyer came around the corner. His facial features were almost identical to Deidaras. He had darker blonde hair though and had brown eyes instead of Deidaras piercing blue. His tanned skin was the same as Deidaras except her had no tattoos or piercings. He eyed Skye as though she wasn't worthy of breathing the same air as him.

"What have i told you about bringing hood-rats home?" He asked Deidara. Deidara fumed.

"She ain't a hood-rat, un." He said through clenched teeth "didn't mam tell you she was coming over?"

"Your personal life doesn't interest me" he said to him. "I take it" he turned and looked at Skye with a disgusted look "_it's _staying for tea." Skye eyes widened. She would love to pummel this guy's face in. The guys were right. He was a cock. It took all of her effort not to bite back.

Deidara nodded.

"Whatever" Sawyer said "don't break the bed." He looked at Skye "i don't want a nephew yet, thank you very much." Skye clenched her fist. That did it.

"What type of girl do you think i am?" She asked him, rage in her voice. Deidara inwardly sighed. He couldn't ask Skye to take this abuse. He knew enough of abuse from Sawyer and Skye would bite back and he was expecting it. He just wasn't expecting it this early.

Sawyer turned to Skye. "Truthfully?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Nooooo i want a lie!" Skye said sarcastically. Sawyer seethed. She was the first girl to talk back to him, and it bruised his ego. He just looked at her. "Typical" he said. He then looked at his younger brother.

"Teach your bitch some respect Deidara." And he walked into the living room.

Skye and Deidara looked at each other.

"Wow" was all Skye said.

"Told ya, un." He massaged his temples lightly. "Come on" he said taking her hand "my mam's in the kitchen."

"Hey mam" he said as he walked in. Deidaras mother was standing by the kitchen unit preparing food. Her shoulder length brunette hair was up in bobble her olive skin made her look radiant, and she was wearing a pink v-neck jumper and jeans. What you imagine a mum to look like. Skye smiled as Deidara gave his mam a quick kiss on the cheek. "Skye's here."

She turned around to face Skye. She wiped her hands on her jeans and held out her hand which Skye took. "Maria" she said. _She must be were Deidara get's his Italian side from._ Deidaras dad had walked out when he was younger, that was part of the reason he got involved in gangs. Sawyer was to up his arse to get job and spent all of his own money on stuff for himself without giving any to help his mother. So Deidara got involved to get extra money to help out his mother who was already working three jobs.

Skye smiled politely. Deidara put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna show her around okay?" he said to his mother, who nodded.

"I'll give a shout when dinner's ready" she called after them as they walked up stairs. Deidara took her to his room that was a riot of colour clutter compared to the rest of the neat plain coloured house. His walls were painted a gray colour and he had a black duvet and curtains. But you couldn't really see this as his artists tools lay scattered over the room, with various pictures of him and the guys pinned up on the walls.

"I'm guessing you're the only artist then?" She asked him.

"Yeah" Deidara said scratching the back of his head. "Mam can't draw for shit and Sawyer says it's a waste of time."

"Sawyer says a lot of things" she said rifling through his pictures. Deidara found himself staring at her while she looked through his stuff. He couldn't help it. It was really hard to describe this girl and that was what intrigued him.

She turned back around to see him staring.

"What?" She asked.

"Thinking how i got so lucky, un."

Skye felt her cheeks burn up at the compliment. "Shut up" she said half heartedly. Deidara laughed. He walked towards her and cupped her face.

"You's a sexy bitch, un." He said smirking. She smirked with him.

"What are you David Guetta or something?" She joked flicking him in the head.

"Do ya wanna try that again?" He said smirking. She took him up on his offer flicking him on the nose.

He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, she squeaked in delight and he chucked her onto his bed. The two started play fighting on his bed, until Deidara pinned her down and started to tickle her.

"No stop it!" She squealed hitting him.

"OH!" A brash voice caught their attention. Sawyer stood by the door looking furious. "Go fuck somewhere else" he said.

"Oh go fuck yourself, un" Deidara yelled at him as he slammed Deidaras bedroom door. Skye started giggling as did Deidara.

Skye sat on the bed and Deidara crawled behind her and out his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. He lightly kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine. She put her legs onto the bed and slowly lay down Deidara following lying on top of her. She put her hands in his hair. Deidara broke away from her neck and they started kissing. It started of slow and gentle but gradually built up to a heated intense one. Deidara licked her lips asking for entrance which she gave. He slipped in his tongue and Skye slipped her hands up his shirt onto his warm smooth back.

"Deidara!" His mother suddenly called from the kitchen "Food!"

Deidara pulled away and looked at Skye. "Coming?" He asked. She nodded and he kissed her lightly on the forehead and they both got up and went downstairs for food.

The aroma of spaghetti filled her nostrils as she walked into the kitchen. Sawyer and Maria were sitting at the kitchen table, Deidara and Skye joining them. Deidara sat in between Sawyer and Skye and Skye sat in between Deidara and Maria. Unfortunately the table was circular so this meant that Skye was opposite Sawyer.

Everyone started eating their meal Maria and Skye making light conversation while Sawyer glared at Skye and Deidara glared at Sawyer for glaring at Skye.

"What does your mother do Skye?" Maria asked her. Skye bit her lip.

"Uh-"

Deidara cut in for her. "Skye's fostered" he said gently.

"Oh sorry" Maria said, obviously embarrassed.

"Its fine" Skye replied smiling, "but she's a receptionist at the primary school."

Now Sawyer spoke "so why were you fostered?" he said nastily, causing Deidara and Maria to stare at him "didn't you parents want you?" Skye just stared at him.

"Sawyer!" Deidara shouted angrily. It didn't bother Skye though. It was a matter of fact that they didn't and she took that information on the chin.

"Well obviously not, duh." She said cheekily scowling at him. An awkward silence filled the air until Maria coughed.

"How long have you been living with your foster mum?" She asked.

"A couple of months."

"She hasn't got rid of you yet then?" Sawyer asked. This earned him a kick under the table courtesy of Deidara.

"Shut. Up." Deidara said. Maria put her head in hands. Her son's couldn't be more stressful if they tried. Deidara knew how harsh Sawyer could be and he didn't want him getting onto the rumours and what happened. Sawyer knew everything that happened through gossip. Hell, even his mother knew everything that happened but she wasn't inclined to say anything. Sawyer was.

"Why should i? I shouldn't have to respect her." He said looking at Skye, who just remained looking at the table throughout all of this. "It's her own fault she got raped."

That did it. Skye was up and out of the room in an instant. The three left by the table heard the front door slam as Skye left.

"Well" Sawyer said smirking slightly "that was rude." Deidara was to point of bursting and let rip at his older brother.

"Are you fucking serious?!" He yelled standing up "you tell her it's her own fault she was raped, losing her virginity, and she's the rude one?!" He stared at his brother. "Fucking grow up!" He said before pushing his food aside and leaving the table to go to his room. Maria sighed and looked at her son, actually giving him glares.

"Was there any need?" She asked him in a disappointed tone. Without saying another she got up and walked out.

Upstairs Deidara was fuming. He stormed around his room hitting things off shelves and punching walls. He suddenly had a text from Sasori.

_Hey hows it goin?_

Deidara didn't know what else to do. He grabbed his phone and rang his best friend and, for the first time since his dad left him, he cried.

**Awwwww ****Sorry for the OC brother but i wanted Deidara to have that past and home life **

**Anyway Read & Review and I'll love you**


	23. Episode 8 part 2

Back again!!! Here is part 2 XD...

Deidara woke up with a banging head ache. All the crying he did last night was finally starting to take his toll on him. All the time he got ready for school his thoughts kept thinking to one person. He had rung her after he'd got off of the phone with Sasori and she'd assured him that everything was okay, but he wasn't convinced.

_Urgh! Why did Sawyer have to be such a prick? _He thought to himself violently combing his hair. A beep outside told him that Sasori was waiting for him. Normally he would have given Deidara a knock but they were giving Hidan a lift today and he couldn't promise he wouldn't storm in and beat up Sawyer so they decided he would beep.

Deidara got into the car with Sasori and Hidan, Sasori driving and Hidan in the back. Deidara joined Sasori in the front. He sighed frustrated as he sat down.

"Did you speak to Skye?" Sasori asked him. Deidara just nodded.

"What'd she say?" Hidan asked.

"Not much." Deidara said looking sad "she said she was fine and that he didn't say anything that was really hurtful anyway."

"Bullshit." Sasori said. Deidara just nodded and put his head back in the seat and closed his eyes. "You should have seen her face when he said it was her own fault" he said slowly opening his eyes. The other two looked at him sad expressions on their faces. "It was heart breaking."

* * *

When they got to school they saw Pein and Kisame sitting in their usual spot on the grass in the blazing sun. Deidara, Sasori and Hidan neared the group.

"Skye and Itachi not here yet?" Sasori asked.

Pein shook his head.

"Itachi bringing Skye in now" Kisame said. He looked at Deidara "how'd it go last night?"

The look on Deidaras face told him the answer.

"Shit that bad?" Deidara nodded. "Everything you could possibly say to hurt Skye he said, UN." Deidara said referring to his brother. Pein's eyes narrowed.

"Even the-" he began but Deidara interrupted him.

"Even that, un" he said. Pein's eyes widened. He then looked at Sasori.

"You thought it was safe picking up Dei with Hid after what he said?" Pein asked Sasori nodding at Hidan. Sasori nodded.

"Hidan couldn't promise anything but we waited outside and beeped."

"Ah."

"So what are you going to Dei?" Kisame asked him.

"What can i do un?" Deidara asked him. "He's never going to change and she's gonna be too upset to ever see him again anyway" he said.

"But you can't just hope that they'll never see each other again." Pein said "you gotta sort him out."

"Give him five minutes" he said cracking his knuckles "I'll sort him out."

"Don't listen to Hidan" Pein said smirking "you need to sort this out maturely."

"You saying I'm not mature." Hidan threatened Pein. Pein just stared at him blankly.

"So you need to have words with Sawyer" he said to Deidara, leaving Hidan gobsmacked.

"I AM FUCKING MATURE" he shouted.

"You're about as mature as a pile of shit" a voice suddenly said behind them. The guys all turned around to see Itachi and Skye who had just spoken. She looked surprisingly happy but her tear glistening eyes gave her away. She looked at Deidara and gave him a small smile before walking over to him and receiving a hug. She leaned against him and he put an arm around her as Hidan began on another rant.

"Well it must be a very mature pile of shit" he said still offended "you're one to talk anyway" he said nodding at Skye.

"Ye but i rule." She said smirking stating what to her was the obvious.

"Are you still going on that trip for Business?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"Yeah. I take you finally handed in your form" Itachi said. Kisame nodded.

The bell went signalling the start of the day and everyone started making their way to their registrations.

* * *

Skye was walking to her next class when Hidan came up behind her and started walking with her.

"Hey you okay babe?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm all right." She answered "you?"

"Yeah. Just heard about some shoot-out or something down town so remind me to tell Pein okay?"

"Will do."

"So i heard about what happened yesterday" he said. They were now walking slowly along the corridor Skye clutching her books close to her chest.

She nodded sadly. "What am i going to do? He fucking hates me."

"Sawyer's a dick though. I don't even think he and Dei are the same species let alone the same family."

"It _is_ unbelievable." She agreed thinking of the differences between the two. Deidara was sweet caring and respectful while Sawyer was the complete opposite; harsh ruthless and to be blunt a plain bastard.

"Well _i _wanted to beat the fucker" Hidan said, Skye laughing alongside him. "But _apparently_ there's some gang rule that you can't beat a gang members family or something. I don't know" he said shrugging it off.

"It's not that i want him to be nice to me. In all honesty_ I _wanna beat the fucker, I'd rather him ignore me than be a prick though."

"Yeah, well Sawyer's the type of guy who makes everyone else's life a fucking misery just so his doesn't seem as bad."

"Urgh!" Skye suddenly let out a cry of frustration "what _am _i going to do."

"I say fuck him."

Skye's eyes widened. "YOU WHAT?!"

Hidans eyes also widened at what she thought he meant. "NO! Not like _THAT!" _He said laughing. "Though that would probably work" he said earning him a hit on the arm from Skye.

"Ow!" He said in pain "i was messing babe. No i meant, if he doesn't like you then fuck him, he's a piece of shit anyway if you ask me."

Skye nodded. They started walking again when.... CRASH!!!

Deidara and Sasori had skidded around the corner and had now banged into the lockers in front of himself and Skye.

"Well that was fucking dumb" Hidan said looking at the two on the floor. They got up looking worried at the other two.

"Have you heard what happened down town?" Sasori asked both of them.

"Yeah there was a shoot-out weren't there?" Hidan asked.

"It's uncontained un." Deidara said.

"Whoa uncontained as in no police?" Skye asked. Deidara nodded.

"Do you know who is down town?" Sasori asked the two. They shook their heads puzzled.

"Itachi and Kisame are on the trip! Pein's already gone down to try and find them."

"Well fuck me what we standing around here for?" Hidan asked. "LET'S FUCKING GO!!!"

* * *

The city was chaos. Civilians ran in every direction trying to get away from the gang shoot-out. It being uncontained meant that police were not going to get involved as they had more "important" things to do leaving the public to run and deal with it themselves.

Skye, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori ran through the city looking for their three missing gang members barging their way through the panicked crowd. The traffic had stopped cars parked in the middle of the road abandoned by their owners. The four weaved their way in and out of the crowd and carried on running on the road through the city centre. They stopped when they heard gunshots coming from the street beside them and a surge of pedestrians started running towards them. They got out their guns and ran towards the noises.

When they got onto the street they saw more people running towards them away from the shooting. People were getting out of their cars and running as well leaving them in the road.

It was easy to say which the gang members were and which ones weren't. Over half the people now left on the street had guns and were aiming them at others. Among these were Itachi, Kisame and Pein, Sasukes gang (hawk), the SD's (Gaara's gang) and Dewy's gang, and many other gangs that Skye had heard about from the guys. Every single gang on the West-side was now in that street shooting their opponents.

"Jesus" Sasori said, momentarily shocked by the chaos.

"I know" Hidan said, "This is like a fucking gathering of the west-side gangs."

"Come on" Skye said running into the chaos "we gotta get in there!"

"SKYE!" Deidara called after her "shit" he said before running after her.

"Deidara!" Sasori tried shouting after him but he had already gone after Skye.

Hidan grabbed him as he went to go after them. "Leave them! We'll find them later" he shouted over the noise "we gotta find Pein to find what's going on."

Hidan and Sasori dodged bullets and barged their way through the crowd trying to find Pein, Itachi and Kisame, who saw them coming and ran towards them.

"How the fuck did _this _happen?" Hidan shouted moving as a car door slammed open besides him and a terrified man ran out.

"Sasukes gang was down here first with the SD's then the Crimsons came down fighting with Dewy's lot, and me and Kisame just happened to be down here on the trip then everyone else showed up." Itachi shouted.

"Where are Deidara and Skye?" Pein asked shooting behind Hidan as a gang member aimed to shoot at his back. Hidan turned around confused.

"Oh thank you." He said seeing the body then turned back around "they went looking for you."

"Right. Split up we gotta find them" He looked towards his gang. "Itachi go with Kisame, Hidan go with Sasori and I'll keep an eye on you lot." He said taking out his gun and running to position himself so he was up on one of roofs of the buildings and he could an eye on his gang members.

The four ran off in opposite directions in their pairs, to find the missing gang members. Sasori spotted Deidara being held up against an abandoned car by his throat. Skye was nowhere to be seen.

Sasori and Hidan started running over to him, weapons raised. Sasori punched the man strangling deidara and sent flying leaving Hidan to shoot him. Sasori put a hand on Deidaras shoulder holding him up while he got his breath back. Hidan turned to face him.

"Yo Dei? You okay?"

"Oh- cough- yeah" he said in his fit of cough "never-cough-fucking-cough-better."

"Where's Skye?" Sasori asked.

"Fuck knows" he said recomposing himself. "I lost her ages ago."

"Let's go find her."

* * *

Pein stood on the roof keeping an eye on all his members and scanning the street for Skye. He occasionally shot gang members when they advanced on one of his own and they didn't see it coming.

He suddenly saw her. Her light blonde hair streaked across the street. She was soon followed and caught up with by two other gang members who started fighting with her.

"DEIDARA!" He shouted from his building. Said blonde whipped around to look towards the direction he had just called his name. "SKYE! YOU'RE 9'O'CLOCK!"

Hidan, Deidara and Sasori ran in the direction they were told. Pein looked back towards Skye and, realizing she was in shit, aimed his gun at one of the attacking gang members. He shot him so that she now only had to face one. She looked towards where the shot had come from and gave a nod of thanks when she saw Pein.

Pein now turned his attention to Itachi and Kisame who were having difficulties of their own. They were cornered by one of the buildings an entire gang advancing on them. Pein was about to shoot when a bullet clipped his left ear. On instinct he ducked just as more were fired.

When the bullets stopped he looked across the street to see that another gang leader had the same idea and had noticed Pein across the street. _Shit. _He looked desperately to Itachi and Kisame and then to Deidara, Sasori and Hidan who were trying to get to Skye. The gang leader across the street now had his attention on his own members and was shooting people for them. Pein took his chance.

He shot at the gang members cornering Itachi and Kisame killing at least three. When more bullets were fired at him from the opposite building he wasted no time in shooting back. He shot the man in the arm causing him enough pain so that he was momentarily distracted, leaving him open for Pein to have an easy target.

Once he'd shot the man, he looked at Skye who was still fighting. _The guys still aren't there? _He looked towards the three who he'd sent to help and saw that they were own their own battles. They had all been separated Sasori shooting while Hidan was knife fighting Taylor and Riley. _Ah the fuckers._

Deidara was shooting anyone in his path that stopped him from getting to Skye. Just as he was about to shoot another person, another shot was fired and they fell to the ground in front of him. Deidara looked up and saw Pein aiming his gun. Understanding Deidara raced forward.

Pein shot a clear path for Deidara who was running towards Skye, meaning he could get there a lot faster. Suddenly Deidara noticed that Pein had stopped shooting he took out his own gun and looked towards the building Pein was on. He could make out two figures one of which he knew was Pein's the other one fighting him. Deidara kept on running as Pein shot at the figure and got into his own fight.

Skye was near exhaustion. She recognized these guys but she couldn't place it. She took out her gun and shot at one as they ran towards her. He fell to the floor but she didn't see another gang member in his shadow who threw his body into hair slamming into the side of a car. She gasped as the wind got knocked out of her, shards of glass shattered into her back. Her slammed back and hit the roof with such force she nearly passed out. The boy took his advantage and punched her in the gut making her double over before punching her in the face. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them behind her back, using his spare hand to grab a fistful of her hair. Now behind her, he brought her head down onto the bonnet of the car with a sickening metal crack.

Skye grimaced in pain as he did it again. She struggled against his strength, as he lifted her head once again and slammed it against the metal bonnet. Just has he raised her head again his grip loosened as she heard a gunshot. She turned around as he fell to the floor to see Deidara holding up a gun. She smiled on relief at his face as he came forward and caught her as she stumbled to lean against the car.

"You okay chick?" he asked her as she held her head. "Say something."

"Fucking!..........." Skye was at a loss at what to say "...............ow."

What happened next was shocking to say the least. A car came zooming towards them full speed they both stared at it, momentarily to shocked to move. Deidara suddenly recognized the number plate.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" He yelled. The car revved towards them.

"SHIT MOVE" he grabbed Skye by the waist chucked her over the bonnet following her as the car crashed into the car they were leaning against.

The suddenly reversed and swerved away screaming through the packed street ignoring shouts of protested as it refused to stop.

Skye popped from behind the bonnet. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled after it. "WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT?!"

Deidara was still shaken from the number plate. Sasori suddenly came running up to them his eyes looking at the car skidding around the corner at the end of the street.

"Dei?" he said, pointing to where the car turned "what the fuck is your brother doing here?!"

Skye eyes widened "THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER?!" She screeched. Deidara slowly nodded. She looked to where the car had turned. "Well fuck me. Hang on i thought he weren't involved in gangs." Skye said a frown on her face.

"He ain't!" Deidara said turning to look at her. His eyes suddenly widened. "Do you know you're bleeding?"

"Where?" Skye said looking down at her body. Deidara gave a small smirk. She could really be a dull-blonde sometimes.

"On your face babe" Sasori said for him. She brought her hand up to her face as her mouth formed a silent "oh" remembering she had just been assaulted. She suddenly felt very drowsy as blood trickled down her face. Her eyes slowly closed.

"Chick?" Deidara asked her. She suddenly fainted as Deidara caught her.

"Okay" he said as he caught her. The sudden shouts of a certain silver haired male had the teen's attention.

"You'll have to carry her" Sasori said to Deidara as they started running. Deidara flung Skye over his shoulder.

"Sorry babe" he said as he started after Sasori to the groans of Skye. "No sleeping yet."

Itachi and Kisame had now found Hidan and the three were literally fighting for their lives. Hidan had broken away from his fight and had gone to help Itachi and Kisame when Itachi had got shot in the arm. Itachi dodged knives that were swinging at him from every direction while clutching his arm. The three were circled by 7 gang members. Not good odds. Hidan got struck in the head with the blunt end of a crow bar which immediately sent him down to the floor. The gang member who did this was immediately shot by Deidara.

"Shit another one?" Sasori asked looking at Hidan who was knocked out on the floor. Deidara put Skye down against a car, and ran to get Hidan while Sasori joined in. Deidara threw Hidan over his shoulders and ran to put him by Skye and joined in fight helping Itachi Kisame and Sasori.

Skye started to come around and looked to her left where she saw an unconscious Hidan. Her dizzy eyes looked forwards and saw the guys fighting surrounded by other fights and gun shooting. A groan from beside her told her Hidan was awakening.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Don't ask me." Skye said rubbing her head "i was out too."

Screeching of tyres coming from behind them lifted them from their drowsy state. Hidan looked under the car they were leaning against.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He threw himself on top of Skye and pushed out of the way as Deidaras brother's car slammed into the car. Glass flew over the two as Hidan shielded her. They looked up and saw that the car reversed from where it had crashed into.

"That's Dei brother!" Hidan said who was still on top of Skye looking at the car that had suddenly stopped.

"The fuck is his problem?" Skye shouted looking up at Hidan and back to the car. The car suddenly screeched its tyres turning at such speed it momentarily didn't move.

Hidan got up and grabbed Skye around her waist lifting her up to. They weren't quick enough. The car slammed into them.

Hidan ended up on the bonnet and was thrown off when it stopped, and Skye had the force of the bumper and was thrown in to the air. Sawyer stepped out of the car. He gave a smirk to Deidara before getting back in and driving away.

Deidara had just witnessed everything that had happened. His had followed Skye across the air, and Hidan who was on the floor covered in his own and Skye's blood. Skye had skidded across the road.

Then something else happened. A shot from the building that Pein was standing stopped whatever the gang was doing for a split second. Pein fell from the building. Kisame and Sasori ran to catch Pein while Itachi ran to Hidan and Deidara to Skye.

Itachi helped Hidan to his feet who stumbled as he tried to lift himself up. Deidara carried Skye bridal style hugging her close. She'd been through way too much to walk even if she was conscious.

Pein had only been hot on the leg but the impact had thrown him of the building. Luckily Kisame and Sasori ahd caught him and the fall had done no damage. He was being supported by Sasori and Kisame and Hidan was still being supported by Itachi.

The gang ran towards each other, the carriers still supporting their friends.

"Bail?" Itachi shouted over the ever growing chaos.

Everyone nodded and ran (or limped) from the street.

"Let's head to mine" Itachi said and that's where they went.

**Ye i know it took me a while to update :S sorry stuff came up**

**Anyway it's longer than usual so hopefully that makes up for it XD**

**READ & REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU XD**


	24. Episode 8 part 3

**OMG I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update!! I type of got lost but then i had more reviewers and i was like fucking COME ON!!! So here is the 3 rd part of Episode 8 XD**

* * *

Episode 8 part 3

"Urgh".

Skye groaned as she awoke. She was lying on Itachi's settee, Deidara kneeling on the floor by her head. She could see Hidan lying on the settee opposite squealing like a bitch when Sasori mopped at a cut on his stomach. Pein was also squealing like a bitch when Kisame had to get the bullet out of his leg to stop it getting infected. _Wait _she thought_ where's Itachi?_

A soaring pain suddenly went through her stomach.

"OWW!" Her stomach muscles clenched and she shot up on reflex to be faced with Itachi fully equipped with damp cloth, bandages and antiseptic. She was pushed back down by Deidara who held her shoulders gently.

"Shit!" She yelled again as Itachi pressed on her wounds.

"Babe" Deidara said struggling to hold her down "We gotta do it otherwise... stay down! ... otherwise it'll stay in there!"

Skye shot up. "_What _will stay in there?"

"You got a piece of glass in your side." Itachi said plainly his focus on Skye side just under her ribcage.

"It didn't hit anything vital" Itachi looked at her "or you'd be dead..."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks"

"But you gotta get it out before it gets infected....or you could die."

"What are you the grim reaper?"

Itachi sent her a dark look.

"Yeah" he said to her "insult the person who holds your life in his hands." He went back to mopping around the glass "that's a smart thing to do."

Skye clenched her jaw and scrunched her face up in pain. "Ow."

Itachi looked at Deidara "It's about ready to be pulled out."

"Fuck off!" Hidan screamed at Sasori as he was out through more pain.

"Look you're done now" Sasori said chucking his cloth in a bowl. "Make yourself useful."

Meanwhile Skye was still having a hissy fit. She looked at Itachi "You are _not _yanking that thing out of me!"

"Oh yes we are!" Itachi said snapping on latex gloves.

"Babe it'll be over before you know it" Deidara said holding her down. Skye immediately struggled "fuck off!" She bit Deidara as he leant across her. "OWWW!" He jumped up holding his arm and glared at Skye.

"Well" he said rubbing his arm "you're just a little bitch aren't you?"

Skye gave him glares satisfied that she had caused him pain. Itachi was now just sitting on the floor. The two boys looked at each other. Clearly this wasn't goin to be easy. Deidara slightly nodded in the direction of Hidan and Sasori. They caught this and looked at the two who were mouthing stuff to them.

Skye suddenly became aware of this. She watched the four suspiciously. She was momentarily distracted by Pein yelling. She turned back her head to see Sasori, Hidan, Deidara and Itachi staring at her an evil glint in their eyes.

"GET HER!"

Without a moment's notice Itachi had yelled, Deidara had jumped, Hidan had leaped and Sasori had tackled.

Skye was well and truly stuck. It was Hidans job to "contain" her from the shoulders down. His arm was across her chest holding down both off her shoulders with all the strength he could muster. Deidara was meant to "contain" her from the waist down. To put it plainly he straddled her leaning back and grabbing her ankles to stop her kicking. Itachi's job was simple. Remove the shitty bit of glass in her side.

Sasori had the hardest job. Her head and her arms. He stood above her head at the end of the settee holding her arms above her head and trying to avoid her head butting him. He had words of abuse hurled at him and had to deal with her constant glaring. He had to make sure she didn't bite Hidan who was also getting abuse. Hidan and Sasori looked at each other. _She never fucking shuts up._

"Right!" Itachi said snapping his gloves back on. "Are we ready?"

"Yes"

"NOOO!"

Itachi sighed. _This is going to kill _he thought as he took hold of the glass. She was shaking now, her body trembling Goosebumps on her skin.

He made sure he had a firm grip on it, causing a small gasp of pain from Skye as he moved it.

"After 3 okay?" No response was made from Skye.

"Skye babe?" Hidan asked her. She bit her lip and nodded. Itachi looked at Deidara who nodded in approval.

"1..."

"2..."

"Why don't you just go on 2?" Skye suddenly interrupted.

"Why 2?"

"It'll be over with quicker."

Sasori and Hidan gave each other dumbfounded looks while Itachi smirked and Deidara slapped his forehead. _How the hell can she be so stupid? _He wondered to himself.

"You do realise it would have been over by now chick?"

"...oh." She suddenly went quiet as she caught sight of the glass in her side. The glass had blood dripping on it, the flesh around it mutilated and torn.

"Change of plans" she said her face going white. "GET THAT FUCKING THING OUT OF ME!"

"Oh kayyy" Itachi said. "After...2" he said smirking lightly.

"2"

Pain soared through her entire body as the glass was ripped from her stomach. Her body rose with the pain as she screamed.

"SHIT!" She collapsed back onto the settee breathing heavily as Itachi tried to stop the bleeding.

"What happened to one?!" She cursed at Itachi. He didn't respond as he placed a dressing on the hole in her stomach and mopping up the last of the blood.

Hidan, Sasori and Deidara all got from their positions and sat down on the remaining chairs while Itachi finished his work. Pein had also gone through hell. He was now sitting up his leg on a cushion in front of him.

"This hurts" he said nodding to his leg.

"Boo-fucking-hoo!" Skye yelled from her settee. The guys smirked as she closed her eyes again. Pein was looking at Deidara.

"What was your brother doing there?"

Deidara was suddenly quiet, any signs of emotion wiped from his face. Skye looked at him, and it pained her to see him looking so sad. Hidan also looked at him. "Deidara..."

"Hidan. Thanks for, you know, saving Skye today."

"It's no problem. You know she's like a sister to me. Dei?" Deidara looked at him.

"You've gotta do something about Sawyer man. He's taken it to far now."

"I know i do, un. I just don't know how to handle it."

Suddenly Sasuke came barging into the house followed by a few other members of his gang. Skye recognized Kiba and Shikamaru who had helped out at the fight after the dance-off. The girl Ino was also there.

Without hesitating, Sasuke walked over to Itachi, who was just finishing Skye dressing, while his three gang members stood at the door way of the living room.

"We have a problem" he said to Itachi.

Itachi stood up taking of his gloves. "Shoot."

"The names of our gang members and our gang activity have leaked back to the police department and dad." Itachi and Sasukes dad was head of police and knew nothing of their gang life.

Itachi's jaw dropped. The two Uchiha brothers now had the attention of every gang member in the entire room.

"What?" Itachi was completely dumbfounded. "How?"

"An anonymous caller called the department and demanded her spoke with the head of police as he had information on the West-side gang including names of members."

"Anonymous?"

"Yeah. He obviously knew that we were his son as he wanted £500,000 in cash and the members in jail or he'd sell the story to the papers that the two elder sons of the head of police were gangsters." Sasuke looked at Itachi. "The entire station is going nuts, it's completely broke down."

"When's dad due home?"

"I don't know. He rang me fuming. Whoever this anonymous caller is obviously wanted to ruin the gangs of west-side and make some money in the process." Deidara was biting his lip. Sasori and Skye were staring at him. They caught each other's eye and the same look thought flashed through their heads. Sasuke continued.

"The Crimsons have already been taken down, cops doing home arrests." Sasuke looked at his older brother. "We're done for. I'm staying over Naruto's. Shikamaru got his mate Shino to bug the computer systems over the station to give us time. You can't stay here though." Sasuke looked over at Kisame. "The police have already been by your place, so i suggest you stay somewhere as well."

"You can stay with me" Skye offered. "'Cause I've not longed lived here my records completed yet will they?" Sasuke shook his head. "It takes a few months for them to be done. And with the system down it'll take even longer now."

Pein nodded. "Kisame and Itachi stay with Skye." He looked at Skye "Will Jo be okay with it?" She nodded.

"So who could this fuck face be then?"Hidan said. Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino had sat down now. Ino nodded at Skye who gave her a smile. She scooted up and Ino sat beside her, Itachi sitting on the arm of the settee next to Skye, Shikamaru and Kiba next to Ino and Sasuke stood next to his brother.

Deidara put his head in his hands. "If i had to take a guess..."

"Sawyer" Sasori finished for him. He knew Sawyer better than any of the gang members being Deidaras oldest friend, he'd watched them grow up together and knew the type of person he was.

"Sawyer?" Kiba questioned.

"My older brother."

"Your older brother would sell you out?" Ino questioned eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, he's a cock" Sasori said. "No offense Dei."

"None taken."

Kisame nodded at Skye's dressing and Hidan's cut face. "See that?" He said to the four younger gang members. "Sawyer."

"What?" Sasuke said a disgusted look on his face.

"He ran em over down the shoot-out earlier" Itachi said.

"Wait" Sasuke said "what was he doing down the shoot-out?"

Itachi looked puzzled. "Yeah actually, why the fuck was he even down there?"

"Well his reason was obvious" Pein said. "Kill Skye."

"Jesus" Skye said, "What is it with you guys and death today?"

"Dei has Sawyer been acting differently lately?"

"I don't know. I don't pay attention to him if I'm honest." Pein pressed his temples thinking. "You said he knew what happened to you?" He said to Skye.

"Yeah. Why?"

"That bothers me." He said "It's normal for gang members to hear rumours, but not for normal public. And he seemed to _know _what happened." He said still massaging his temples.

"It seems to me," he said slowly taken his hands from his face "that he's working something, he doesn't want you to know about Dei." The four members from Hawk looked at each other completely lost. They thought their gang life was rough. It was nothing compared to these guys.

Skye voiced the thought everyone was thinking. "You think he works for Sound" she said.

"I'm thinking it's possible."

"Makes sense." Hidan said.

Deidara looked at him. "Explain?"

"Think about it." Itachi said "If a gang from another Side wanted to run the west-side they'd have to work inside out, they couldn't out right fight for it because the West-side gangs would have time to come together."

Sasori continued "Get someone from West-side to bust the gangs currently running West, then when they're out of the way its completely vulnerable."

"But it'd have to be someone from the West-side to bust the gangs otherwise they'd have a heads up on what's coming. And we obviously didn't." Kisame said.

"Why would he do that though?" Ino asked.

"'Cause he's a prick?" Skye asked.

"True, but not enough of a motive babe" Itachi said.

"Money"

Everyone looked to Deidara who had just spoken. "It's the one thing he'll do almost anything for." He glared at the wall in front of him.

"Sound does actually pay associates if they don't owe them anything" Skye said. "How my gang got beat."

"So you think they're paying him to do this?" Pein asked her.

"Definitely" She winced as she moved the gash in her side still hurting.

"You okay?" Itachi asked her. She made a face in response.

"What happened to your gang?" Pein asked her.

"This boy, Kabuto his name was" she said obvious venom in her voice "joined after his dad went to prison for abuse. Obviously we did a check on him, but there were no records to tell us he was already involved in gangs. No criminal record, straight A-student and it _did_ show that his dad was in prison for abuse. So we beat him in." She said, she held her side subconsciously but it didn't go un-noticed by anyone. "About a month later he said he had a drug deal going down and by this time we'd come to think of him as a friend, so i went down to Park-street alley where we were meant to meet this guy..." Skye paused. "Turned out he was paid by Sound to join and when we got there sound was waiting there..."Her eyes grew sad and she looked down. She bit her lip and looked back up to see everyone staring at her. "Well" she said looking down again "we know what happened after that."

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged glances as did Hidan and Sasori. Pein was watching her along with Deidara who wanted more than anything to go over there and hug her. Out of sympathy Ino out her arm around her to show her comfort, which Skye was great full for.

The buzz of a phone broke the silence. Shikamaru dug into his pocket and read a text. "Sasuke" he called over to the younger Uchiha who looked up in response. "Something's happening down the station. Shino just text me, the bug he sent the computers is working fine but there's something else up."

Everyone in the room now listened to what Shikamaru had to say. "The entire city surveillance is down, no-one can get through to any 999 calls, and Shino knows it ain't his bug. Someone else is causing it."

"Can he find out who?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru quickly sent a text.

"Don't bother" Skye said. Sasuke gave her a puzzled look. "Why not?" He asked her, "We know that it's gonna be Sound but if we can get..."

"They would have paid people who work in the Station to bug it. Same with the 999 calls to block them. You'd wouldn't get back to who's causing 'cause it'll be the employees."

Shikamaru took out his phone and opened it as it buzzed again. He looked at Skye then at Sasuke. "She's right."

"Told ya" she said.

"So what happens now?" Kisame asked.

Pein spoke, "This is what's going to happen. Itachi and Kisame you stay with Skye. Sasuke," He looked at Itachi's brother "This ain't your fight. Try and stay out of it. I think it's obvious why Sound have targeted West-side" he looked solemnly at Skye who looked at him back, "so _we're_ going to sort it."

Sasuke was about to protest when Skye spoke. "You don't want to get involved Sasuke. You don't know what they're capable of." She meant what she was saying. Sasuke was young for a gang leader so obviously it was expected for him to make wrong choices sometimes, but she was going to make sure he made the right choice now and do what Pein would do in this situation.

"Think of your members Sasuke." She said. The three of members of Hawk looked at their leader. They would do anything he told them to because they trusted his judgment. Sasuke backed down.

Itachi mouthed a "thank you" to Skye who nodded in response. She flinched in pain again as she moved her arm.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. _That shouldn't still be hurting her. _

Deidara noticed Itachi looking concerned and immediately went into panic mode. He looked frantically at Skye as she closed her eyes and breathed in through the pain. She opened them again and slowly moved her arm from where it was clutching her side.

_Trust her not to make a fuss, un._

"So," Pein began "no point looking for them, they'll look for us when they're ready, but now we know that they're coming so we don't have to be surprised".

Hidan was pissed now. "Wait a minute" he said "i think everyone has just forgotten who fucking sold us out in the first place." He said glaring at Pein, "What about Sawyer? Don't forget whether he's a family member or not he just tried to kill members of _your _gang." He kept on glaring at Pein who was staring back at him.

"Is that okay with you then is it?" He spat at him.

Itachi looked around the room at the other members of the Akatsuki. Kisame pulled a face at him. An atmosphere had landed in the room that wasn't there before. He looked at his brother, "Sasuke." He whispered.

Sasuke just gave a nod of understanding and signalled for his gang to leave. Once they were gone Hidan let rip.

"Is it?" He asked Pein again. "And what about you Dei?" He stood up and turned to his friend who was sitting next to him. "Your brother just tried to kill your girlfriend and you're not going to anything?"

"What do expect me to do?" Deidara asked standing up and looking at Hidan. "Kill him? Yeah because that'll make things so much easier for my mother won't it. One son murdered one in jail!"

"I expect you not to just stand around and watch him hurt her." Hidan was yelling now. "For fucks sake Dei! What if he'd killed her?!"

Sasori put his head in his hands. He could see both points of view. Deidara should do something about Sawyer but it was hard for him because of his mother. He looked at Skye who also had her head in her hands.

"Hidan calm down" Pein said standing up. "You're not Deidara, you can't tell him what to do"

"What would you have done if she'd died then?" He said turning to Pein. "Would you not care either?"

"Don't say i don't fucking care!" Deidara shouted at him. "You don't understand what it's like to have a fucking family anyway!"

"Deidara" Itachi spoke to try and stop what he was saying.

"You don't have to risk losing it! You don't give two fucking shits!" Deidara yelled.

"That's because I've already lost it! And if _you _gave two shits about Skye you would do something!"

"Don't talk about her like i don't care! _You're _the one who doesn't care about shit selfish prick!"

Itachi stood up now. "Deidara stop it."

"Yeah i don't care that's why _I'm _the one grabbed Skye when _your _fucking brother tried to kill her and why _I'm _the one who wants to do something about it!"

"She's not your fucking girlfriend!" Deidara said walking closer to Hidan. Sasori was watching him. He knew Deidara well and knew that when he walked towards someone he was looking for a fight.

"If your such a fucking caring person" Deidara yelled right in Hidan's face "why'd did your ex leave you for Itachi?!"

"Deidara!" Itachi yelled at him. But it was too late. He'd said it.

Hidan's fist immediately came up and punched him square in the jaw which Deidara retaliated to by punching him back.

"Shit" Sasori was up in a flash and trying to grab Deidara with the help of Pein. Sasori being the one to patch up Hidan after he got knocked over knew he was in no state to fight. Deidara knew it too but quite frankly he didn't care. A cut on the side of Hidan's face had already re-opened. Hidan also didn't care of he wasn't in a state to fight. Kisame had got up and ran over to help Itachi try and get Hidan away from Deidara. It seemed impossible. Both were moving so much no one could get hold of any of them.

Skye got up of the settee clutching her side. The room spun as she got up and she closed her eyes tightly. The noise could still be heard, the sickening punches and the shouts of protest filling her head. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She quickly ran over to Sasori and Pein and tried to help them get him off Hidan who now had blood dripping down his face.

"Deidara! Stop it!"She screamed to try and get his attention to no avail. She felt light headed and the room began to spin again. _For fucks sake!_

"Hidan!" Itachi yelled at him "You can't fight like this!"

Nothing anyone could say to them would stop them, they were just too angry at each other. Kisame and Itachi had managed to pull Hidan now and Pein and Sasori had finally got hold of Deidara.

"Is this really the best fucking way to sort this out?!" Pein yelled. Skye was standing there shaking silent tears streaming down her face.

"Now we all understand that this is a fucked situation" he said "but you two fighting are making things a hell of a lot worse. Hidan you can't tell Deidara what to do..."

"He should fucking...."

"SHUT UP!" Deidara yelled at him again struggling against Pein and Sasori's grip.

"Deidara. What you said to Hidan was also bang out of order..."

"It's all fucking true though, un!"

"It's not fucking true!"

"You don't care about Skye! You never fucking..."

"I care about her more than you!"

That did it. Deidara was out of their grasps in 2 seconds and had tackled Hidan, causing his stomach wound from the impact of the car earlier to come open, to the floor bringing down Itachi and Kisame in the process.

"Shit!" Sasori, Skye and Pein went after Deidara. Skye suddenly grabbed onto Sasori as the room span. Before Sasori had even had a chance to turn around she'd fainted Sasori catching her in his arms. Her tear stained face was pale making the tears look all the more worse.

Deidara kneeled on top Hidan punching him for all he was worth. Sasori calling for Itachi made him turn around. He remained where he was and watched as Sasori held Skye while Itachi lifted her shirt to have another look at her gash. He looked at her small, fragile frame and her closed tearstained eyes and closed his own. He bit his lip and looked down at Hidan who had also realised what had happened and was looking in their direction. Deidara looked back towards Skye silent tears now streaming down his face. _What the fuck am i going to do? _Hidan saw this and immediately regretted everything he said to him. He went back to watching Skye Sasori and Itachi. Sasori had picked Skye up gently and laid her on the settee. Itachi took of the dressing to get a better look at the wound. It should have been fine. _Why has she fainted? _Itachi wondered.

Suddenly Deidara felt a hand on his shoulder encouraging him to get up off of Hidan. He looked up and saw Kisame. He slowly rose and stepped off Hidan.

Hidan grunted in pain as he lifted himself up perching himself on his arms. He suddenly saw a hand in front of him offering him a hand. He looked up and saw Deidara offering him his hand. He took it and Deidara pulled him up steadying him as he nearly fell over. Deidara put his Hidans arm over his shoulder and laid him on the opposite settee to Skye. Sasori got up and walked over to them. He put his hand on Deidara shoulder.

"Dei?" He turned to look at him.

"I'll take care of Hidan."

Deidara quickly looked at Hidan and made his way over to Skye who was still fainted.

Sasori bent down and mopped up Hidan's wounds again. He noticed his breathing increase, thinking it was from the pain he stopped and looked at him. Tears rimmed his eyelashes.

"Hi didn't mean what he said Hid." Sasori said.

"I know. It's not what he said. It's what i said."

"You've lost sister before though, so obviously you're gonna feel differently. Deidara hasn't lost anyone who he's ever truly cared about." He spoke quietly now. "He doesn't know how it feels." He mopped at Hidan abdomen "and he doesn't want to have to choose between his family and the girl he loves."

Hidan stayed quiet and closed his eyes. "And what he said about your family Hid..." Sasori began.

"Forget it. It's true i have lost them so how would i know, right?"

Sasori just looked at him. _He cares; he just doesn't want to admit it. _He sighed and carried on dressing his wound.

Pein sat in an arm chair massaging his temples. Kisame walked over to him and sat on the arm rest.

"Stressful night" he said to him.

"Yeah." Pein said. He was looking from Deidara to Hidan. "This is getting out of hand."

"You said it. They've even got us at each other's throats."

"I suppose it's what they want." He narrowed "It'd make their job easier."

"I've never seen Dei get so angry, especially at one his mates."

"Hidan hurt a nerve with what he said. She _could _have died. Then how would have we felt?"

Kisame sighed heavily and nodded. "How long do you think it'll for Sound to make their move?"

Pein shook his head. He honestly didn't know. And that thought really scared him.


	25. Episode 9: Unwanted Reunions

**Yeah i've been faling at school and all other shit came up and i'm soowyyy **

**Thank you for not abandoning this story when i didn't update for ages!!!**

**Disclaimer: Shocking i know. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Episode 9: Unwanted Reunions

Skye walked into her house followed by Itachi and Kisame. Jo was holding the door open for them while they brought in their suitcases. They had stayed overnight at Sasori's after as Itachi's dad would've been home soon. Itachi and Kisame had packed in the morning, waiting for Itachi's dad to leave for work before packing Itachi's stuff, and going to Kisame's after. Skye's side had now gone numb from injections Itachi had given her and the dressing still needed to be changed every so often, same with Hidan.

Deidara and Hidan were staying over Sasori's through all of this as Hidan was in no state to be on his own and Deidara obviously had issues with his brother at the moment. He hadn't told his mother though. He'd told her that Sasori had some problems so he was going to stay with him for a while. Pein was staying put so that the gang was separate but were close enough together in case they needed each other.

Jamie was jumping around the house excited at the visitor's. Itachi put his stuff down in the living room. "Thank you for letting us stay, Jo."

"It's no problem" She looked at Skye giving her slight glares, and then back at. "I was told you needed help so anything i can do, i will."

Kisame and Itachi smiled. "Thank you" Itachi said.

"Right" Jo said clapping her hands together, "Jamie has moved in with me, so one of you can have that room, i must warn you though" She looked at her son "it's a tip."

"There's a pop out bed in Skye's room as well" She gave a sheepish look. "Sorry about the arrangements but i wasn't that prepared".

"No, that's fine." Kisame said. They took their stuff upstairs after being pointed the way up the stairs by Jo. They were followed by Jamie who was telling them all of them what not to do in his room or they'd be beaten up. Once they half way up the stairs Jo turned to Skye giving her evils.

"You couldn't have given me a heads-up?"

Skye sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry but it was type of last minute."

"What's going on Skye?"

Skye took another deep breathe. "Look its fine; it's nothing we can't handle."

"I've heard that before" Jo said walking into the kitchen. She put the kettle on and turned to Skye who had just come into the kitchen.

"You're involved in the Side-gangs again aren't you?"

"Look its fine, it's my life and nothing bad's happening anyway."

"I got the fucking son of the police department staying in my house!" She looked at Skye. "Gossip get's round Skye. I know that something happened down the station yesterday. And i can assume that the other one is a gangster as well?"

Skye remained silent. Jo sighed and ran her fingers through her short brown hair. "Why'd you do this to me?" She looked at Skye as she poured the tea. "I _know _it's your life, and i can tell that these gangsters staying in my house ain't bad people" she started stirring the tea "They've just had a bad start in life." She started stirring the tea and turned to give Skye her mug. "Promise me, no matter what the hell is going on, you can handle it."

Jo knew that when Skye promised something she could be confident in her. "I promise."

Jamie suddenly came bounding in the room.

"The fishy looking one is going to stay in my room." He said happily. He suddenly scowled. "I don't like the other one. He's not nice."

Skye laughed "who Itachi?"

Jamie nodded. "I don't like his hair" he said. "It's too long."

Jo raised her eye brows and shook her head. Jamie maybe ten but he was really immature. _Probably being around Skye so much_ she thought. Skye finished her cup of tea and set it down on the table.

"Right I'm off to see if the guys are okay" she said walking out of the kitchen.

Upstairs Kisame had walked into Skye's room to find Itachi struggling with the pull out bed. Kisame rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. He was now trying to pull it from its folded position but hadn't noticed that a small clasp was keeping it like that.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" he said leaning against the door frame. "You can punch someone through a wall; give you a _pop out bed_" Itachi threw down the pop out bed and looked at Kisame aggravated. Kisame continued "and _you _turn into the pussy."

"You come and do it then if your sooo clever" Itachi challenged. Kisame smirked and made his way over. Within three seconds it was out perfectly. "You welcome" Kisame said leaving the room and a glaring yet slightly amused Itachi.

* * *

Deidara threw his bag down once he was in Sasori's. Sasori pulled a face at Hidan. "Pissed much?" he said.

Deidara gave him a glare.

"Okay" Sasori said rolling his eyes "why don't we leave the unpacking till later and have a good heart to heart?"

Deidara clenched his teeth and carried on glaring at him. Hidan rolled his eyes. "Sasori" he said looking at the boy.

"Yeah" Sasori turned his head.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan shouted clonking him on the head. Sasori clutched his head. "Yeah, I'm gonna go some tea" he said, still clutching his head. "Before i get pummelled again" he said giving evils to Hidan.

Deidara couldn't help but smile a little bit at his friend as he walked past. Hidan and Deidara sat down and turned on the TV. The first thing they were met with was the bright flashing lights of a police car and a reporter outside the police station.

"This is the scene where gangs and gang members have been bugging the software causing chaos at the police department. It started last night when 999 calls and surveillance were blocked after an anonymous caller called the police and gave names of gang members. Many have already been taken into custody but insist they know nothing of the bugging." They changed shot to a house that Deidara and Hidan knew very well.

"Fuck!" Hidan said leaning towards the TV. "Sasori!" He yelled "get your ass in here now!" Sasori came running in and looked ta the TV. He eyes widened and his mouth gawped "shit."

* * *

In the kitchen Jo was preparing food ready for the dinner. The sound of sirens blared on the t.v she looked up to the see the reporter talking about last night's bug at the police station. Then it changed.

"Police have already made countless arrests from the names given." Images flashed on screen but one image in particular made Jo stop.

"SKYE!" She yelled up the stairs. "You're going to want to see this."

Skye came barging down the stairs followed by Itachi and Kisame who charged their way in to the kitchen.

"What?!"

Jo just nodded at the T.V. Pein was being dragged out of his house in cufflinks, paparazzi taking photo graphs of the gang leader. The reporter continued:

"This man is believed to lead a gang known as Akatsuki, infamous for their gain on territory throughout the city. It is also believed that the son of the police department Itachi Uchiha is a member of this gang. Other gang members are yet to be named."

Skye's phone ringing startled them all. She answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Are you watching the news?" Deidara voice came down the phone.

"Yeah" she said staring back at the T.V. "I've seen it."

"We can't wait for sound to make their move now" he said. "We got to do something-" he suddenly stopped. "Skye?"

She turned away from the T.V.

"Yeah?"

"You still watching the T.V?"

She turned back around in time to hear the reporter say "we are now going live to a where police believe they arrest more gang members of the Akatsuki." The last thing she saw was her house before Deidara yelled down the phone "GET OUT!"

She looked to Itachi and Kisame and then to Jo. Jo literally chucked up the stairs giving Skye a key.

"Up the attic, go out the skylight window". They didn't need to be told twice. Jo quickly turned off the T.V and got back to preparing the dinner just as the front door was kicked down.

* * *

Upstairs Itachi, Kisame and Skye ran towards the attic grabbing their weapons on the way as fast as they could. Just as they got to the attic they heard the door get kicked down. Itachi yanked down the steps and ran up shoving the door on the ceiling open. Skye was pushed up by Kisame who closely followed bringing the steps with him.

"Where are we going?" Kisame asked in the darkness of the attic.

"Sh." Skye said holding her hands up to silence them. They listened. "They're coming up the stairs."

Itachi nodded. "Let's go." Skye led the way and they soon come to the window. A sudden crash from downstairs made them jump. They were definitely looking for them. She got the keys and fumbled with them in the lock. Bangs on the attic door made her loose her focus and she gasped momentarily loosing go of the keys. More bangs brought her back to her senses followed by the voices of Itachi and Kisame. She shoved the window open just as the attic door swung open. As she turned back to lock the window she saw the back gloved hands of police men hauling themselves into the attic. She shut the window and ran after Itachi and Kisame across the roofs of the houses. On the ground she could see police and reporters outside her house and she suddenly boiled with rage thinking what would happen to Jo and Jamie. Lucky for her a certain young gang member had her back. Sasuke read the text he had just received from Shikamaru.

_All done. Her foster records are wiped._

Sasuke smirked. That meant that it was like Jo never adopted her. As long as she bluffed her way through questioning the police would never have proof that Jo even knew Skye. _How did they find out she lived there? _He wondered. He looked back to the T.V to see the police come out empty handed. Naruto came in.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke said a light smirk still there. Police were stupid sometimes. "Have you heard anymore about what gangs have taken out?"

"All of the Crimsons, part of the S.D's, evidently Gaara is in hiding and all the Scarlett's."

"They're making quick work." He said fingers pressing at his temples. "We've got get hold of Akatsuki and other ally's. We've got to sort this out."

"But i thought they told us to stay out of it."

"Pein told us to stay out of it." He looked back towards to T.V. "Pein's not here."

* * *

Skye collapsed on Sasori's sofa completely exhausted. Running across roofs can really take it out of you.

"What are we going to do?!" Hidan was obviously panicking, pacing back and forth.

"I don't know" Itachi said. "We got a few choices" he said. "We can bust Pein out but that's really risky and we could get done ourselves. We can get other ally's to help us out, but then they'll get involved in the fight against sound, instead of just the police. And our last one is to make a move on sound now."

* * *

**I know it's not much but i got it planned out from here and that's where it ends sorry :/**

**I will update quicker this time, I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Read & Review and I'll love you!!!**


End file.
